


Tell Me I won't Feel A Thing

by secondstar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early 20th Century Brothel AU. Detective Inspector Jamie Carragher comes across a whore who may know more than he realizes in the search of the missing Chief Inspector. He goes to Steven Gerrard, a recent widower, to safe house Xabi until he can get the needed information from him.</p><p>beta'd by albion_lass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As Detective Inspector Jamie Carragher approached the old, inconspicuous building he put out his cigarette. He took a breath as he gathered his thoughts and his tactics of how he would broach the topic, in a whorehouse of all places. His hand was in his pocket, holding onto the piece of paper that he found in the Chief Inspector’s desk drawer. He had no idea what sort of lead it would be, how much of a chance he had that this wouldn’t turn out to be a dead end. The last thing he needed was to back track. Still he was debating the very reason that he was entering such an organization in the first place.

Someone cleared their throat in front of him, an eyebrow raised at him. Inside it was dark and smoky. His eyes narrowed when he realized it was an opium den.

“Smoke or tail, mate?” They asked. Jamie blinked. An opium den and a brothel? He looked up the stairs, then back around.

“Tail.” He said, shifting his body weight around, swallowing. The chance of someone in the den knowing the Chief Inspector was slim to none, although maybe a whore would know him. Any lead he could get.

“Last door on the left.” The man behind the counter said, his voice questioning. Jamie nodded his head once, then made his way up the stairs, lit by gas lamps. They hadn’t moved to electricity, it seemed. Not uncommon in this side of London, Jamie supposed, not that modern technology was what opium dens and brothels needed either. The last door on the left was ajar, light leaked through as Jamie could hear noises from surrounding rooms. Banging, mattresses squeaking, grunts and yelps. He pushed open the door, his breath caught in his throat. He expected a scantily clad woman, her tits hanging out and makeup that covered a pock marked face. What he found was a boy no, a man, clean shaven, sitting at a desk with his hand around a glass while the other dropped a tincture into it with a dropper. He looked up at Jamie slowly, his eyes glassy, lips pursed together. He licked his lips slowly as he counted the drops. One, two, three, four, five... He put the dropper back into the bottle of tincture, then grasped the glass, swirling it around a few times before he downed it. He had a sheet wrapped lazily around his waist. He stood, holding it in place.

“Are you going to shut the door?” He asked, his voice dripping with fake lust that Jamie could tell was drilled into him. Jamie shut it slowly. As he turned around the younger man was standing next to him, his fingers on Jamie’s coat, coaxing it off of him. The towel was gone. He wasn’t only clean shaven on his face, it seemed. Jamie backed up against the door. The boy grinned at him, his movements were slow and calculated like he had done this very thing hundreds of times. “First time?” He asked. His hands were cool, his pupils were pinpoints, his cheeks flushed.

“You could say that.” Jamie stated. He would not let the boy touch him, not let him get rid of his clothes in the slightest. He was determined. The boy had his fingers on the buttons of Jamie’s shirt, his tie was already off of him. Jamie’s hands gripped the boys wrists, tight. “Stop.”

“Second thoughts?” The whore asked, sighing as if he was uninterested in Jamie to begin with. The boy’s eyes glanced back at the glass, now empty. His eyes shut, his head tilted to the side as if willing himself back to the present. “No time wasters, orders.” He stated, walking over to the unmade bed. The boy got on it, crawled onto his knees, and bit his lip. “Why are you here?” He asked, his hands gliding over his body slowly as he watched Jamie, unmoving against the door.

“Looking for someone.” Jamie stated. The whore’s expression didn’t change as a hand wrapped around his own cock, slowly tugging on himself.

“For me?” He feigned hopefulness. Jamie shook his head. The whore’s hand dropped.

“If you wanted someone specific-”

“No, not for someone specific.” Jamie said, cutting him off. The boy huffed, long and slow. “I was wondering if you knew about a disappearance.” Jamie hadn’t expected anything, not really. But the boys’ eyes flashed, widening for only a second before he shuffled off the bed, grabbing for the sheet.

“Get out.” He said definitively.

“No, my boss is missing-” Jamie tried to explain, get something else out of the whore. He stood his ground.

“I don’t know anything.” He whispered, opening the bottle of tincture once more, dropping a small amount into his empty glass. His hands were shaking slightly.

“That why you need another dose?” Jamie asked scathingly. The boy slammed the bottle onto the desk and glared at him.

“You walk in here, into my home-”

“This isn’t a home-”

“This is the only home I know.” He spat. “You don’t know anything.”

“But you do.” Jamie stated. This boy knew something, he had to. Jamie watched him grip the glass in his hand, concentrating on his breathing.

“And I am not about to tell it to a stranger, now am I?” He said, continuing to ready his fix.

“Well, what if the person I am looking for is the same that you saw?” Jamie asked, vaguely guessing that the whore saw something he shouldn’t have. He laughed at him, once.

“No, it wouldn’t be. Now please leave if you aren’t going to pay me.” He said, looking at Jamie as if judging him. Jamie pulled out his wallet and showed him a note and put it down on the bed. A corner of the whore’s mouth turned upwards as he downed the second dosage.

“I found this address in my bosses desk drawer, I came looking for answers.”

“Lots of people come here.” He stated, grabbing the note, lifting his eyebrow. Jamie held up another note.

“Along with the address was a list of dates.”

“So he writes down the days he gets a whore to fuck?” His hand was out, reaching for the note. Jamie pulled his hand back.

“Monthly, all dates were crossed out. The last one was the day he went missing, wasn’t crossed out.” Jamie stated. The whore shrugged his shoulders.

“So, he went missing without getting off one last time-”

“It was two days ago.” The whore stilled. “Did something happen here two days ago?” Jamie asked, handing the whore another note. He licked his lips.

“Are you one of Chaffin’s men?” The whore asked, his voice was quiet. Jamie’s jaw dropped. James Chaffin was a drug lord.

“No, I’m not.” The boy side eyed him. He walked closer, his hand out for another note. Jamie supplied it.

“Two days ago, my-” The boy swayed a little, catching himself on Jamie, his hand gripping Jamie’s shirt tight. “The owner...” He trailed off. He pushed himself away from Jamie and made his way to his bed, sitting down and putting his hands up to his face. Jamie offered him another note. He took it, setting it to the side. “The owner of this brothel was killed.” He whispered.

“What?” Jamie asked. The whore looked up, his face vacant. The drug was taking effect.

“Please, leave if you don’t want anything.” He said, laying on the bed and turning over. “Let me rot here.” He added.

“Why did you mention Chaffin?” Jamie asked. The boy didn’t answer. “Hey, tell me.” He said, shaking the whore’s shoulder.

“Because he is buying this place. We’re to be auctioned off at the best price.” He said, his voice even and long gone, as if he wasn’t aware at what he was saying. “Well, not me.” He said, sighing. “I have to stay.” Jamie was grabbing his coat, but stopped.

“Why is that?” He asked. The whore turned over, looking at Jamie by the door.

“I was his son.” He stated. Jamie’s jaw dropped. “Don’t look at me like that.” He scoffed, his arms hanging limply over his stomach.

“Were you there when it happened?” Jamie asked. The owner of a brothel being murdered would mean next to nothing at the station, good riddance, but if it led to the Chief Inspector in some way... The chances of them being linked was slim to none, but he couldn’t let the crime ring get a hold of this kid, he barely looked older than twenty. The boy hadn’t answered him. Jamie shook him again. This time when the boys eyes opened, they took a long time to focus. Startled, he looked up at Jamie, confused.

“Fuck me or get out.” He said, his tone was stilted, as if he didn’t care one way or the other. He kicked the blanket off of himself. Jamie looked away and gritted his teeth. He needed to get the kid out, away from this.

“Did you see something?” He asked. The whore sighed, pained to be thinking of such things, it seemed. Jamie offered another note. This time, he didn’t reach up for it. Instead, his head turned away from Jamie. He had said that it was his father. He looked at the bottle of tincture of opium, it was almost empty.

“I am going to leave you with my card.”

“I don’t do house calls.” He retorted.

“If you want to talk about what you saw, come find me.” Jamie stated. Leaving his calling card with a whore was not smart. Giving him his home address was asinine, but he wouldn’t budge now and Jamie wasn’t going to force information out of him, not when he was drugged and upset. He reached over and put the card in the whore’s hand, closing it around his fist, then got up and headed towards the door.

“If I want you again, if I want to give you more money, who should I ask for?” Jamie asked him. The boy shifted slightly, pulling the blanket over himself.

“Xabi.” He stated. “They’ll send you up.” His words were soft. Jamie grabbed his tie and hat, righting himself before he walked out of the room. With one last glance, he looked back on the whore who hadn’t moved.

He hadn’t so much as looked at the card. Jamie hoped this hadn’t been for nothing.

“Do patrons usually pay you, or the desk?” Jamie asked. He hadn’t ever frequented a brothel. A policeman in a prostitution house? He wondered why, exactly, the Chief had been here. And monthly.

“Me.” Xabi said. “And you did. Now leave.” He said, sitting up. His arms were holding him up, and he looked sick. Two doses of laudanum in such a short period of time, no wonder he looked nauseous. Jamie left without another word, leaving the door ajar, just as he found it. Before walking away, he heard Xabi get out of the bed, the rustling of the notes, then footsteps towards the door what Jamie assumed was the desk. Sighing, Jamie walked down the stairs, and out the front door. It was raining, and he had quite a walk in front of him. He supposed he could get a taxi, a coach or motor car, but he needed time to think before he reached home for the night.

Searching for the Chief Inspector not only led him to a brothel, a place which apparently he had frequented, but whose owner was killed on the same day that he had gone missing. He needed a confession of knowledge from the whore, needed to get him to safety in case others figured out that he knew something. If the whore showed up, only if, he would have to smuggle him off somewhere. Jamie lit a cigarette as he walked. No use in thinking about if the whore came to him, all he could do now is wait. Wait and sift through the Chief Inspectors things, again.

Chapter One

Xabi knew he was conscious, he could tell by the feeling of blood pumping through his temple, the thumping in his ears it produced as he came to. His eyes remained closed as he just let it be, let himself lie there in nothingness. He didn’t think, didn’t move, and most of all didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. He didn’t want to think, think about everything. His mind tried to bring about a memory of when he was younger, just brought to the brothel. He was told who his new father was, and rushed straight into his arms, scared. His father picked him up and held him, he felt safe.

Xabi pushed the memory from his mind. He didn’t want it. Forcing it down, he opened his eyes. It took a while for them to adjust, he felt hazy, disjointed. Flickers of his dream flooded his mind as he moved his head back and forth on his pillow. He didn’t move, not yet. He wasn’t ready to. His eyes focused on the bottle of Laudanum. His mouth felt like cotton, dry and disgusting. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. His dream had been odd. A patron? But no, not really. A first timer who didn’t want sex, didn’t want his body. Wanted information... Xabi shifted in his bed, a crinkling noise made his eyes open wide. He sat up to see notes strewn over his bed. His fist was clenched around a card. When he opened it, he dropped the card onto the bed.

Jamie Carragher  
Detective Inspector

On the other side was his address, just like he said it would be. Xabi’s lips read the words “Detective Inspector” over three times. He had a bloody cop in here and he had offered him his body. Xabi pushed the money away, grabbing his legs and pulling them up to his chest. He placed his lips on his knees and brushed them back and forth, thinking.

A cop was looking for someone. Xabi’s eyes went back to the tincture. His head was heavy, his breathing short. He felt weak, nauseous. He wanted to feel... nothing. Laudanum would give him that. He got up and walked over to the desk, preparing himself another dose. There was a light knock on the door and Xabi turned his head slowly to look at the intruder. It was Kaka, another whore. He had a robe on, tied loosely at his waist.

“Do you really need more of that?” He asked as he shut the door. Xabi scowled as he downed the tincture of opium, glancing at his bed and grabbing the card first, then the notes. Kaka sat, helping him pick up the money. Xabi stored it with his other daily earnings, so it could be sorted by downstairs later. He had to remember to get the calling card out of the bin before they took the money, though, or he would be in deep trouble.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked, pulling his sheet out from underneath where Kaka was sitting on his bed.

“My usual just left.” He said, smiling. Xabi sneered.

“That rich tit who loves you to jack him off with your feet?” He asked, hint of disdain in his voice. Kaka laughed.

“Judge all you want, Prince, but at least he gets off and pays well for it.” He chided. “And I know his name.”

“His name means shit all in here.” Xabi said, sighing. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to know if foot fetish was a lord, a baker, a school master, or a Rabbi. All he wanted was something that no longer mattered.

“Maybe for you. It means everything for me.” Kaka said, looking at Xabi. Xabi refused to turn towards him. He was acting childish, but he didn’t care.

“Have you eaten?”

“Not hungry.” Xabi stated plainly.

“Of course not, you wouldn’t be after sipping that all day long.” Kaka said, standing up and reaching for Xabi’s bottle. Xabi stopped him, grabbing Kaka’s wrist. “Xabi, this bottle is almost through.” He stated. Xabi looked at the bottle and shrugged.

“Mr. Crewe just bought you that-” Kaka stopped and covered his mouth. Xabi grabbed the bottle from Kaka and put the stopper back in it. Mr. Crewe was not just a mister to him. He was his father.

“You aren’t helping.” Xabi said, his voice monotoned. He could hear the rain hitting his window. He closed his eyes, thinking of nothing, feeling the emptiness engulf him. He thought again about the Detective Inspector, asking if he knew anything. Xabi’s head was fuzzy, he could feel himself swaying as he stood in place. There was another knock at the door, a paying customer walked in. Xabi turned around, smiling. Kaka got up and walked out, winking at the man as he went. Xabi just wanted to be left alone.

The last thing he wanted was this.

 

Xabi made sure that before the night was over, he had grabbed the calling card from the money box before it was taken downstairs. He sat it down on his desk as he cleaned himself off. It was late, the lights were dimmed in the hallway and everyone was leaving for the night. He got dressed slowly, dreading the rain as it pattered against his window. He closed his eyes while he buttoned the shirt that clung loosely to his body.

He could picture it now, as if it were any other night. William Crewe coming into his room, telling him that the money was counted and everything was locked up. They would go home together. Xabi’s breath quickened, his heart beat faster as he thought about his father.

“No, no.” He said, snapping himself out of it. William was not walking through the door, they weren’t going home to a warm bed and good food. Xabi was going out into the rain with nothing. As a bastard, he got nothing. The clothes on his back and emptiness, a void where he used to not be alone.

Whores didn’t spend the night as a rule. A cleaning crew came in during the hours the brothel was closed. His father didn’t want the place disgusting. Now, though, it didn’t matter what his father wanted. They were going to sell everything, sell him. Xabi grabbed the calling card and his coat, putting it on and shoving the card into his pocket. He walked to the door, but then remembered his Laudanum. He grabbed it, then made his way into the rain.

Xabi tucked the bottle into the inside pocket of his coat, where one would normal stick a flask of alcohol, or a wallet. The bottle was small enough to fit there, brown and made of glass. He was soaked through within moments of stepping foot outside the door. It was pouring down rain. It was close to three in the morning and nothing was open at this time of night. He could go to his father’s house, but Chaffin had already taken it over. He would not be welcome there. He thought about going to Jamie’s, what would happen if he showed up at this time of night. A whore on the doorstep of an Inspector’s. The scandal! Xabi smirked to himself as he stopped underneath an awning.

It was dark, the gas street lamps were barely shining in the downpour. His teeth were chattering as his arms wrapped around himself. There was a bench here, he could wait until the morning here if he wanted. He wanted a fire, though. He shut his eyes, thinking of warmth and strong arms wrapped around him. His eyes snapped open. He didn’t want to think about that, not now. A figure was approaching him in the rain, most likely drunk. Xabi decided to move, best not stay where he was even though the anonymous figure was staggering, obviously intoxicated. London was not safe at night. Xabi rushed off of the bench and into the rain once more, keeping his head down. His boots were soaked through, his socks squishing as he leaped over a puddle. He didn’t want to go too far if he was to return as soon as the brothel reopened. His eyelids were getting heavy and his body ached all over, his head felt twice its normal weight and he was freezing.

Xabi stumbled into an alleyway, dark and wet. He leaned against a brick building, resting his head against the wall. His head was pounding and he couldn’t think straight. He slid down the wall until he was crouched down, his hands on his knees. His head came down, resting on his hands. He drifted off to sleep easily, the drugs in his system called out for it.

The rain stopped at some point, Xabi hadn’t noticed when, since the alley he curled up in had mostly shielded it from him. Hands were on him, jolting him awake. He thrashed his arms, clocking his assailant in the jaw as his eyes adjusted, opening quickly at the intrusion. It was lighter out, foggy, and damp. The street lamps were still lit due to the dreariness of the morning. The figure that had waked him stumbled back a few paces, holding his face where Xabi punched him. Xabi got up, checking his pocket for the Laudanum: it was still there. His other pocket, where the calling card was was also still there. The notes, though, they were gone. Xabi grimaced, clenching his teeth together as he balled his hands into fists. He was going to buy tea and a biscuit with that. He’ll be damned if he let someone else get that instead.

He charged at the man, aiming where he knew it would send him toppling over in pain. A knee to the groin and the money was on the ground. Xabi grabbed it and ran, turning the corner quickly. Without looking, he ran into a Constable. Xabi yelped as the man grabbed hold of his collar.

“What’s all this, then?” The Police Constable asked, holding on to Xabi. Xabi gripped the money tight, it was his after all. The thief came around the corner, stumbling as he held his privates. Xabi’s face was flushed, his heart beat was rapidly increasing. “Are you a thief?” The police man asked him, shaking him slightly. Xabi shook his head.

“No, he took my money! I was getting it back.” He said, honestly. The Constable did not look impressed. The other man had a nice coat on, barely a smudge on it, clean shoes, and a pressed shirt. Xabi grumbled. This would not end well.

“Empty out the rest of your pockets, you little thief.” The real thief said, sneering at him. Xabi glared at him. The Constable shook him. “What else of mine did you take?” He added. Xabi thrashed around. Hands padded him down, finding the bottle of Laudanum. Xabi whimpered. If they took that from him.... The thief shook it, then pocketed it. Xabi struggled. The Constable found the calling card in his pocket. Xabi grabbed at it, not wanting him to take that from him. He needed that! Not that the Detective Inspector would help him, but he needed it, even in its crumpled state.

“That Laudanum is mine!” He screamed, lunging for it. The man held him back from him as the Constable read the calling card.

“Where did you get this?” The Constable asked. Xabi stilled, his brow furrowed.

“From the Detective Inspector himself.” Xabi stated, bitingly. Sure, he was a whore, but that didn’t mean he was a thief and a liar as well.

“Give the boy his bottle back.” The policeman said dismissively. The thief sneered at Xabi again, but did as he was told. “And the money.” The thief eyed him suspiciously. Xabi held his hand out. He could practically taste the tea, feel it going down his throat. The man gave Xabi the notes, then scampered off under the watchful eye of the Constable. Xabi started to walk away, but the police man caught him by his collar again. Xabi yelped, stuffing the notes into his pocket. “Not so fast, we’re going to pay Inspector Carragher a visit.” The Constable said. Xabi went rigid. Sure, he had the card, and sure he was thinking of going by the place but that didn’t mean that Xabi was ready to talk. His mind raced.

“Why?” He asked, putting his heals into the ground as the Constable forced him to walk beside him.

“Firstly, because I was on my way there when I ran into you and second because I want to know why you have this card.”

“What’s it to you?” Xabi asked, yanking away from the police man’s grip. He had done nothing wrong, why was he the one being punished? The police officer raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t have to answer to you.” He said, which was true. A police man answering to a whore? In his dreams. They walked in silence for a while, turning onto the street that was named on the card. Xabi had it memorized, or so he thought. His memory was a little iffy at the best of times. His skin itched, he scratched it idly as they strolled. He wanted more Laudanum, his mouth watered for it. He wanted the quick feeling of euphoria, then the silence. He longed for nothingness. His muscles ached and body needed rest desperately. As they approached what Xabi assumed to be is house, number 37b, he realized that he was exhausted.

“I really don’t think-” Xabi started as the doorbell rang. He glared at the police officer, who ignored him. Jamie answered the door, looking first at the Constable, and then at Xabi.

“Constable Agger, Xabi... what?”

“Oh so you do know him?” Constable Agger asked, his hand on Xabi’s upper arm. Xabi yanked it away. He wasn’t being manhandled for nothing, not without getting paid. Xabi’s stomach growled, he looked at the floor.

“I do...” Jamie trailed off, looking Xabi up and down. Xabi felt more naked with clothes on than he did without. He didn’t like it. “Why don’t you two come inside.” Jamie offered, opening the door wide so that they could walk in. Last thing he wanted, surely, was news to spread about a young boy being brought around his house by a Constable.

He led them into the foyer and offered them seats. Constable Agger remained standing, so Xabi did as well even though he felt like he could faint at any moment. His arm itched something wicked, he held it with his opposite hand, hoping that would help it. It didn’t.

“How did you end up with Xabi, Agger?” Jamie asked as he sat. He was in regular clothes, like ones he had been wearing the day before. If they were the same, Xabi couldn’t tell, everything was hazy from their meeting. Xabi wouldn’t have been able to pick Jamie out of a crowd if he had to, to be quite honest. The bottle of Laudanum in his pocket was getting heavier and heavier by the second.

“Well, he came running out of an alleyway, with a smartly dressed man limping behind him.”

“He stole my money.” Xabi chimed in.

“What were you doing in an alley?” Jamie asked, an eye brow raised. Xabi looked from Constable Agger to D.I. Carragher and bit his lip. Jamie looked at Agger and nodded once.

“I am sorry Daniel, but Xabi is helping me-”

“With the Chief?” Daniel Agger asked. Jamie sighed audibly. “You know I can help you, Sir.” He goaded.

“Not just yet. I will be in touch if you can help me in any way.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Daniel said, bowing slightly, then leaving without another word.

“Sorry about that, I know you probably wanted to talk alone.”

“Who said I wanted to talk? He dragged me here when he searched my damned pockets.” Xabi retorted. Jamie stilled, staring at him, scrutinizing everything about him.

“Would you like some tea?” Jamie asked. Xabi’s stomach tossed and turned at the thought. Yes, he did want some tea, very much.

“No.” He said, stubborn. Jamie sighed, again.

“What are you doing outside the brothel?” Jamie asked. Xabi’s back stiffened.

“We leave every night, I am not some slave.”

“Xabi, I am sorry. I didn’t mean it like-”

“We’re people too-”

“I understand-”

“No. You don’t.” Xabi said, bitingly. Jamie stood, and for a moment Xabi thought he was going to walk across the room and hit him. Instead, Jamie poured him a cup of tea. Xabi shivered as Jamie put the cup and plate on the table by the chair next to where he was seated.

“Please, sit.” Jamie stated as he sat back down. “I have biscuits as well.” He added. Xabi sat, eyeing him suspiciously. “Let’s start over, alright?” Jamie offered him. Xabi sipped his tea, it warmed him up almost immediately. He had forgotten that he was wet and cold, what with the itching and the fact that he had been robbed.

“Alright.”

“Someone stole your money?” Jamie asked him. Xabi took another sip of tea, and nodded.

“I had fallen asleep in an alley, and someone decided they thought they would like to rob me and Constable Agger thought I had done the thieving, and not them.” Xabi stated nonchalantly. He wanted to forget about the whole ordeal. He looked at the clock that was set above the fireplace, the brothel would be opening within the hour. He needed to get back.

“So Agger grabbed you, thinking you were a thief.”

“Apparently I look like one.” Xabi said, looking at his clothes. He couldn’t blame him, not really. Next to the other man he did look like he was more than likely the crook. Jamie was staring at him again, which was off putting.

“But you had my card on you.” Xabi’s leg was jittery, hopping on the ball of his foot as he sat. He wanted to go back to the brothel. If he was late...

“I take my things with me when I leave the brothel.” He said defensively. “Wouldn’t want someone to see that a Detective Inspector,” he emphasized those two words, “had been questioning me.” Jamie seemed to ignore his implication.

“Now tell me, since I don’t know the reason, why you have to leave at night?”

“Because I don’t live there.”

“Where do you live?”

“Well, nowhere now.” Xabi seethed. His hands were shaking slightly now, the bottle of Laudanum felt like a brick in his coat pocket. Xabi licked his lips and closed his eyes. All he thought about was their house with the green door, his father pulling him close...

“Xabi?” Jamie asked, pulling Xabi back to the present. Xabi’s eyes snapped open.

“I don’t live anywhere.” Xabi stated, taking a sip of the tea, which was almost gone already. His stomach churned. “I have to go.” He said, standing, scratching his arm as he did so.

“But-”

“I will be missed if I am not there.” Xabi said, a hint of a plea thinly veiled by a sharp remark made Jamie nod.

“I understand, should I come visit you?” Jamie asked, clearing his throat. Xabi’s head was throbbing and he didn’t care. He nodded.

“Yes, fine. They will think you want another go.” He scoffed, Jamie didn’t want anything to do with him. He wanted information that he thought that Xabi had. Jamie was silent at Xabi’s remark. He fidgeted, then cleared his throat. “Could you point me the fastest route back?” Xabi asked, but hated that he had to. He hadn’t paid attention to where he was going when Daniel Agger had been dragging him. Jamie nodded and got out a piece of paper, drawing him a map. Xabi rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting silently for the hand drawn map. It was crude, but gave him the information that he needed. “Thanks.”

“I will be by later, hopefully.” Jamie supplied. Xabi shrugged, he didn’t care. “And Xabi, I want you to think about what you know.”

“I don’t know anything.” Xabi replied.

“I highly doubt that.” Jamie said. Xabi wrinkled his brow at him. He felt flushed and he desperately needed another fix.

“As you wish.” Xabi said, stepping away. He needed to get back.

“I will come around.”

“Alright.” Xabi said as he left. He could feel his heart beat in his ears and his throat was dry. He thought about just dropping the tincture of opium down his throat, but decided against it.

When he finally arrived back at the brothel, he shrugged his damp clothes off, hanging them up out of the way and slipped on a robe. His hands were shaking terribly by the time he prepared the Laudanum. It went down smoothly, his skin slowly ceased itching as his eyes closed. He stood there, waiting for the emptiness to engulf him.

Chapter Two

Steven Gerrard sat at the breakfast table, alone, reading the newspaper and forgetting about the coffee that had been poured for him. His toast was half eaten, butter untouched and jam dismissed. Mornings were dull. A stroll around the block, through the park, and back again didn’t bring lunch any closer. He didn’t know why he bothered with it. Behind him, Martin Kelly cleared his throat.

“Yes, take it away please, Martin.” He said, sighing. Martin came and retrieved the uneaten food and the cold coffee, then left him. Steven’s eyes darted to the empty chair to his left, then looked down at the paper, his eyes downcast. His thumb idly rubbed against his ring finger, which was bare. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, then stood up. A walk was what he needed, it seemed.

He made his way to the door, putting his coat on, his hat, and grabbing gloves out of his coat pocket and slipping them on. Martin walked down the hallway, tisking at him.

“I could have gotten those for you.” He supplied. Steven scoffed.

“You aren’t four people, Martin.”

“I can be.” He said, smiling.

“There is no need.”

“There is always a need.” Martin said, gravely. Steven remained silent to that comment.

“I will be back for luncheon.” Steven said as Martin opened the door for him.

“What would you like?” Martin asked. Steven gave him a small smile.

“Surprise me.” He said as he walked down the steps, turning to his right once he reached the pavement. He could hear the door shutting behind him. He was surprised Martin didn’t try to follow him, but he supposed that Martin had it tough, being the only servant left. Going from a full household to one, well, he didn’t blame him. He wanted a simpler life, staying in the city, less servants... Maybe he should hire a cook back, at least. But that made way for a butler and a footman, a maid, scullery maids... Steven’s mind went off on a tangent, remembering how many people used to be on his estate at any given time.

But that was before.

Now it was just Martin and him. He didn’t think he made it too hard for Martin, not really. He was rather self sufficient. He didn’t need a butler dressing him, picking out his clothes. Martin got to cook for Steven and himself all at once, they ate the same exact things now. Making food for one person seemed like a such a waste, making it for two was easier.

Before Steven knew it, he had rounded the block and walked through the park. He was at his doorstep once more. He needed a longer route, it seemed. He walked in to see that a calling card had been left for him in the bowl by the door. That was odd, he rarely had callers, now.

Jamie Carragher  
Detective Inspector

Very odd indeed.

“Martin.” Steven called out as he shrugged off his coat, pulled his gloves off, and hung his hat up. Martin appeared, an apron around his neck, flour on his face and dough in his hands.

“Yes, Sir?” He asked. Steven couldn’t help but smile at him. He waved the card about at Martin.

“Inspector Carragher stopped by?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir, he did.” Martin started. “ He said he would be back by, after luncheon most likely.”

“Did he supply the nature of his visit?” He asked. It wasn’t like Jamie just to pop by.

“He did not, sorry.” Martin said, sheepish. “I should have asked.”

“No, it is alright. He left his card, that is enough.” Steven felt its edges, the bottom left was bent: the corner that meant it had been a business call. What sort of business could he mean? Steven’s brow knit. “I will be in my drawing room, in case he calls again before luncheon.” Steven said as he walked in. Martin nodded, heading back into the kitchen.

 

Jamie came to call well into the afternoon, which seemed odd. Surely his police duties kept him busier than what he seemed to be? Steven met him in the drawing room, where he had spent the afternoon doing he didn’t even know what to pass the time. He had thought a lot about going to the club, being around his friends and acquaintances but ever since, well, what happened he hadn’t really wanted to be in social settings. Becoming a hermit was a bit overboard, he thought, a recluse even more so. Martin was surely thinking it, stopping all attendance at parties to stay home and sit by the fire, staring at nothing. He didn’t pay mind to that though, or thought he was at fault; he had lost everything he cared about.

Steven stood when Jamie entered the room, they nodded to each other in greeting and Steven offered Jamie a chair.

“Would you like some tea?” Steven asked. Jamie nodded.

“That would be nice, Sir.”

“Don’t call me that, Jamie.” Steven said. They were never formal in the past, not with Jamie being Alex’s cousin. Well, now it was all different, of course. No longer family and all that.

“Habit. It has been a long week.”

“Yes, I heard that Benitez has gone missing.” Steven said as a condolence. He had never really liked the Chief Inspector but that was beside the point. Not taking a liking to and being glad someone was missing is quite a leap if you think about it.

“Yes, which, if I can be frank, is the reason that I am here.”

“Oh?” Steven asked, perplexed. Martin just brought in tea for them and was pouring it. Steven noticed that Martin’s eyebrows were knit in confusion as well, even if he didn’t allude to it in words.

“Yes, well,” Jamie cleared his throat, “I might have found a lead and... this is hard for me to ask Steven, but I have a favor to-”

“Of course, yes.” Steven said immediately. Jamie shook his head.

“I haven’t asked you yet.”

“I am sure it won’t be any trouble.” He said, smiling.

“Well, I think it will be.”

“Alright, ask me and we shall see if I back out of it, then.”

“Let me explain first, I am sure some background would help the matter.”

“Whatever you like, Jamie. Explain away.” Steven offered him as he took a sip of his tea. Martin made his favorite, and gave him scones. He would have to thank him later. Steven always preferred scones to biscuits.

“Well I was wondering if you could safe house someone for me, if they end up any help at all in the matter-”

“Don’t they have safe houses for that sort of thing?” Steven asked. He didn’t want to sound daft but that is what those establishments were for, after all.

“They do, but I am afraid of putting him in one. I am not sure at the moment who I should trust.” Steven sat there for a moment in silence, letting the information sink in.

“Why is that?” He asked him.

“Well, he may have been witness to a murder-”

“Oh, jesus-”

“And it might have something to do with the Chief.”

“Like, a kidnapping and a murder? Or-”

“I am not sure, Steven. I shouldn’t even be asking you, honestly. I just know you have an estate, out of the city-”

“No, of course.” Steven sat, thinking. He didn’t really want to go back to the country, not so soon after Alex’s death. That was their home. He sighed deeply. “You can’t think of another place?” Steven asked him.

“I am not even sure he would be up for leaving London.” Jamie stated. “I was just on my way to visit him, truthfully.”

“I see.” Steven shifted where he sat. “Would you like me to accompany you-”

“No.” Jamie stammered. Steven raised an eyebrow at him. “Steven, he is a whore.”

Steven stilled. A whore? His blood ran cold. Jamie wanted him to safe house a whore? He gritted his teeth. If the wrong people, no, any one found out that a whore was the guest at the Gerrard Estate he would be ruined. Not that he cared, not with everything that has happened. But his family’s name would be ruined forever. Jamie had to know what he was asking of him.

“Ah.” Steven said when he realized he had to say something to break the silence.

“I shouldn’t have asked-”

“You said this whore may not even want to cooperate with you, correct?” Steven asked. Jamie nodded. “Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“You aren’t turning me down?” Jamie asked, surprised. Steven didn’t look at him, but looked at the fireplace instead and sipped his tea.

“You can’t just ask him about it and then be done with it?” Steven asked.

“Well the problem is... he isn’t well.” Steven stilled. Memories of Alex sick flooded his mind, bed ridden for months and not getting any better.

“No.” Steven stated. He wouldn’t go through that again.

“Not like that, Steven.” Steven’s heart was beating in his chest, but he showed no sign of it.

“Then how-”

“Opium.” Ah. Steven sat there, thinking for a few moments.

“You need him clean so he is coherent?” Steven asked. Jamie nodded.

“He can’t testify if he is doped up.” Steven sighed, then cleared his throat. A drugged up whore in his family’s estate, they would roll in their graves at the mere thought of bringing that into their house. Steven knew that where ever Martin had gone off to, he could still hear their conversation.

“Give me time?” Steven asked. That was what he needed, time to think this through. A whore, really? Of all the ridiculous things that could have come out of Jamie’s mouth he hit him with this. And in his time of mourning.

It would certainly be a distraction.

“Of course.” Jamie offered, standing. “I should be off, anyways. I don’t want to go over there in peak hours or anything.” Steven stayed still. Was Jamie worried that he would be taking money from a whore? Steven felt as though he needed another walk around the park. Or a drink, a stiff one.

“Thank you for stopping by.” Steven offered, standing as Jamie made his way to the door, putting his hat on.

“I can tell you are regretting saying yes to me in the first place.” Jamie said with a hint of a smile. The corner of Steven’s mouth turned upwards.

“We’ll see.” He said, his lips pursed. Once Jamie was out the door, Martin appeared, his jaw gaping.

“Sir, surely-”

“I don’t want to speak of it.” Steven said, sighing. He had to think. He didn’t want to listen to Martin go on and on about it. He would have to send a telegram to Kenneth Dalglish, the estate groundsman about their return. Steven shut his eyes, apparently he had already made up his mind. He would help Jamie any way he could and if the poor soul had seen a murder surely he wasn’t in a healthy frame of mind. Steven scoffed at himself, the whore was addicted to a household remedy, of course he wasn’t healthy.

“But, sir I was just going to say that surely I should go shopping for more groceries if we are going to be adding another mouth to feed.” Steven looked at Martin, a boy of not even nineteen, basically a footman acting as a butler and cook, letting Steven know that he already pieced together that Steven was going to help Jamie. Steven swallowed. He wasn’t sure he wanted it out in the open yet that he would be taking in a prostitute, a person of ill repute.

How on earth had Jamie found the whore in the first place? Steven would have to remember to ask him, at some point. For now, though, they had to prepare. Should he start now, or wait for the arrival of their guest? Their guest. He liked that thought more than calling him “the whore” which sounded horrible to him. Stevie hadn’t been sure whether or not the guest even knew anything, or wanted to help.

“Good idea, when I telegram Dalglish I will have him make sure there is plenty of food for us all when we arrive.”

“So we will be returning to the country?” Martin asked. Steven looked at him for a moment before answering.

“I think that would be best, don’t you? Less people to gossip about the mysterious guest at our house. The last thing we would want is for someone to come to call and us have to explain about our guest and how we met.”

“Couldn’t you say he is a cousin.”

“That could easily come back to smack me in the face later, surely.” Steven supplied. Martin remained quiet after that.

Chapter Three

Jamie wanted to get things over with. He walked slowly towards the brothel, taking his time. He wasn’t sure if Xabi would be busy or not. What if they sent him to someone else, even if he asked for Xabi? How would he explain that he would only see him. Did that happen often? Did Xabi have many regulars that only came to him? How much of the money that Xabi was making did he actually get to keep? Jamie’s head was spinning by the time he got arrived. Just like the day before, he walked in to find the bottom floor filled with smoke and people sitting on cushions, relaxing as they got high. Jamie’s brow furrowed. The Inspector in him despised this place. Really, he should shut it down.

He stilled. That was a thought. Maybe the Chief had written the address down in order to shut the operation down completely? That could be it. The man behind the front desk eyed him warily.

“Can I help you?” He asked, not at all pleasantly. Jamie wondered if he recognized him from the day before or not.

“Ah, yes. I need to see Xabi.” He said, clearing his throat and looking around, not keeping eye contact. Last thing he needed is someone to recognize him or remember him being here... twice. The guy motioned his head up the stairs without a care.

“You know where he is, yeah?” He asked rhetorically. Without another word Jamie made his way up the stairs and to the last room on the left. Once more, the door was ajar. When he walked in, Xabi was laying on the bed, hand over his face. When Xabi realized someone else was in the room, he sat up, his head lulling to the side as his eyes opened slowly.

“Pay in advance this time.” He said, smirking. Jamie scoffed.

“Depends on what you’ve got for me.”

“You paid me enough for a blow job last time. Pay me for a fuck.” Xabi said, moving his hips rhythmically into the air as he said it. Jamie averted his gaze and brought out his wallet. This whore was becoming expensive.

“How much is that?”

“You don’t know?” Xabi asked, coy. His teeth raked across his bottom lip, an eyebrow was raised. This kid was high as a kite and could care less about what he was saying.

“No, actually, I don’t.”

“How much do you pay for pussy?” Xabi asked. His hands were roaming again. For Pete’s sake he actually thought he was going to get a rise out of Jamie.

“I don’t pay for pussy.” Jamie stated, throwing a note or two more than he paid the day before. Xabi grabbed the notes and immediately stopped fondling himself.

“Whatever.” He said, sighing and folding the notes up.

“Will you please get dressed.” Jamie stated. Xabi looked at him like a petulant child.

“No, I don’t think so. That is a waste of time and energy I currently do not possess.”

“How the hell can you fuck all day, then?” Jamie asked. Xabi glared at him.

“Are you here to grill me about how to be a whore or do you have something better to ask with the time alotted?” Xabi asked bitingly.

“We only have a certain amount of time?” Jamie asked. Xabi held his hand out.

“The more my hands are full, the happier the big bloke downstairs will be.” Jamie gritted his teeth and handed over another note. Xabi grinned.

“I don’t fuck all day. Most want a rag doll anyways.” Xabi moved his arm as if displaying himself. “Look, I fit the picture perfectly.” He said nonchalantly. Jamie’s blood pressure was rising. “You know I don’t know who you are looking for, right?” Xabi asked. “The chance of me seeing this guy, blowing him or whatever the case may be before he fucked off someplace else is slim to none.” He said.

“Well he was the Chief Inspector.”

“That’s lovely. I don’t know anyone’s title or job when they walk in here. Anonymity is key with whores don’t you know.” He said, laying back on the bed, his head hanging to one side. He was staring off into space again.

“But you witnessed a murder-”

“Which was reported. No one came. No one cares that a pimp died.” Xabi said, his tone was harsh. Jamie’s lips pursed. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with Xabi this doped up. The kid was limp as a wet noodle and naked before him, his skin was clammy and his cheeks were flushed.

“What if I cared?”

“Then you would be alone.” He said, his voice cracking. Jamie knew that Xabi cared as well.

“When you said that you were his son-”

“His name was William Crewe.” Xabi said, his eyes were closed and his voice was barely above a whisper.

“You said that you were Crewe’s son?” Jamie asked. He took the blanket that was on the bed and covered Xabi. Xabi’s hand gripped the blanket, his knuckles white.

“Adopted. And not even fully adopted.” He said, his voice quiet. Jamie had to strain to listen. He was drifting off, Jamie realized.

“Xabi how many doses have you taken today?” Jamie asked. “After you left this morning?” Xabi didn’t answer him. Jamie put his hand on Xabi’s upper arm. “Xabi.” Xabi’s eyes fluttered open.

“How much Laudanum have you taken?” Jamie asked him again. Xabi licked his lips slowly, his eyes barely opening then closing again.

“Enough.” He stated. Jamie huffed.

“Xabi, I want to take you somewhere safe.”

“Safe how?” Xabi asked, mumbling as he buried his face into his pillow.

“An estate.” Xabi groaned.

“No.” He said, flinging the blanket off of him then sitting up and looking at Jamie in the eye. His lips were close to Jamie’s. “I am a whore, Carragher.” He stated. “I am not going onto an estate.”

“I think you should reconsider.”

“They won’t let me go.” He said, backing away from Jamie’s face easily. He sat back against the headboard, tilting his head to the side. “You know, you are a very quiet fuck.” He stated. Jamie’s jaw dropped. Xabi started moving, shaking the bed so that the headboard hit the wall repeatedly. “Yes, fuck me harder, just like that. Come for me!” He screamed, moaned and thrashed around as he made a commotion. Jamie covered his face with his hand. He should stop him. He hadn’t fucked the kid, he hadn’t even touched him... but he had paid him. Shit. Xabi looked at him, now laying on the bed, tangled in the sheet and panting. His mouth was open and he was smiling slyly at Jamie. “Are you a good fuck?” He asked, his brow furrowing. “I couldn’t tell.”

Jamie rolled his eyes at Xabi and stood up. If he was going to just waste his time, he wasn’t going to help him. Xabi needed to want to leave. He straightened his tie then walked to the door, reached for the handle, then turned back to Xabi. He hadn’t moved, leaning back on this elbows and panting on the bed he was watching Jamie with his legs spread open.

“What do you mean ‘they won’t let me go’, you can’t leave?” Jamie asked him. Xabi rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed.

“Not back to that. I want you to fuck me.” He said, his voice dripping with lust, his body moving down the bed, the sheet kicked to the side again.

“No, you don’t.” Jamie stated. Xabi bit his bottom lip, his brow furrowing. “Xabi, I can’t help you if you don’t want to be helped in the first place.”

“You’re the one coming in here asking for help, not me.” He said. “If you are done fucking with me then get out.” He sneered.

“You know where to find me. I won’t call on you again.”

“I don’t make house calls.” Xabi said as Jamie opened the door. Jamie left him with a cold, hard stare.

 

He started down the stairs but only made it halfway when he heard Xabi’s feet patter across the floor boards. He turned around, his hand on the railing to see Xabi, his blanket wrapped around his waist, panting with his eyes wide.

“Please.” He stated, motioning back to his room. Jamie was amazed at how fast he had gotten up and also at the fact that he was able to think about grabbing the blanket to cover himself up with. Jamie couldn’t help but notice that Xabi looked scared. Jamie followed him back into his room where Xabi closed the door then leaned against it, his cheek resting against the door itself.

“Yes?” Jamie asked, crossing his arms. He wanted to hear Xabi say the words, he needed him to.

“Are you sure that you can keep me safe?”

“Is there something I need to keep you safe from?” Jamie asked. In all honesty, he had no idea what was going on in this brothel. But a dead owner only seemed to be the beginning of its problems, his missing boss aside. For all he knew, the two cases could be totally separate.

“I think so.” Xabi said, his eyes wide. “I mean,” he swallowed, “I don’t know exactly. All I know is my father is dead and well-”

“Are you scared?” Jamie asked him. Xabi nodded. Jamie could tell that it pained Xabi that he even had to admit to it, had to admit that he needed help but that was what Jamie planned to do: help him. He wasn’t one for saving whores from their chosen lives but it didn’t seem like Xabi ever had much of a choice in the first place. Not if he got into whoring from his own father. Jamie didn’t even want to think about how many kinds of fucked up that was, especially not when a doped up whore was in front of him asking for safety and hopefully some clothes. “Alright, how about we get you out of here?” Jamie asked. Xabi looked around.

“I can’t leave until closing.” Xabi stated.

“Why?” Jamie asked. Xabi just stared at him blankly.

“Because I’ll get beaten for it. Peak hours, high demand whore-”

“You’re in high demand?” Jamie asked. Xabi looked like he wanted to punch him.

“Would you pay that much for a fuck?” Xabi asked, referring to the amount of notes that were currently stacked on his desk from their earlier conversation.

“No.”

“Neither would other men.” Xabi said. “I wasn’t passed around like some common whore by my father.” He snapped. “Now though-” He stopped, clenching his jaw. “Tonight, after closing.”

“Want me to meet you here?” Jamie asked. Xabi bit his lip, his eyes were down cast. Jamie could tell that he was rethinking his options.

“No, best not. I can meet you at yours-”

“My wife.” Jamie stated. Xabi nodded.

“Of course.”

“Around the corner, I will hire a carriage.” Jamie said. Xabi’s jaw dropped.

“Make it two blocks down.”

“Bring your belongings.” Jamie said, reaching for the door knob once more. Xabi was looking at the floor as if he was thinking about not showing up. “I will make all the arrangements.” Jamie said, trying to assure him. Xabi, holding the blanket at his waist, nodded in agreement. With a nod Jamie opened the door and walked out.

He had so much to do in a short period of time, now. He needed to get an answer from Steven right away. He thought about a telegram, since he had to track down Constable Agger as well. If things were going to head south, which Jamie surmised they were about to do, he didn’t want to send Xabi and Steven to the country alone.

Jamie stopped off in the nearest post office, sending Steven a telegram stating that he would be by in the evening for an answer and that things were moving faster than planned. He hoped that was vague enough that no one would know exactly what he was talking about. He didn’t want anything to get back to Steven or he if Chaffin came looking for the former owner’s personal whore.

Personal whore. That was what Jamie assumed Xabi had been. As much as he said that he was William Crewe’s “son” he also said that he was informally adopted by him. That could only mean one thing in Jamie’s mind. This kid is beyond fucked up, Jamie thought as he walked down to where he knew that Daniel Agger would be still on patrol.

He had to ask if Daniel really did want in on the case or not, because Jamie would have to talk to Daniel’s immediate superior to have him moved to his jurisdiction on this. He didn’t want to talk to them if he couldn’t count on Daniel supporting his decision. After a while of looking around the area, he found him talking to someone on a street corner.

When Daniel spotted him, he excused himself from his current conversation in order to talk to Jamie.

“Detective.” He greeted Jamie, who nodded in response.

“Constable Agger, I was just on the way to headquarters and I wanted to run a proposition by you.” Jamie said, sticking his hands in his pockets. He really needed Daniel’s help on this. Something in his gut told him that the whore would need some sort of protection if he stepped out the brothel’s doors for good. Not that he had any evidence to back that up, yet.

“What sort of proposition, Sir?” Daniel asked him. Jamie sighed. He wasn’t even sure if Steven had agreed or not yet.

“You met Xabi this morning, right?” Jamie asked. Daniel nodded. “He was the witness to a murder-”

“We need to safe house him, Sir?” Daniel asked, putting two and two together.

“We do, but I can’t use any of the police sanctioned houses.” Jamie said carefully. Daniel’s brow creased in confusion.

“Why?” Daniel asked.

“I don’t know who I should trust at the moment, to be quite frank.” Jamie stated. He watched Daniel for his reaction. He was surprised to see Daniel nod.

“Since the Chief's disappearance, we don’t know who may be in on it.”

“Exactly.”

“And this murder, it has something to do with Benitez’s being missing?” Daniel asked.

“I am positive it does.” Jamie lied. If Daniel knew this was all on a hunch, it wouldn’t happen. He had to tell him that, really.

“So you are safe housing Xabi, what do you need me for?” Daniel asked.

“Well, I have reason to believe that he is both in danger and that he may try to sneak off at the same time.” Jamie said, honestly. Daniel nodded, thinking. “Basically I need permission from you to ask for you to change jurisdiction and work under me.” Jamie said, getting to the point.

“Will we be staying in the city?” Daniel asked.

“No, I think not. An estate I believe, in the country.” Jamie said, hesitant.

“When?”

“As soon as possible, within the week.” Jamie said. Daniel nodded again.

“You talk to who you need to, I want to help with this in any way I can.” He said, serious. Jamie smiled, relieved.

“Thank you, I will be in touch. I have to head to the station now.” Daniel shook Jamie’s hand in an informal accord. Jamie felt better, knowing that someone would be with them in the country. If everything went as planned, no one would know where Xabi went and certainly who he was with. One should never count their chickens before they are hatched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Xabi sat on his bed, thinking. His things were in his father’s house, the house that Chaffin had taken from him. He would leave with nothing but the clothes on his back and a few notes in his pocket. Leaving with someone he barely knew, to be dropped off at another place. He closed his eyes, remembering his mother bringing him to William for the first time. He cried, unable to grasp what was happening. He wrapped his arms around William immediately looking for comfort. The memory shifted to Xabi sneaking away, a few years ago. He had wanted to get away, didn’t want others to touch him any longer. His father came looking for him, furious.

Xabi winced at the memory. He never ran away again. Not after his father fed him Laudanum for the first time. Xabi opened his eyes, looking at the bottle that brought him what his father hadn’t been able to: numbness. He didn’t want to care what others did to him. William had held him down, pouring the drug down his throat via the dropper. Xabi remembered his reaction, the euphoria that came and then the nothingness. He itched for that feeling now, but pushed it down. He had enough for one day, almost too much. He licked his dry lips once, looking up at the ceiling. Someone walked into his room, shutting the door behind them. Xabi’s gaze rolled over to them slowly, his breath caught in his throat when he saw who it was. James Chaffin stood there, his hands on his hips and his eyes raking over Xabi’s body. Xabi bit his lip, moving to the middle of the small bed, feet spreading without a word. James smirked at him, walking forward.

“Look at you, so compliant.” He said. Xabi hated his voice, loathed how he smelled, and despised the feel of him. James trailed a finger up Xabi’s leg, his eyes not leaving Xabi’s body. “Nothing to say to me, today?” He asked. Xabi turned his head away. He should have taken more Laudanum, but it was too late for that now. Xabi’s hands were on his on chest, his fingers spread wide. Chaffin’s hands were on him, tweaking a nipple, jacking him idly.

“You know I won’t sell you, don’t you?” He asked, his face close to Xabi’s. Xabi nodded, his eyes closing. “Don’t be so unresponsive. I hear you put on quite a show for others.” He said, licking Xabi’s neck. Xabi shuddered. “How about you call me Daddy?” He said, smirking. Xabi glared at him and tried to move away. James snatched Xabi’s wrists and pinned him against the bed. Xabi’s body immediately went limp. “Do not think about running.” He hissed. Xabi knew deep down that he meant from him here, now, but he couldn’t help but swallow his words for what the connotation meant. He would kill Xabi if he left the brothel. Xabi turned his head towards James, and kissed him. He thought about nothing as he wrapped his legs around him. James grunted, happy but then ended the kiss. “You think that you can take my mind off how you rejected me, boy?” He said, his anger apparent. Xabi’s hands were released and they went straight for Chaffin’s pants. Chaffin laughed, letting Xabi free him. Chaffin grabbed Xabi by his legs, spreading them wide and pushing him onto his back as Xabi’s thin fingers wrapped around Chaffin. “I’m going to fuck you, hard, boy.” He said close to Xabi’s ear. Xabi shuddered beneath him.

There was a knock at the door, then it opened. Chaffin growled, turning away from Xabi. Xabi’s legs fell to the side limpy, his hands went to his stomach, head turned away from the door. He stared off into space, knowing that whoever bombarded into his room would be wanting to talk to Chaffin. The new boss. The new Mr. Crewe. Xabi felt tears welling up, but forced them down.

“Mr. Chaffin, you’re needed downstairs, its urgent.” Chaffin turned back to look at Xabi, his eyes raking over his body. Xabi bit his lip. Hated, loathed, despised...

Chaffin grabbed Xabi’s leg, pulling it towards the other and forcing Xabi onto his side. Xabi went easily, like a rag doll he let Chaffin put him in the position that he wanted him in. Chaffin’s fingers pressed against Xabi’s entrance. He didn’t make a noise, but arched his back slightly at the intrusion. Xabi knew that Victor, Chaffin’s lackey, was there in the room watching. He didn’t care.

“Sir, it is dire.” Victor added as Chaffin pressed further in. Chaffin’s other hand was on Xabi’s hip, bruising him. He pulled his hands away and stood. Xabi didn’t move. He heard footsteps towards the door and let out a long breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Don’t relax now. You’re coming home with me tonight.” Chaffin said as he left, shutting the door behind him. Xabi gulped back tears. After a few moments he sat up. He was shivering. Without thinking he started dressing himself. He had to go to Jamie’s now. He couldn’t wait for a carriage, there wouldn’t be one. He would be going home with Chaffin. Xabi ran his forearm underneath his nose as he sniffled. His emotions were bubbling up to the surface and it was hard to keep them down. He eyed the bottle, but did nothing with it as he laced up his boots. He walked to the door and locked it then grabbed the bottle and the notes that were on the desk from the day’s work. He would be taking it all with him. Xabi opened the window and looked down to the ground, he would have to hope that the jump wouldn’t hurt too badly. He climbed out the window and held onto the ledge with his feet on the bricks of the building. It wasn’t too long of a drop down into the alley below, not really. Xabi held his breath as he let go, pushing off of the building.

Once he hit the ground, he rolled. He didn’t want to land directly on his feet. He felt his torso, making sure the bottle of Laudanum hadn’t broken it. He sighed when he realized it hadn’t. He stood, wobbly and a little sore, then started walking towards the street. The street lamps were lit and the sun had fallen. He turned up his collar against the wind and started walking briskly towards Jamie’s flat.

When he arrived, he took a moment to warm his hands, then rang the bell. As soon as he did, he remembered that Jamie had said he had a wife and immediately felt bad for intruding when Jamie had sad that Xabi shouldn’t show up at their home. Luckily, Jamie answered. When he did, Xabi couldn’t help but notice his surprise.

“Xabi, you-”

“I had to leave.” Xabi said, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt. He was terrified. Leaving the brothel, no one to trust, and no where to go besides Jamie, a cop. Jamie opened the door for him, letting him in.

“Did something happen?” Jamie asked him. Xabi nodded as Jamie lead him into the drawing room. The Constable was there, along with two other men. Xabi stopped as soon as he saw them. They were dressed nicely, cleaned and pressed clothes and shined shoes. Xabi felt out of place. He looked up at Jamie who smiled at him.

“Gents, this is Xabi.” Jamie said, introducing them. “Xabi, you already met Constable Agger this morning,” Xabi nodded his head in acknowledgement, “And this is Steven Gerrard,” Steven stood and held out his hand for Xabi to shake. Xabi took it, his hand felt warm. Xabi’s fingers were freezing, he had no gloves. They were at his father’s- Chaffin’s house. He pulled his hand back as if stung by the thought of it. “And that is Martin Kelly, his butler.” Jamie offered. Martin smiled at him, Xabi attempted to give him the same gesture.

“Hello.” Xabi said. He hadn’t realized he would be walking into some sort of dinner party. “Sorry to intrude, I just-”

“You aren’t intruding.” Steven offered with a kind smile. “We were just discussing you.” Xabi licked his lips, looking up at Jamie for reassurance. Jamie nodded.

“Steven has been kind enough to offer you safe keeping until we figure things out.” Xabi didn’t know what to say, really.

“Alright.” He whispered, looking at the floor. He supposed he was to be owned by him now. Anyone was better than Chaffin, he had to tell himself over and over again.

“We were just discussing how we were to pick you up tonight.” Steven said by way of conversation.

“Yes, I couldn’t stay there. I wasn’t going to be allowed to roam around tonight.” Xabi said, looking mainly at Jamie. “Chaffin wanted to take me home with him. I wouldn’t have been able to make it to the carriage.”

“I am glad you came here.”

“I forgot you told me not to.” Xabi said, his hands shaking slightly. Jamie smiled at him.

“No matter, you are here now and Constable Agger will make sure nothing happens to you.” Jamie assured him. Xabi looked to Daniel who nodded affirmation. Xabi’s heart was beating fast. Why would they send a cop? He was uncomfortable. The only time he had ever been in a room full of men, they had hired him for the night. Xabi’s breath quickened as he remembered that night. Hands all over him, how tired he was, how many-

“Would you like to sit?” Jamie asked him. Xabi blinked up at him.

“May I be excused for a moment? Where is your privvy?” Xabi asked. He needed a dose. Too many memories were popping up and now that he was out of the brothel he just needed to forget, apathy was key. Jamie nodded curtly, showing Xabi the way. Once he was inside, he shut the door and got the bottle out. There was no glass, he had to take it via the dropper which he never liked doing but he didn’t care, not now.

One, two, three, four drops on the back of his tongue. He shut his eyes, swallowing the dose. He leaned against the door, waiting for the short lived euphoria that hit just before the drop off. He put the stopper back on the bottle, then looked at himself in the mirror. Bags under his eyes, gaunt, chapped lips. He looked away, retreating back to the drawing room.

As he walked down the hallway, he looked at the pictures on the walls of Jamie’s family. William never had pictures hanging of relatives, never spoke of anyone. His fingers trailed across a frame of a wedding picture. It must have been Jamie’s parents. Xabi stared at it until he heard mention of his name in the drawing room. He edged closed, stilling his breath so that he could hear.

“He seems rather stable.” He heard Steven say. “But I haven’t been around many people on Laudanum-”

“No, I could tell he wasn’t high.” Jamie said, sighing. Xabi’s eyes widened.

“No matter, we can’t leave tonight. We were supposed to have hours still to plan. Is it alright if we head out in the afternoon? Surely a few more hours in London couldn’t hurt.” Steven said. Xabi could feel his limbs growing heavier, his head lulling into the carelessness that he desperately needed. No feelings, no memories. He walked into the room and sat next to Jamie, his hands on the arm rests. The chair was comfortable, especially with the fire going. They looked at him, but he just watched the fire. Being in a room full of men with his clothes on made him feel naked.

Jamie cleared his throat.

“Well, I suppose it would be alright. Do you have a guest room that he could stay in at yours?” Jamie asked.

“Of course.” Steven said, looking at Martin. “If anything I am sure he could stay in the extra bed in Martin’s quarters.” Steven offered. Martin nodded.

“I think that would be best.” Martin stated, looking at Xabi. Xabi’s knuckles tightened around the armrest. Sharing a room. His eyes closed, unable to keep them open. Thoughts of sex, forceful, and harsh scampered through his mind. What he would have endured tonight had he not left.

But he left. His father would be upset at him for leaving again. Punishment, restraints, and gasps for air. Xabi’s eyes opened as he heard shuffling. Steven and Jamie were standing, shaking hands. He was being passed off to Steven now. Sold, it seemed. If it wasn’t Chaffin, it would be someone else his mind told him. Maybe Steven wouldn’t be so bad. Jamie grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. Xabi looked up at him, pleading. He didn’t want to go. He liked Jamie, he wanted Jamie to want to keep him. He was sorry for how he acted in the brothel. He opened his mouth to tell him but before he knew it, he was being lead outside where a carriage was waiting.

Raw panic ripped through his body as he remembered being taken to William, his mother handing him over like he was an item to be bought and paid for. He twisted his body, trying to get back into the house.

“Xabi, get in the carriage.” Jamie prompted.

“Let me stay.” Xabi pleaded, his fingers gripping Jamie’s coat.

“It isn’t safe.”

“You don’t want me.” Xabi stated. Jamie stilled. For a second, Xabi thought maybe Jamie would reconsider. “I’ll be good I swear it.”

“I know you will be.” Jamie said, turning Xabi towards the carriage. “Constable Agger will make sure you are taken care of.” Agger? Like he had that morning? Trying to call him a thief? Xabi heard Jamie whisper to Steven that he had probably taken the drug in the bathroom. Xabi reeled. It wasn’t their business. Panic gripped him. He didn’t want to leave London, he shouldn’t have left the brothel. He had been safe there, he knew it. Nothing would have happened. He would have had one bad night with Chaffin but Laudanum would have saved him. Now he was leaving and he was scared.

“No, I want to go back.” He said, trying to pull away from Jamie’s grip. Instead, somehow, he ended up in the Carriage next to Martin. Xabi curled into the corner. Now that he was sitting, his body went limp. Strain had weakened him. He watched Jamie as the door closed behind Steven climbing in. Darkness overtook him as the carriage started moving.

Chapter 5

It took himself, Constable Agger, and Steven to carry the incapacitated Xabi into Steven’s London Flat. Martin was surprised at how heavy the seemingly thin whore was. Don’t think of him as a whore, Martin thought, scolding himself. Think of him as a guest, that was what Steven had called him. A guest who couldn’t walk currently, it seemed. Martin flushed at Steven coming into the vacant servant’s quarters. His room was the same as it had been when the house was full, one of the doubles with two beds and two dressers. He didn’t want the butler’s big room, he was fine with his. He even kept the same bed. He didn’t want Mr. Gerrard to know how much he missed the full house, the rest of the servants. It would only make Steven more upset. As if he needed that over his head.

They set Xabi down, on top of the covers. He was awake, but had refused to leave the carriage. Constable Agger had been the one to huff and grab him, pulling him by his arms. Martin didn’t understand, not really, why Xabi was acting the way he was. He seemed fine when he arrived at Detective Inspector Carragher’s flat. But now... well. Steven was looking down at him, his shirt wrinkled. Martin’s brow furrowed. He shouldn’t have had to carry him. He and Constable Agger should have been able to manage without him.

“Sir, would you like something to eat before you turn in?” Martin asked. Steven shook his head, but turned to Daniel Agger.

“Constable, would I be correct in thinking that you are staying the night, or will you be returning in the morning?” He asked.

“I think it best I go home to retrieve my things. I will be here at first light.” He said, looking at Steven, then Martin. Martin flushed, he shouldn’t have been acknowledged. There was no reason for it. He looked away from them and began taking off the whore’s shoes so that he could get him under the covers.

“Alright, I will see you out.” Steven said, offering a hand to the doorway. Martin stood up straight.

“Sir, I can-”

“You take care of him.” Steven said firmly, then left. Martin bristled, but didn’t snap back. He looked down at Xabi, who was staring at the wall as the door closed. As soon as it did, Xabi turned his head and looked at him.

“Oh, so you are coherent.” Martin said, his voice monotoned.

“Are we still in London?” Xabi asked. Martin lit a portable lamp at their bedsides, and nodded. Xabi closed his eyes at the news.

“Thinking of running?” Martin asked. Xabi didn’t answer him. “You know, Mr. Gerrard doesn’t need this.” He said, going to his set of drawers to get ready for bed. He could feel Xabi’s gaze on him, heard him rustling on the bed and sitting up. When he turned around, Xabi was stripping off his clothes. Martin’s throat went dry. He got in his bed, getting under the covers. Xabi was leaning back on his elbows, looking up at the ceiling in just his underclothes.

“I don’t know why I am here.” Xabi said. Martin sighed. He really wasn’t the one to be answering questions about any of this.

“Apparently you are in danger.”

“I am only in danger because I came here.” Xabi said, rolling onto his side, away from Martin. Martin’s brow furrowed as he turned the lamp down.

“Did you bring all your things?” Martin asked. He hadn’t seen Xabi carrying anything.

“They aren’t mine anymore.” Xabi said, curling into a ball on the bed. Martin decided to stop asking him questions, he didn’t think he was helping the situation at all.

Before he knew it, it was morning. When he sat up he noticed that Xabi was still curled up in the bed beside him. Martin went through his daily routine, leaving Xabi to sleep. Daniel Agger was true to his word and arrived just as the sun was in the sky. Martin made coffee, offering it to Daniel who smiled as he sipped it. They were both in the kitchen, sitting at the staff dining table when Xabi walked in, dressed.

“Would you like coffee?” Martin asked. Xabi made a face. “Don’t you like coffee?” He asked.

“I’ve never had it.” Xabi said, sitting a little farther from them. Martin stood to get him a cup.

“I think you’ll like it. I will put cream and sugar in it for you.” He said as he did it. Daniel sat watching Martin move, silently, as he sipped his coffee. Martin set the cup of steaming coffee down in front of Xabi and stood there, waiting for his approval of its taste. Xabi held the coffee in his hands for a minute as if warming his hands. Blowing on it, then sipping, he looked up at Martin and smiled.

“I like it.” He said, drinking more of it. Daniel chuckled.

“He is going to be bouncing off the walls.” Martin hadn’t thought of that. What happens if you give a dope addict caffeine? Xabi laughed, which made Martin smile. The bell rang, letting Martin know that Steven was awake. Xabi jumped, not used to it.

“What was that?” He asked, staring at the bells that were on the wall.

“The bell, Steven is calling for me.” Martin said as he put his coffee into the sink. “I have to go.”

“What am I to do?” Xabi asked, looking at Martin. Martin looked to Daniel and shrugged.

“Whatever you like.” He said. “Just stay out of Mr. Gerrard’s library.” He said, walking up the back stairs, making his way to Steven’s room. Hopefully Daniel was planning on occupying Xabi, he had to take care of Steven.

When he arrived to Steven’s quarters, he was already halfway dressed.

“Sir-”

“I would like breakfast, full up. I think enough for the four of us would be good before the long trip.” Steven said, buttoning his shirt. He let Martin button his cuff links, though.

“Will get right on it, Sir.” Martin said.

“Before you go, how did Xabi sleep?” Steven asked. Martin shrugged.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think to ask.” Martin said honestly. Steven nodded. “He had never had coffee before.” Martin said, clearing his throat. “And he asked me what he should be doing with his time.”

“Well, we will be leaving this afternoon. He shouldn’t have to keep himself occupied for too long.” Martin smiled and nodded, leaving Steven for the kitchens once more. When he arrived, the two of them were still sitting there.

“That was fast.” Daniel said.

“I need to make us a breakfast.” Martin huffed, walking back into the pantry. Xabi sat up straighter. Martin emerged with eggs and bacon from the ice box.

“That would be good before a long journey.” Daniel stated, standing. “I think I will take a walk around the block.”

“I am sure that would be fine.” Martin stated, cracking the eggs over the skillet. Martin turned to Xabi. “Would you like to help?” It was worth a shot, keeping him occupied. Xabi’s eyes widened.

“You want me to help?”

“It would certainly go faster.” Martin chimed. “Wash your hands good in the sink.” He said, jabbing his head towards the sink and soap. Xabi scrambled out of his seat to turn the water on. He scrubbed his hands. When he was through he looked lost. “Alright, come over here and shift the eggs around in the skillet, scramble them together. Xabi took the spatula and did as he was asked, smiling the entire time. Martin rose an eyebrow at him, but went to work on the bacon, turning it over as it popped and crackled. He turned away from the stove to get orange juice ready, pouring it into glasses and putting it on a tray. He sliced bread to toast it as well. He checked on Xabi’s process and got him to place even amounts of eggs and bacon onto four plates. “Do you think you could help carry a tray?” Martin asked. Otherwise he would need to make multiple trips.

“I can try.” Xabi said. Martin looked at his hands, making sure they weren’t shaking. He told Xabi to grab the tray with the glasses and extra orange juice, the butter, and jam on it. Martin carried the food. Xabi walked slower than he did up the stairs and through the door, but they made it in one piece. Daniel was in the dining room with Steven, who was reading the paper. Both of them looked shocked that Xabi was carrying a tray.

“Good morning, Xabi.” Steven said, smiling at him as Xabi set the tray down carefully.

“Morning.” Xabi whispered. He sat down next to Daniel, farthest as he could be from Steven who was seated at the head of the table. Martin bristled. He should be sitting there. As if he knew, Steven looked at him and nodded to the place at his left, where Alex should be sitting. Martin looked at the chair. He didn’t want to sit there. For a moment he thought about leaving it empty, about sitting in the next seat, across from Xabi.

A look from Steven told him that he shouldn’t do that. After handing out the plates and setting the glasses down, he sat to Steven’s left, albeit reluctantly.

“I think that we should leave as soon as everything is gathered.” Steven said between bites. He looked at Xabi who was just staring at his plate. “Do you not like eggs and bacon, Xabi?” He asked. Xabi looked at him, quiet. Martin silently urged him to answer Steven. Daniel nudged Xabi’s arm with his elbow.

“You should get some toast and put a little bacon and eggs on it, enough for a bite, and try it. Martin and you did a brilliant job cooking.” He said, smiling.

“You helped, Xabi?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded, taking his fork and doing what Daniel suggested. He moaned a little as the food hit his mouth. Martin blushed, looking down at his plate. The noise had been rather lewd for the breakfast table, but he couldn’t imagine the last time that Xabi probably had this meal, if ever. If he had never so much as had coffee... what else hadn’t he done? Martin thought about everything that Xabi had done that he hadn’t, and flushed more. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his orange juice.

He couldn’t get over the fact that Xabi was a whore. He looked young, around his own age and Martin hadn’t so much as kissed anyone. He looked up at Daniel who was watching him, he smiled at him as he too, drank from his glass.

“I like this, too.” Xabi said. His voice was so quiet now. It was like he didn’t know how to act at all. Silence fell over the table.

“I agree, you two did a fine job.” Steven said, finishing off his bacon. He turned to Daniel. “Do you agree about leaving as soon as we can?” He asked. Daniel took his eyes away from Martin and nodded.

“I do. Getting to the country before dark would be best. Are we taking a street car?” He asked. Steven nodded. “Yes, I can drive us out.” He said. Martin smiled. He liked that Steven loved driving his car. Alex had loved when Steven drove as well. The Chauffer, on the other hand, didn’t really appreciate it. Martin’s thoughts fell when he remembered that they no longer had a Chauffer. Everyone was gone. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. They were going back to the big estate, maybe Steven would bring some of them back. Martin didn’t want to take care of it alone. The task was daunting and he didn’t even want to think about it.

After they were finished, Martin cleared the table and set to doing the dishes. He didn’t want to leave anything out while they were gone. After he was through, he went to his room where Xabi was sitting on the bed, legs crossed staring off into space. Martin let him be as he packed his things in his overnight bag. Xabi didn’t move the entire time and Martin noticed that his bottle of Laudanum was out. Martin frowned. Xabi seemed to have a good morning, why would he take something that made him a vegetable? Martin snapped his fingers in front of Xabi’s face, getting his attention. Xabi looked at him blankly.

“Xabi come on, let’s get to the car.” Martin said, reaching for the bottle. Xabi yelped, snagging it from Martin.

“This is mine.” He said, holding it tightly against his chest.

“I know it is, I was going to put it in my bag so we could go. Do you have a bag to put it in?” Martin asked him. Xabi bit his lip.

“No.”

“Well you can put it with my things. I will give it back when we get there.” He stated. Xabi held onto the bottle for dear life. “I promise.” He added in. Xabi’s grip slackened and Martin took it from him. Martin swore that he heard Xabi whimper as he stowed it away in his bag. “Come on, let’s go.” He said, taking Xabi’s arm and leading him out of the servants’ quarters.

Steven was already at the car, checking everything to make sure it was ready for the journey. He looked at Xabi, then at Martin.

“Martin, do you think that you have any of your old clothes anywhere in the house?” Steven asked. Xabi looked at them, lips pursed. Martin gulped.

“Like, things that wouldn’t fit me any longer?”

“Exactly.” Steven stated. Martin nodded.

“I think so.”

“Maybe gather a few things for Xabi. We don’t know how long we will be there, especially warmer clothes.” Steven said. “And if you see something he could slip on now, maybe it would be best-”

“I don’t need new clothes.” Xabi said. “And if I do, I have money.” He said, reaching into his pocket and showing Steven the notes he took. Martin looked at Steven for his reaction.

“Yes, I am sure you can. But if Martin already has things that no longer fit him, wouldn’t you like a warm jumper and a vest that fits you proper?” Steven asked. Martin took Xabi’s arm again.

“Come on Xabi, let’s rummage through some old boxes before we head out. This way you can put your bottle in a bag with clothes for you and I won’t have to hold onto it.” Martin said, hoping that would get his attention. It did and Xabi was walking on his own in front of Martin. Martin looked back at Steven to see that he had his hands clasped together and he was looking down at them as he gnawed on his lower lip.

He felt hopeless.

Chapter 6

By the time they arrived at the estate, it was nearing dusk. Steven was exhausted. Xabi had slept the entire way, curled in the back seat with Martin as Daniel sat beside Steven. Once they arrived, they brought all of their things in via the servant’s entrance, since it was closer. Steven had rarely ventured down into the servants’ quarters, having grown up in the estate. It brought back memories immediately of his family there. His parents and older brother, the servants. All gone now. The house had been alive when Alex was, as well. They were going to make a family here.

“Constable Agger, I am sure that we can get one of the guest rooms ready for you.” Steven said. There were so many rooms in this house, all were shut up with blankets covering the furniture. They hadn’t given the grounds keeper much time to ready the house.

“That is alright, Sir. I think I’ll take one of the servant’s rooms.” Daniel said, nodding his head. Steven sighed.

“Well, Xabi can, then.” He said, looking at their guest. He was a guest, after all. Not a servant. Xabi looked at him, eyes wide, jaw open.

“I... I could stay down here?” He said, unsure.

“Nonsense. I don’t want to sleep alone upstairs!” Steven said lightly. Martin grinned, nodding.

“I can get the room beside yours ready, Sir.”

“I won’t be in the master suite.” Steven said. Martin stammered. “No, no. I will stay in my old room. Xabi should be in Paul’s.” He said, clearing his throat. Speaking his brother’s name had been hard, but staying in his and Alex’s room would be torture. He wouldn’t be going in there. It could stay shut up. Martin nodded, understanding. Steven was grateful for Martin, more than Martin surely knew.

“Let’s keep most of the rooms shut, shall we? To make it easier on ourselves.” Steven said.

“Which would you like open?” Martin asked.

“Leave the cloth over the foyer pieces, we shouldn’t be having any guests and no one ever goes in there anyways. I want the library opened. We can eat down here, in the servant’s dinning room-”

“Sir-”

“It is closer to the kitchens, isn’t it?” Steven asked. Martin nodded solemnly.

“It is, Sir.”

“Xabi’s room, and mine... I suppose if we think of any others we can just clean them up.” Steven said, sighing. Xabi was watching him talk, his hands gripping the bag that Martin had found for him. “Then I think a small supper is needed. Tell you what, Martin, you start something and Xabi and I will ready the rooms.” Martin bristled.

“Sir, I don’t think that is-”

“I can manage folding some sheets up and airing out the room.” Steven tisked. Mostly, he just wanted to do something with his hands. Daniel reappeared after stowing away his things.

“I can help as well. Don’t have any servants myself, just a cook.” He said, smiling.

The three of them made their way upstairs, their footsteps echoing on the wood floor. As they walked through the house, Steven turned the lights on, the electricity buzzing. Xabi stopped, looking at the bright light.

“Alex wanted electricity put in the house.” Steven said, continuing down the hallway, towards their rooms. Xabi stayed for a second longer.

“Who is Alex?” Xabi asked. Steven cleared his throat, his fingers wrapping around a door knob.

“She was my wife.” Steven said, opening the door to Paul’s- no, Xabi’s room. He turned the light on then went straight to the window, opening it up. “I know it will be cold, but we really should air these rooms out, being shut up for months.” Xabi had gathered the sheets from the dresser, the chaise lounge, and the trunk at the end of the bed. Daniel took care of the bed itself. It was just like he had left it, before he went to India. “You can put your things in the drawers, there is a washroom down the hall...” Steven trailed off. “And I will be just next door, to the right.” He added. Xabi nodded, looking around the room. Steven and Daniel left to tackle Steven’s room. It was much of the same layout as Xabi’s room, only the furniture was a little different and Steven didn’t have a lounge. He hadn’t slept in this room since before his marriage.

“Thank you, Daniel. I will be down soon for supper.” He said, wanting to be alone. Daniel understood, and left him. Steven sat on the bed, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his coat, laying it beside him. He unbuttoned his vest as well, slipping his shoes off. He wiggled his toes, stretching them. He loved being bare foot, but rarely got to be. At night, in the summer when walking the grounds, shoes held in his hands, socks stuffed in them. The grounds were extensive, he loved walking them. He wondered a moment, if there was time before they ate. Probably not.

Steven put his hands in his lap, his thumb playing with the empty space on his ring finger. Alex had done so much for him. Married him despite, well, the circumstances. He had no family left, now. Steven put his shoes back on, slowly. He rebuttoned his vest, tightened his tie, but kept the coat off. No need for formality. He left his room, knocking on Xabi’s door. Xabi opened it within seconds.

“Are you ready to head downstairs?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded.

“Yes, I... think so.” He said, his voice was so quiet. Steven noticed that Xabi had changed, and that clothes were spread out on his bed like he had been trying different pieces on. Steven looked at what he chose. Nice, warm trousers, a clean shirt with suspenders and a vest, no tie. Steven liked it. Xabi had rolled the sleeves up half way so that they were just under his elbows. Steven smiled.

“You certainly look ready.” He quipped. Xabi blushed, shutting the door behind him.

“I promise to clean up.” He said, obviously embarrassed that his clothes were everywhere.

“Just don’t let Martin see.” Steven winked, chuckling to himself mostly. Poor Martin, too serious for his own good. Although, Martin probably thought the very same thing about him.

Supper was good, simple beef and potatoes with carrots. Steven insisted on wine for everyone. They had an entire cellar full and he was not about to let it sit there, only for he and Daniel to drink. Martin kept trying to get up to pour it in Steven’s glass but Steven had set it in the center of the servant’s table so everyone could reach it for themselves.

“This is not a huge household any longer, Martin.” Steven said, firmly as he could with his cheeks flushed from drink. “I pay you more for companionship than servitude, now.” He mumbled. It was true. If it weren’t for Martin he would have been alone in the city. Not going out to the club, not socializing. He had no intention of putting up a front.

After dinner, everyone retreated to their own rooms. It had been a long day. Mr. Dalglish had stacked wood up near the servants’ entrance for them, and Martin had brought up a pile for Steven and Xabi’s fireplaces. Steven was grateful. It would surely get cold, especially with the window cracked open to air the room. Steven lit it, though, holding the match up, looking at the flame before he tossed it into the logs. He watched it burn for a few minutes, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, before he got ready for bed. Loose fitting cotton bottoms and a long sleeved shirt were thrown on underneath a robe before he hung up his clothes, putting them away. He laughed when he thought about the mess in Xabi’s room. What would it feel like to have nothing and be given multiple sets of clothing? Steven probably would have done the same. Kid in a candy store, most likely.

Just as Steven was settling in bed, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Steven said, not really wanting to get up. Xabi appeared, wrapped up in a robe. It looked like Paul’s, as it was much too big for him. He probably found it in the wardrobe. “Is something wrong, Xabi?” Steven asked, throwing the sheets off of himself and putting his feet over the edge of the bed, landing on the cool wood floor. Xabi walked towards him, leaning down, his hands on Steven’s knees. Steven’s breath caught in his throat, what on earth-

“You haven’t asked anything of me yet.” He said, his lips were close to Steven’s ear. Steven shook his head.

“No, I don’t-” He started to say, but Xabi’s hand was moving higher up his inner thigh. Steven’s hand went to Xabi’s, stopping him. Xabi’s head was tilted to the side, his eyes heavy, his mouth open with his jaw relaxed. Steven’s brow furrowed. “You don’t need to do anything, Xabi.” Steven whispered, hoping he got the point across. Xabi slipped down to his knees, leaning down, between Steven’s legs. Steven stood, affronted. “Xabi-” he began to say but stopped when Xabi’s hands pulled Steven’s pants down. Steven scrambled, pulling them back up and stepping away from him. Xabi leaned against the bed, looking up at him with the saddest eyes Steven had ever seen. “I must insist that you stand, Xabi.” Steven said, righting himself. Xabi did, but sat on the bed instead of stood. “Explain.” Steven demanded.

“You said you paid Martin.” Xabi said, his voice slow and lulling. Steven licked his lips.

“Yes, he is my servant-”

“You’re my new owner.” Xabi stated, as if that answered everything. Steven shook his head, grabbing his robe and covering himself up.

“No, Xabi, I’m not. You no longer have an owner.” He whispered. Xabi closed his eyes, and shivered. He didn’t look back up at him. “I have to ask you to return to your room.” Xabi didn’t move.

“You don’t want me?” He asked. “Why am I here, then?” His voice wavered as if on the brink of tears. Steven took a step forward.

“You’re here because you saw a murder-”

“You think I know something, but I don’t.” He said, pulling his legs up and holding them close to his chest. Steven frowned. Xabi looked scared. Steven looked at the fire. He is a whore, he thinks you want to fuck him. Sex is all he knows.

“In any case, it wasn’t safe there.” Steven tried.

“I was safe.” Xabi said. “Now I am alone.”

“No, I am here.” Steven said, taking another step forward. Xabi leaned back on the bed, keeping himself up by his elbows and spread his legs.

“Then fuck me.” He said. Steven shook his head.

“No, Xabi.” He said firmly. Xabi’s head hit the mattress, he groaned in frustration. “Let’s get you back to your room.” He said, grabbing Xabi’s hand. It was cold, clammy. Xabi yanked it away.

“Don’t touch me.” He said. Steven’s jaw clenched. He wanted Steven to fuck him, but not touch him.

“That makes no sense-” Steven started.

“You can only touch me if you fuck me.” He stated. He had been so quiet all day long, and now here he was cussing and spreading his legs. Steven’s eyes narrowed. “You’re alone, you have needs.” Xabi said, sitting up once more.

“I am fine, Xabi, but thank you for offering.” Steven said, keeping his voice even. He was becoming flustered. Xabi tilted his head to one side.

“I am not used to sleeping alone.” He admitted, his voice returning to the quiet, almost inaudible voice of earlier. Steven’s gut sank. He knew that feeling well. Sleeping alone when one was used to the body heat of another was heartbreaking on its own.

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Steven prompted. Xabi bit his lip, looking away from Steven as he stood. He walked around Steven, his hands going into the pockets of Paul’s robe. Steven thought about changing his mind, about setting a boundary, letting him sleep in his bed. But didn’t. That couldn’t happen. Xabi was a whore.

Guest.

Steven cursed himself for forgetting that Xabi was a guest. Momentary lapse of judgement, but based on how Xabi was acting, it was hard.

“I will see you in the morning, Xabi.” Steven said, not wanting Xabi to leave on bad terms. Xabi turned to look at him, eyes watery, and pupils like pinpoints.

“Alright.” He whispered as the door clicked shut behind him. Steven sat down on his bed, his chest heaving. His body felt flushed, especially with the fire and robe. He discarded it, willing his arousal down as he got into the bed and burrowing into its blankets. He slept with a restless mind.

Chapter 7   
Xabi woke up on the cold, hard wooden floor. He was curled up in the robe he had found the night before, in the hallway, pressed up against Steven’s door. He scrambled out of the doorway, grasping at the wall to help him up. He covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes widening as he remembered the night before. He had propositioned Steven. Closing his eyes slowly, he walked into his room, shutting the door then sliding down it. He buried his head in his hands, pulling his legs up to his chest. He wanted to be in London, he needed contact. He craved skin against skin. This is the longest he had ever gone without...

He looked at his bedside table, at the bottle. He told himself that he didn’t want to be a whore, he never wanted it.

“Why would you throw yourself at him, then?” He mumbled against the soft fabric of the robe. His eyes didn’t leave the bottle. It was as if it was staring back at him. He wanted his father to hold him, pull Xabi into his lap. Xabi could still smell him, his cologne. He shut his eyes. His mind was muddled, he didn’t know what wanted and what he should want.

He wanted to be in London, he didn’t. He wanted more Laudanum, he wanted to smash it against the wall. He wanted to be fucked, he liked the freedom of not being trapped in a room all day.

And yet he thought about staying in here, not going down to breakfast. He didn’t want to face Steven, Mr. Gerrard. His hands were shaking slightly as he made himself stand. The clothes that Martin gave him were a farce. They weren’t his, they were Martin’s. This wasn’t him, drinking coffee and living in an estate. Chaffin would be coming for him, he knew it. He had said that he wouldn’t be letting him go. He was prolonging the inevitable by staying here. There was no way out, though. It had taken hours to get here, in the middle of nowhere. Steven had said his estate was vast. What if Steven was on the side of Chaffin, keeping him here until he was ready for him?

As Xabi walked towards the drawers that he placed Martin’s old clothes in the night before, there was a knock at his door. He backtracked, opening it up slightly. Steven was there, dressed and ready for the day. Xabi looked at the floor.

“Just getting up?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded, eyes to the ground. He couldn’t face him. “Alright, well Martin’s said that breakfast is ready.” Steven said, then walked away. Xabi shut the door. He supposed that he should get down to breakfast, then. Xabi got dressed, pulling a jumper on over the same shirt he was wearing last night, and the same trousers. Socks and his shoes completed the outfit. He glared at the bottle before he shut the door behind him.

He was the last to the table, which didn’t surprise him. Steven gave him a small smile as he sat to his left. Martin had taken his seat from last night, opting to sit next to Daniel. Xabi looked at the breakfast, his mouth watering when he saw that there were pancakes.

“Daniel delighted us this morning with breakfast.” Steven said, letting Xabi know who to thank as he poured syrup onto his pancakes.

“Thank you.” He said, his eyes wide. Daniel smiled, and nodded. His mouth was full. There was more orange juice, and fresh fruit. Xabi grabbed a banana. He was careful with eating it though. He broke it off halfway down, and nibbled. He didn’t look at Steven at all.

“I think that, while the weather is nice, we should picnic.” Steven said, looking not only to Xabi, but to Daniel and Martin. “While we can be out of the house, we should.”

“I can arrange that.” Martin said. “Cheese, crackers, wine with fruits.”

“That sounds delicious, even with all this food in front of me.” Daniel said. “It’s like I’m not working at all.” Xabi looked up from his food and frowned. He forgot that Daniel was here because of him. Daniel didn’t seem to notice Xabi, though, which was fine by him to say the least.

Xabi didn’t know what to do with himself until the picnic, though. He stayed in his room, took a dose, and lay there on the big comfortable bed that was not his. His eyelids grew heavier by the minute as he lay on his back, head turned towards the window that looked out into the vast countryside. Why was he here? Everything felt wrong. The clothes felt wrong, the sheets underneath him felt wrong, his surroundings weren’t right. His mind wandered to that night, almost a week ago. Xabi’s weekly appointment with an unnamed gentleman. He liked to hold Xabi down on the bed, hover over him as Xabi choked on his cock. Xabi opened his eyes to the sound of a light knock at his door that he barely registered.

He lost his train of thought, but quickly gathered it back. His weekly, who he referred to as “Mr. Green”, since he didn’t know anyone’s names, had been late. So late that his father had come in, looking for him and asking Xabi why he hadn’t arrived. Xabi remembered telling his father that he didn’t know. His father grabbed him by his arm and pulling him into his office.

A cleared throat brought Xabi back to reality, somewhat. Xabi turned his head slowly to find Steven there, hands in his pockets staring down at him. Xabi’s eyelids fluttered, but he didn’t move otherwise. He felt the bed dip down and his hand automatically went to Steven’s leg, sliding up it. It was all muscle memory, really. He wasn’t thinking as his lips parted. Steven’s hand was around his wrist, placing his hand on the bed. Xabi moved without complaint.

“Xabi, you can’t go walking if you are drugged.” Steven said, his voice sounding let down. Xabi shook his head.

“I can do whatever you want me to.” He said, sitting up. Steven’s hand was on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

“Please, rest. We aren’t leaving for another hour or so. I came to check on you.” Xabi didn’t say anything. “You were so quiet.” He added. Xabi looked up at him, his blue eyes always seemed to be watery, as if memories were consuming him. Xabi wanted to rid him of them, but Steven wasn’t letting him.

“I’ve been thinking.” Xabi said, looking away from Steven.

“What about?” Steven asked. Xabi licked his dry lips and breathed slowly.

“That night.” Xabi whispered. Steven said nothing. “About my father.”

“What about him?” Steven asked. Xabi shrugged, shaking his head.

“Small things.” Xabi turned back towards Steven, and took his hand. “You know how he taught me to suck cock?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head, but pursed his lips. “When I was young, he told me that when I was scared, I should suck on my fingers.” Xabi said, taking Steven’s finger into his own mouth. Steven grunted, pulling his hand back slightly. Xabi released Steven’s finger. “I grew up in that whorehouse.” Xabi changed the subject. His eyes lingered to Steven’s crotch, then back up to his face.

“That is no place to raise a child.” Steven uttered. Xabi scoffed.

“I was never a child.”

“What were you saying, why did you tell me about your fingers?” Steven asked, stammering it out. He was wiping his finger with his handkerchief. Xabi sighed.

“Longer story, cut short but my fingers turned into his fingers that turned into his cock.” Xabi laughed at himself, covering his face with his hand. Why was he telling this to his new owner? “But the night he died, before it happened, he brought me into his office and had me on my knees, under his desk-”

“Was that a normality?” Steven asked. Xabi looked up at him, confused.

“Of course.” He stated. “But this was different. He was looking down at me, and grabbed my wrist and put my fingers in his mouth.”

“I don’t-”

“He had been scared.” Xabi whispered, closing his eyes.

“Then what happened?” Steven asked him.

“My weekly showed up.” Xabi said, tears welling up. He sniffled, holding them back. He looked back over at his nightstand, at the brown bottle. Why wasn’t it working? The memories weren’t disappearing and he felt everything even though his mind and body were muddled. Surely if Steven fucked him he wouldn’t think about his father being shot in front of him, of him pushing Xabi under his desk. Xabi clung to his leg, screaming, until they pulled him out. They. Xabi sat up, his chest heaving.

“What is it?” Steven asked.

“There were two people in the room.” Xabi said.

“Two?” Steven asked. “Two people killed your father?” Xabi shook his head.

“I don’t know.” He said, getting upset. “I don’t know.” He muttered under his breath. Steven’s arms were around him, pulling him close. Xabi let him, his head falling against Steven’s shoulder. He shut his eyes, the contact quieted his mind as his body lay limply against Steven.

“I think some fresh air will help.” Steven said. Xabi could feel Steven’s breath on his neck. He whimpered. He didn’t want Steven to let him go. Steven got up, though, and straightened his clothes. Xabi sat there, shaking slightly. Two people. Mr. Green and, Xabi gulped, Chaffin.

Deep down he had known, really. He knew that Chaffin was there for a reason.

“You come down when you are ready and we will head out, I know just the spot.” Xabi nodded at him as he shut the door. Chaffin had been there, grabbed him and brought him back to his room. He gave him a dose of Laudanum and let it take effect, then...

Xabi got out of bed to put his shoes on. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. Maybe just a few drops, or even one. The memories weren’t subsiding and Xabi was having difficulties breathing. Yes, a few drops. Xabi put two drops of the tincture into a glass and watered it down, then swallowed it. Not even a half a dose. He would lay on the blanket, in the sun, and look at the trees. Fresh air, Steven had said.

Xabi didn’t know if he had ever smelled fresh air. London was dirty, packed, and his room had been small. This room that he was currently in had been the size of four of his rooms, maybe five. Xabi grabbed his coat, no, Martin’s coat and all but ran down the stairs, through the foyer and down into one of the servants’ passages down into the kitchen. Steven was sitting, reading what was left of the morning paper, while Martin was finishing gathering the food that they were taking.

“Sorry I took so long.” Xabi mumbled. Steven smiled at him.

“I told you to take your time.” He looked up at the clock. “Daniel isn’t even ready yet.”

“Ready?” Xabi asked.

“Yes, he had said that he wanted to chop some wood.” Martin said. “He just came by to clean up.” Xabi shuffled his feet, then decided to sit. He sat with one empty chair between he and Steven, picking at the table with his finger.

“Feeling better?” Steven asked. Xabi looked up at him, biting his lip. He nodded.

“Much.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8

After chopping wood all morning, Daniel was drenched with sweat. It felt good, the muscles in his back were content for now but may be sore in the morning. He knew that they would be going through a lot of wood, what with at least five fireplaces going, and the oven/stove. The small amount that the groundskeeper had chopped would never suffice. Being in the country was quiet and there wasn’t much to do. Daniel had slept in, made breakfast, then chopped wood. Martin had insisted on drawing a bath for him yet when Daniel had started to undress he quickly left the servants’ bathroom. Daniel had chuckled. Martin was... well.

Let’s just say that the things that Daniel had thought about doing with the young butler used to be illegal. Daniel laughed to himself. No longer punishable by hanging, although still actually against the law. Constable Agger. Who would think that a respectable police officer liked, well, Martin.

The kid was quiet, honest, and hardworking. He certainly had his work cut out for him with Mr. Gerrard and now with Xabi. He wanted to help him as much as he could. Among other things...

Daniel got dressed after the bath. He had shaved as well, then gotten dressed. It was a cool afternoon, breezy, so he grabbed his coat to put on over a clean jumper. By the time he walked out of his room, everyone was waiting for him.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” He said, looking to Martin who had put two baskets by the end of the table, and a few blankets.

“Perfect timing, actually. Xabi hasn’t been down here for too long.” Daniel smiled down at the lad, who looked spaced out. Him and that damned tincture. He supposed though, that Xabi was taking it more for suppressing his feelings. Daniel wouldn’t have been able to put up with all the stuff he could only imagine that Xabi had been through. Daniel grabbed the baskets, checking to see which was heaviest, and took it. Martin glared at him, but held onto the other. Steven took the blankets. Daniel looked at Martin to see his reaction. Just as he suspected, Martin’s jaw was clenched. Xabi was left with nothing, but Steven handed him one of the blankets. Xabi hugged it to his chest as they made their way outside. It was bright and clear outside. They followed Steven who knew exactly where he wanted to picnic. It took them a good ten minutes to get there. Daniel was surprised that they were near a pond. Of course there was a pond. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Estates, and the families that came with them, were well off. Daniel’s family had not been. Guarding a whore at an Estate seemed like an unlikely thing to do, especially as a Constable. Jamie asked him to, though, and here he was... walking behind Martin. The corner of Daniel’s mouth turned upwards.

It wasn’t bad at all, being out in the country. Daniel was only worried about not having anything to do with his days. There was only so much wood that needed to be chopped. He would have to find something else to do tomorrow.

Once the blankets had been spread out, he leaned back on one elbow, picking at grapes as he watched Martin sit and put cheese, crackers, and cut pieces of pepperoni together on a plate.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” Daniel said. “We can put cheese and crackers together.”

“Yes, but this makes me happy.” He said, his eyes narrowing at Daniel. Daniel smiled, the cheeky fucker. “And it is easier to eat if it is already stacked.”

“Please tell me you are going to relax.” Daniel said, sitting up and pouring himself some wine. Martin had packed a few bottles. Apparently he wanted them all sloshed. “Pour yourself some wine.” He offered.

“I will.” Martin said, not looking at Daniel. Daniel sighed. Steven was watching them, smiling to himself as he peeled an orange. Xabi was laying beside Steven with his hands on his stomach, looking up at the clouds. Daniel looked up as well.

“See any good formations, Xabi?” Daniel asked. Xabi turned towards him, looking confused.

“What?” He asked. Daniel pointed at the clouds.

“Whenever I look at clouds, I always try to figure out what they look like.”

“They look like clouds.” Xabi deadpanned. Steven chuckled, but bit his lip to stifle it. Daniel looked up.

“Well, see that big, long one?” Daniel asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Martin look up as well. “To me, that looks rather like a dragon.” He looked down at Xabi, whose brow was furrowed.

“How do you know what a dragon looks like?” Xabi asked. Daniel looked at Martin, Xabi was incredulous. Martin shrugged, but was smiling.

“Well, how about the one next to it? To me it looks like a toad.” Martin said. Xabi nodded.

“I can see a toad.”

“What else?” Daniel asked. He could tell Xabi was looking, thinking. Daniel took another sip of his wine and snatched one of Martin’s stacked crackers. Martin almost growled at him. Daniel hummed as he chewed, then swallowed. Martin’s cheeks went pink.

“I think the one by the horizon looks like a big claw.” He whispered. Daniel looked, trying to find the cloud that Xabi was talking about. It was easy to spot.

“I think you’re right.” Daniel heard Steven say. “It does.” Xabi looked up and Steven and smiled. Daniel took another cracker. “Xabi, have you ever seen swans?” Steven asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No.” Steven stood, wine glass in hand, offering Xabi his other.

“Come on, then. Let’s take a walk.” Xabi took Steven’s hand tentatively, letting Steven pull him up. Steven turned to Martin. “We’ll eat the crackers upon our return.” He joked. Martin laughed, nodding his head. Daniel was content where he was. He popped another grape in his mouth. Martin sighed beside him.

“You worry too much.” Daniel said. Martin turned towards him, hands in his lap.

“You have no idea.” He answered.

“I think Steven worries about you.”

“Well, we are alone.” Martin said, watching Steven and Xabi walk into the distance. Daniel knew that Martin had meant that Steven and Martin had been alone. But right now, this wasn’t about Steven.

“I know we are.” Daniel said, knowing that it would catch Martin off guard. Martin looked up at him, eyes wide.

“I feel as if you are twisting my words.” He responded. Daniel laughed.

“No harm in it, I swear it.” He said. “Now, I haven’t seen you eat a single thing.” Daniel said, looking around and picking up a piece of the orange that Steven had peeled. He put it up to Martin’s lips. Martin hesitated at first, not reacting. But then his mouth slowly opened, allowing Daniel to place half of the orange slice in Martin’s mouth. Martin bit down, and chewed it. His cheeks were flushed, but his eyes never left Daniel’s. “Good boy.”

Martin swallowed it, licking his lips, then opened his mouth slightly, tentatively. Daniel smiled and put the rest into Martin’s mouth. As soon as he swallowed it, Daniel leaned in and captured Martin’s lips with his. Martin’s hand was on his jumper, stilling him. Daniel stopped, but didn’t pull away. Martin’s lips were parted and Daniel could feel his breath on him.

“I don’t understand.” Martin whispered.

“What don’t you understand?” Daniel asked. Martin looked towards where Steven and Xabi had disappeared to.

“How...what I should do.”

“Well, not stop kissing me for one.” Daniel said, leaning forward once more. Martin didn’t stop him this time as he parted his lips and entered the younger boy’s mouth. Martin leaned into him, moaning slightly. Daniel breathed in as he wrapped an arm around Martin’s waist, bringing him closer. When he broke the kiss, they were both breathless. “And secondly, there are no rules about this, not here.” He said, a finger trailing Martin’s jawline. “We do what you want to.” Martin licked his lips.

“Alright.” Daniel leaned back, holding himself up by the palms of his hands on the blanket. He tilted his head, and waited. Martin sat there with one hand on his leg and the other on the blanket. He looked unsure of what to do.

“What do you want?” Daniel asked simply. Martin looked around him, and grabbed a grape. That wasn’t what Daniel meant, he smiled to himself, but that was fine by him. He could watch the kid eat a grape, easily. Martin surprised Daniel by bringing it up to his lips. Daniel opened his mouth, allowing Martin to place it for him. Martin yelped, taken aback when Daniel took Martin’s finger into his mouth as well, sucking only for a second before releasing it so that he could eat the grape. As soon as he swallowed it he waited for Martin to make a move once more. He wanted him, sure, but he was young and obviously inexperienced. Martin shifted closer to Daniel, his lips coming nearer to his. Daniel leaned forwards, their mouths crashing together. Martin made another noise, which Daniel followed with a grunt. He pulled Martin onto his lap, Martin’s legs straddling him. His arm wrapped around his waist once more, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Daniel’s mouth went to Martin’s neck. Martin’s fingers raked through Daniel’s hair as he panted. When Daniel’s hand roamed lower down Martin’s back, he rolled off of him.

“No.” He said. Daniel looked at him, lips puffy, cheeks and neck flushed red, clothes disheveled, and sighed.

“You seemed to like it.” Daniel said, popping another grape into his mouth. Martin’s hands touched his own face and lips.

“Yes, well. We are out in the open.” He said as he righted his clothes. Daniel laughed.

“They are off looking at swans.”

“They could return.” Martin said, fixing the blanket where it got wrinkled and messed. Luckily, the crackers were intact. “Steven would be cross.” Martin added.

“Cross?” Daniel asked. “Have you ever, in your life, heard a cross word come out of his mouth?” Daniel asked. Martin sat, staring at Daniel.

“You don’t know him as I do.”

“Well, no-”

“So do not discuss him like you know him.” Martin said, clearly exasperated. Daniel looked up at the sky. Martin desperately needed to relax.

“Alright, I won’t.” Daniel said. He wanted another kiss, but knew that now wasn’t the time. He would keep his distance from Martin until he wanted something more from him. Martin shifted beside him, his hands were in his lap and he was looking out towards the pond.

“I had never been kissed, you know.” He whispered. Daniel smiled at him.

“I know.” Martin looked at him when he said that, his lips were parted.

“How did you know?” Martin asked. Daniel stopped himself from laughing. The kid was barely eighteen, sheltered by a servant’s life, and blushed whenever Daniel had laid eyes on him.

“I had my suspicions.” Daniel said looking down and picking at the blanket. He didn’t want Martin to know his fantasies, his daydreams about him. Hell, this was only the first day out in the country. No need to scare the kid too much. Martin poured himself a glass of wine and took a cracker.

By the time that Steven and Xabi arrived back, Martin was on his second glass of wine. Xabi lay down on the other blanket, beside Steven, and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted. Steven refilled his glass, talking amiably with them until clouds started in.

“It looks like rain, perhaps we should head back.” Martin suggested. “It took us a while to get out here.” Daniel looked at the clouds, grey and unhappy.

“I agree.” They let Xabi rest as long as they could, gathering everything up around him. Daniel could only guess that Xabi had taken a dose of his tincture before they set out and with them walking around, it had him feeling ill. When they got back, Steven suggested they light a fire in the library. Xabi curled up on a chaise lounge as Steven wound up the gramophone and played them some of his favorite records. Daniel got out his pipe, wanting to smoke by the fire. Martin was down in the kitchen, putting things away happily. Daniel had offered to help but was shooed away.

“He likes being in control of the kitchen.” Steven said as he sat beside him, listening to the music filter out of the gramophone. Xabi had fallen asleep after Steven had covered him up with an afghan. Daniel and Steven were seated in two high back chairs in front of the fire.

“He has his work cut out for him.” Daniel stated. Steven nodded as he looked into the fire, watching it crackle and burn.

“I suppose I should hire a few more hands.” Steven sighed, looking back at Xabi. “But the more people we have, the more likely word will get out about Xabi being here.”

“To be frank, Sir.” Daniel started. Steven nodded, allowing him to be honest. “I do think a few more hands would be helpful with the day to day things.”

“I agree. I have just been in denial about it.”

“Do you know what you are going to do once his Laudanum runs out?” Daniel asked, referring of course to Xabi. Steven was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up.

“I suppose we should get him more, if he requires it.” Daniel pursed his lips together at Steven’s answer.

“I thought that Jamie had said that in order to testify-”

“But if he doesn’t want to stop-” Steven shut his mouth, thinking. “I don’t think stopping cold turkey would be pleasant for him.”

“This is true, but it would get it out of his system faster.” Daniel said as Martin entered the room. He watched him walk over to Steven.

“Sir, Detective Inspector Carragher is on the telephone for you, I have it off the hook down in the kitchen.” Daniel watched Steven excuse himself and leave. A telephone as well? He didn’t have one. He thought that telegrams worked fast enough. Must be urgent if Jamie called. He wondered if he should go down, in case Jamie had further instructions for him. He decided against it, he didn’t want to interrupt his conversation with Steven. Daniel knew exactly what his orders were: protect Xabi.

Chapter 9   
Martin followed Steven down to the telephone, since it was in the kitchen. He had jumped when it rang. They hadn’t had a telephone in London, what with being so close to a post office to send telegrams. He remembered the day that Steven had brought someone in to have it installed. The butler at the time had almost resisted putting it down in the kitchen, but Steven had responded with “what if we can’t hear it from where ever we were in the house?” Martin was glad Steven had put one down here. The other telephone was on a table in the hallway, outside the drawing room which was not in use.

“This is Steven.” Steven said into the receiver, picking it up to speak into as he put the other piece up to his ear. “Yes, I had wanted to send a telegram but we would have had to go into the village to do so. Xabi seems to be remembering a few things.” Martin heard Steven say. “He didn’t tell me much, only that there had been two people in the room when Mr. Crewe had been shot.” There was a pause. “Yes, he was a witness.” Another, longer pause. “Yes, he seemed to know both of their faces but told me nothing of who they were.”

Martin had to put the wine away, though, and by the time he came back Steven was off the phone. Times like these it would be helpful to have someone else around to help. Steven turned towards him and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Martin,” Martin took a deep breath. What if Steven could tell that Martin had been kissed? “How many people do you think it would take to run this household?” Steven asked. Martin’s jaw dropped.

“Am I not doing a good job?” He asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, no. Nothing like that. Daniel had mentioned that maybe-”

“Sir, Daniel doesn’t live here.” Martin said, interrupting Steven. When he realized what he had done, he looked at the floor.

“You’re right, Martin. But we don’t know how long he and Xabi will be here. Perhaps we should think about your work load.”

“But Sir-”

“How many, Martin?” Steven asked. “I do not wish to have a valet, unless he was you of course.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Martin would love to be Steven’s valet.

“But should we bring in an entire staff?” Steven asked, his eyes widening. “It hardly seems sufficient to have a cook and a House Keeper without a butler and then footmen.” Steven was rambling off titles.

“Sir, if I may-”

“Of course.”

“I think that a cook would suffice. And if you wish, a House Keeper.” Steven nodded. “That way I could be a valet.”

“We would have to find a House Keeper that would be alright without a Butler.” Steven mumbled, sitting down. “Seeing this house full again...” He trailed off. “It is like a ghost house right now.”

“What of Xabi, sir?” Martin asked. Steven looked up.

“Well, we don’t go around calling him a whore now do we?” Steven asked. Martin shook his head. “There is no reason to bring it up, then. If anything it would show normality.”

“Whatever you think is best, Sir.” Martin said. Having more people would help him a great deal. He would be able to rest a little. He would have more time to spend with Daniel.

Martin’s mouth went dry. No. That wasn’t proper, thinking about Daniel.

“I will have an ad put in the paper. I will go to the village tomorrow, I think. What were you thinking for supper?” Steven asked him. Martin looked around.

“I was thinking of a soup, with some bread.”

“That sounds good. Nothing too extravagant, now.” Steven said, smiling at him. Martin shook his head.

“I haven’t the time.” He smiled back just as Steven left. He went to cutting up vegetables, putting them in a broth as he went. His mind wandered back to that afternoon, about Daniel. Martin licked his lips as he remembered the kiss, about Daniel pulling Martin into his lap.

All he could think about is how when his sister had gotten engaged she wasn’t even allowed to be in a room with her fiance alone. He thought about how her first kiss had probably been the one they shared on the alter. Martin could feel his face reddening. He wasn’t getting married. There were no guidelines, Daniel had said. Was it improper that they had kissed? A shiver went down Martin’s spine as he recalled Daniel’s hand on his lower back. It had been intimate.

After all of the vegetables were cut and the soup was cooking, Martin sliced bread and put it on a plate along with some butter onto the table. He set it as if it was upstairs, picking out a wine and placing the glasses around the table. He thought about sitting across from Daniel, so that when he looked up he would see him. Or to sit next to him, his elbow near Daniel’s? Martin gnawed on his bottom lip. He didn’t know which he wanted. He would make sure than he sat down wherever Xabi didn’t sit. What a perfect plan. Daniel always sat to Steven’s right. Martin looked to the left of the head of the table. If Alex were alive, she would have a fit if they were to eat down here. Martin smiled grimly. He could see it now, Alex using a shrill voice saying how improper it would be, especially the fact that Martin ate with Steven. Steven would just be sitting in his chair, eating the soup silently.

Steven was always calm. Martin remembered when he was younger, Steven had been quiet, unlike his older brother Paul. Steven had been away at boarding school, though, most of Martin’s childhood. He came home on breaks, though. He remembers the one Christmas break when news of Steven’s debauchery had surfaced. Martin had heard one of the footmen discussing it with a maid. Steven and another boy had been caught, apparently. Caught doing what, Martin didn’t know at the time. It took him a while to put the pieces together. About how the engagement to Alex had been a relief to his parents.

Steven would have been cross with Martin if he had walked up to them together, kissing, because it had happened to him. He would have been cross that Martin hadn’t been more discreet about it. Steven was very reserved, Martin knew, especially about showing signs of affection. Even to Alex. Smiles were given freely, never kisses. Kissing was private, Martin knew. He would never have known Steven and Alex were close, except for when she had gotten pregnant.

That was before she had gotten sick. Martin broke out of his trance when the door to the kitchen opened and Daniel walked in. Martin gulped.

“This smells amazing.” Daniel said, walking over to the stove and opening the lid to the pot. Martin rushed over, taking it from him.

“Don’t touch it.” He said. “It needs to simmer, thicken.” Daniel grinned at him. They were inches apart. Martin took a step back. Daniel didn’t react. “Where are the others?” Martin asked.

“Xabi is being woken up by Steven as we speak.” Daniel said. “They will be down shortly.”

“I see.” Martin said, turning to look at his table to make sure everything was ready. It came as a shock when Daniel’s lips were once more on his. His lips parted, letting Daniel deepen the kiss. He placed his hand on Daniel’s jumper, keeping him back. He wanted the kiss, but Steven and Xabi would be walking down any- Martin heard footsteps. He ended the kiss by turning around to grab the bowls. “Sit.” He snapped at Daniel. Daniel walked to his seat without a word, pulling the chair back as Steven and Xabi entered.

“It smells delicious, Martin.” Steven said as he sat. Xabi sat to Steven’s left. Martin sighed, he would be sitting next to Daniel.

“Let me just ladle them out of the pot, if that is alright, Sir?” Martin asked. If Steven wanted him to put it in a separate bowl, he could.

“Of course, that sounds fine. Don’t dirty a dish just so it is two steps closer to us.” Steven said smiling as he grabbed a slice of bread and began buttering it. Martin gave Steven a bowl first, then Daniel, then Xabi. He poured his last, setting it down then went around pouring wine for everyone. Once he was done with that, he sat.

The soup was good. Xabi had dunked his bread into his soup, soaking in the broth then eating the bread. Martin watched him do it, then decided to try it himself. It was now his favorite thing to do with soup. It made everything taste better, or more filling. He hadn’t even touched the butter, which he normally relished spreading over his bread, mainly since it had always been a members of the household food, not meant for staff. Steven didn’t mind, now, though. Martin had forgotten all about it.

After dinner, Martin did the dishes and then drew a bath up for Steven. When he came back down to the servants’ quarters, Daniel’s door was open. He walked in, eyes widening to find Daniel wearing only trousers, with no shirt on. He was halfway into turning around when Daniel called his name.

“Martin, where are you going?” Daniel asked. Martin stopped, then turned back around. He tried to only look at Daniel’s face, but he failed miserably. Daniel walked over to him.

“I was just coming to see if you needed anything. I was going to turn in for the night.” Martin managed to get out rather fast.

“Turning in already?” Daniel asked. Martin nodded. Daniel’s lips were by his ear. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like some company for a while?” Daniel asked. Martin felt like if Daniel touched him, his knees would give out. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, thumping as if wanting to burst out of him.

“Shouldn’t you finish getting dressed?” Martin asked. Daniel chuckled.

“I was actually getting undressed when you walked in...” Daniel said, grinning at him. Martin licked his lips.

“But your door was open.”

“It was.” Daniel nodded, lifting an eyebrow at Martin. His fingers were on the zipper of his pants. Martin sucked in a deep breath, closing the door behind him. Daniel’s grin widened. His pants were pulled down, revealing his underclothes. Martin turned away. “You shut the door, but look away?” Daniel asked. Martin cleared his throat.

“I was waiting for you to get dressed again.”

“You can’t be that innocent.” Daniel mused. Martin frowned. The next thing he knew, Daniel’s hands were cupping his face, bringing Martin’s lips to his. Daniel backed Martin up against the door, pressing his chest against his. Martin let out a moan as his hands reached out, grabbing Daniel’s bare arms. This kiss was different than the others, more rushed as he breathed in, their tongues darting in and out. Martin wanted more, to be even closer. Daniel’s fingers raked through his hair, making his back arch, pressing him in closer to Daniel. When the kiss ended, Martin’s lips moved across Daniel’s cheek, down to his neck. He didn’t want to stop touching him. Daniel’s hand moved from Martin’s hair down his neck, his arm, to his waist. He pulled at Martin’s shirt, untucking it. Martin stilled.

What was he doing?

“I don’t know if I will be much company tonight.” Martin rasped. His voice didn’t sound like it normally did. Daniel sighed, his eyes were closed. Martin felt bad for making Daniel sigh. “Perhaps another night.” He added, hoping to recover.

“There will be plenty of nights, I am sure.” Daniel said. Martin nodded. He tilted his head upwards, wanting another kiss. Daniel gave it to him, soft and light, then stepped back. Martin opened the door, looking at Daniel once more. He was scared to leave the room. What if there wasn’t another night? Daniel seemed to know what he was thinking, though. “I will see you in the morning. Perhaps we can think of something to make together.” He said. Martin smiled.

“Maybe muffins?” Martin asked. Daniel nodded.

“Muffins, just after dawn.”

“So early?” Martin asked. Daniel laughed.

“I don’t want to be interrupted.” Martin blushed.

When he got back to his room, he was too aroused to sleep.

Chapter 10

Steven spent the better part of the day in the village. He put the ad in the paper, then walked around. He had no use of the post office, having talked to Jamie yesterday on the telephone. He stopped in a clothier’s and bought Xabi a scarf and a new pair of shoes. The shoes he had were old, the soles were barely there. He knew that Xabi would be unhappy about them, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t let him walk around with shoes like that, especially with winter approaching. Steven’s mind traveled to the day before, what Xabi had told him. Everything from how he had been brought up sucking on his fingers to seeing his father killed in front of his own eyes.   
Jamie had told him to keep talking to him about it, see if he said anything else but Steven couldn’t bring himself to broach the subject with Xabi once more without seeming too forward with the topic at hand.

Despite Xabi’s upbringing, Steven liked spending time with him. The night before they had spent some time together in the library, with Xabi laying once more on the chaise lounge, curled up in a blanket as Steven read. Xabi had asked him what the story was about and Steven had ended up reading it aloud to him for some time, until he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Xabi had fallen asleep at some point and Steven ended up waking him to get him to bed. Xabi wrapped the afghan around him like a cape and walked to his room, Steven a few steps behind him. Steven bade him a goodnight, and had fallen asleep once he crawled into his bed.

When he left that morning with a muffin, that Martin had made fresh before he had even woken, Xabi had been in the bath. It was well after luncheon when Steven arrived back to the Estate and he found Daniel and Martin in the library, playing with his father’s chess set.

“Where is Xabi?” Steven asked. Martin and Daniel had exchanged looks.

“He didn’t feel well, went for a lie down.” Daniel stated as he moved his rook, taking one of Martin’s pawns. Steven took the package that contained the scarf and shoes upstairs. He wanted to check on Xabi, see if he needed anything. He knocked lightly on the door, then opened it. Xabi was asleep on the top of his bed. He was sweating, but looked pale. Steven frowned, turning to look at the bottle of Laudanum. He picked it up. It was empty. He sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Xabi’s arm. Xabi stirred.

“Xabi, are you alright?” Steven asked even though he knew fully well that he wasn’t. Xabi turned his head towards Steven. Steven’s hand went to Xabi’s forehead. He was burning up. Xabi moaned at the contact. Steven’s hands were cold from walking around the village, they must feel good to him. Steven moved his hand to Xabi’s cheek, bringing his other up to the opposite side of Xabi’s face. Xabi’s eyes fluttered open.

“I need more.” He whispered. Steven looked again to the bottle, remembering what Jamie had said. Jamie needed Xabi sober, clean. Steven got up, placing the package on the dresser, then left the room. He walked into the library.

“Martin, call the doctor. Xabi is ill.” Steven stated, then left for the kitchen. He needed a cool cloth for Xabi’s forehead. When he arrived back to Xabi’s room, he saw that Xabi had found his package. He was sitting on the bed, his lips dry and cracked, looking at the box. When he heard Steven enter, he looked up at him. Steven couldn’t read his facial expression at all.

“I can’t-” Xabi started to say. His voice sounded strained, and overwhelmed.

“Now, let’s not get into that right now.” Steven stated, picking up the shoes and scarf and setting them aside. “Get your jumper off, you’re sweating.” Steven said, helping Xabi out of it. Steven pursed his lips, feeling the need for self control. Xabi’s stomach shown for a moment, his shirt untucking from his trousers as the jumper was pulled upwards. Steven folded the jumper, clearing his throat silently as possible, then turned back to Xabi who had laid back down. Steven put the cold compress up to his forehead.

“I sent for a doctor.” Xabi tried to sit up. “Don’t. Just rest for now.” Steven said. Xabi stopped moving. Steven’s heart was in his throat. His hand stayed on the compress as he remembered doing the same thing to Alex. Their bedroom had become a sickroom. Xabi fell asleep, and Steven didn’t move from his side until the doctor arrived.

Doctor Reina had been Alex’s physician, along with his parents’. His parents had both died of the Spanish Influenza, on the same day within hours of each other. Paul had already passed in India, by then. Steven had become the head of the household within a day’s time.

The Doctor greeted Steven with a handshake and a grim face. Steven had stood when Pepe entered the room. Once they shook hands, though, he turned to a chair at the bedside.

“Martin had told me that you were ill.” Pepe said, confusion showing across his face as he looked at Xabi in the bed. No wonder the doctor had arrived so quickly. Steven looked to Xabi.

“No, I am afraid it isn’t me. It is my guest.” He said, pausing before he said the word guest. He needed discretion from Pepe. Xabi was shaking, still sweating, and clammy. Pepe eyed the brown bottle beside him. He brought out his stethoscope and lifted Xabi’s shirt. Pepe turned to Steven.

“What is his name?” Pepe asked.

“Xabi.” Steven said, realizing that he didn’t know Xabi’s last name, or if he took Crewe’s or not. Pepe seemed to think that Xabi was enough of a name.

“Alright. If you could-“

“Of course.” Steven said, standing. He left the room without another word. He stood for a moment, just outside Xabi’s door. He hadn’t realized how late it was, almost nine at night. He hadn’t eaten. He remembered Martin coming to fetch him but he had dismissed it. Steven walked down to the kitchen to find Martin darning socks and Daniel reading the day’s paper. Martin stood immediately.

“Sir, I have a plate for you.” Martin said as he got a warm plate out of the oven with mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken on it. Steven’s mouth watered, suddenly he was starving.

“Thank you, Martin.” Steven said as he sat. All he could think about as he ate was how hungry Xabi must be. Perhaps Martin had some broth, or crackers for him. He didn’t think Xabi should get any thinner than he already was. Steven realized when he looked at Daniel that he too, hadn’t read the day’s paper. He almost dismissed it when Daniel’s eyebrows rose. Daniel folded the paper and passed it to Steven.

“I think you should take a look at this.” Daniel said, pointing to a small article on page six.

“A ward goes missing in East London.” Steven read. The name? Xabi Alonso. Alonso. “But he is no one’s ward.” Steven said as he read on. Chaffin had put out a missing person’s report and used the guise of a “ward” so that the paper would pick it up. No one would care about a missing whore. “This isn’t good.” Steven murmured. Daniel shook his head.

“No, it isn’t.”

“At least there is no picture.”

“Well they wouldn’t have one, would they?” Daniel asked. Steven supposed not.

“Perhaps we should give Xabi a new name.” Martin said. Daniel chuckled. Steven bit his lip.

“I just told Pepe his name was Xabi.”

“Surely that name isn’t too uncommon.” Daniel mused. Steven side eyed him. Of course it was uncommon. It was too late to phone Jamie now, but surely he has seen the article. A few minutes later, Pepe appeared in the doorway holding his hat. Steven stood.

“How is he?” Steven asked. Pepe cleared his throat.

“As well as one going through withdrawls.”

“Already?” Steven asked. Pepe made a face.

“What do you mean? He hasn’t had a dose since early yesterday.” Pepe said. Steven’s jaw dropped. Surely Xabi would have told them if he had run out?

“I thought he had more.” Steven whispered.

“I will be back in the morning, I didn’t know what to expect... thinking it was you I was coming to see.” Pepe looked at Martin, his eyebrow raised.

“Sorry Doctor Reina.” Martin said, biting his lower lip.

“Quite alright, Martin. I understand why you did it.”

“Best not lie again.” Steven said, his voice firm. Martin nodded, averting his eyes from him. “You’ll be back in the morning?” Steven asked, making sure. Pepe nodded.

“We will have more time to talk then.” Pepe responded gravely. Steven’s eyebrows rose slightly at the implications but he nodded.

“Alright.”

“I want to see if he sleeps at all during the night.”

“Do you think he will?” Steven asked. Pepe shook his head.

“Doubtful.” Pepe turned to Martin. “Will you be staying up with him?” Pepe asked. Martin looked from Pepe to Steven, eyes wide. Steven clenched his jaw.

“No, he will not. I will.” Steven said. He could tell out of the corner of his eye that Martin had exchanged glances with Daniel.

“Surely we can take turns, Sir.” Daniel said from his seat.

“Very well, as long as someone is with him.” Pepe said, nodding his head once before walking towards the servant’s entrance. “I bid you all a good evening.” With that he was gone. Steven looked at Martin.

“Before you turn in, could you please stock Xabi’s room with firewood and fresh towels? I think my mother’s water basin should still be in the master bedroom.” Steven said. Martin nodded.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And if at all possible, heat up some broth. He hasn’t eaten today that I know of.”

“He ate breakfast.” Daniel said.

“And how was he at breakfast?” Steven asked. Martin shrugged.

“Quiet.” Steven sighed. “I mean, he is always quiet, isn’t he?” Martin looked to Daniel.

“He was a little shaky.” Daniel added. “We didn’t think anything of it.”

“Right, well, I am going back upstairs,” Steven looked to Martin. “Please bring those things up when you get a chance.” He walked out of the kitchen. The article had Steven on edge. What about the new help, whenever they arrived? Walking up the stairs, it reminded him of the nights he spent awake with Alex. Her lady’s maid had done a lot of the nursing, along with a young nurse Pepe sent from the village hospital. But Steven had stayed in the room with her the entire time, sleeping on a chaise lounge or in the chair by her bed.

The miscarriage was first, then the fever. She never left their bed again. Steven covered his mouth with his hand, stilling for a moment. His life was not what he had expected it to be. He was the youngest son of the Gerrard family. He had been sent to school, away from the estate but brought back when he had been found with another man. His parents, outraged, kept it quiet but arranged a marriage when Paul went off to India on an adventure with the army. Steven had to continue the line, much to his dismay.

He had loved Alex. She had known his past, had been patient and kind to him and he to her. But none of it mattered, now. No heir, no wife, no parents or brother. This was a ghost house.

Steven opened the door to Xabi’s room, only lit by the fire. Xabi seemed to be asleep, which surprised Steven greatly. Steven sat on the edge of the bed and Xabi’s head turned towards his. Steven had his palm out on the bed and Xabi grasped it, bringing his hand close to his face. For a moment, Steven was afraid that Xabi was going to take his fingers into his mouth again. But he didn’t, instead he just placed Steven’s knuckles against his lips.

Steven’s mind flashed to Xabi the first night, the other night, about his words saying that he wasn’t used to sleeping alone, or being alone for that matter.

“Do you need anything?” Steven asked, his voice quiet. Xabi shook his head. Daniel entered the room, carrying wood. Behind him, Martin had the water basin and towels.

“The broth is on the stove.” Martin stated. Steven nodded.

“Bring it up when it is done.”

“Yes, Sir. Do you need anything?” Martin asked. Steven looked at him, and shook his head. No, he didn’t.

Chapter 11

Xabi didn’t know where he was at first, his body was fighting against him. His skin itched, his body shook, and his mouth felt like cotton. Someone was here, with him, though. They poured water into his mouth. He wanted it to be his father, but he knew it wasn’t. Hands on his forehead, on his cheek, felt good. He was shirtless, that much he knew.

He had no sense of time. One time he opened his eyes and it was dark, another light, and dark once more. The brown bottle was gone, that much he knew. He had asked for it, screamed even.

He recalled two people, one of which was Steven, talking about the Laudanum. Steven’s hand had been on his arm, his thumb tapping against his skin as the other man spoke about side effects and withdrawls. Xabi just wanted one dose, a few drops. He wanted to stop the itching, the sickness. He knew he had thrown up multiple times into a bowl. Steven had put him onto his side and pat his back. Xabi assumed the other man had been a doctor.

“If he makes it through the week, he will be alright.” He had heard the doctor say. Xabi wanted to hit him. He felt like he was dying but he hadn’t the strength to even speak his thoughts aloud unless he asked for this drug. He needed it, his father told him he needed to take it.

Xabi blacked out once more, only to wake up to Steven reading aloud. Xabi turned his head towards Steven’s voice. Steven stopped reading.

“Don’t stop.” Xabi manged to get out. Steven’s hand was on his cheek, which made Xabi moan.

“Do you feel well enough to eat?” Steven asked him. Xabi wanted to roll his eyes. That was always Steven’s question to him, it seemed.

“It only makes me sick.” Xabi said, licking his lips. Before he could ask for it, Steven had water for him. “What day is it?” Xabi asked.

“The fourth day you’ve been in here.” Steven said. Xabi could hear him sitting back down. Xabi was freezing and had multiple blankets over him. Steven had the fire going all day long as well. Xabi opened his eyes to see that Steven had his sleeves rolled up and wasn’t wearing any socks or shoes. His shirt had a few buttons undone.

“Are you too hot?” Xabi asked, his teeth chattering. Steven shook his head.

“No.” Xabi knew he was lying. After that, he continued reading and Xabi fell asleep again.

He dreamed of the whore house, of Chaffin telling him that he was going to go home with him, about Mr. Green always meeting with his father after Xabi saw to his needs. He kept dreaming about the day he had run away, about his father holding him down as he forced Laudanum down his throat. He had been thirteen. He barely remembered what it had been like for him then, when he cared about what the men did to him. Xabi had needed it. He told Steven over and over again that he needed it but Steven told him that he didn’t.

“You’re not a whore, Xabi.” Steven told him. Xabi fought him, feverish. Of course he was a whore, Steven was his owner now. Steven said no, he wasn’t. Xabi couldn’t get through to Steven, though. How did Steven not see it? He was no more free here than he was at the whore house.

One time, Xabi woke up to the scarf that Steven bought him wrapped around his neck. Xabi buried his nose in the scarf. It was soft and warm. He opened his eyes to find Steven asleep on the chair, the book on the bedside table. Xabi shut his eyes, his memories flooding his mind. The first time he laid eyes on Mr. Green, he had been in his father’s office. Mr. Green, not called that at the time, had been unhappy with his father about something.

“I don’t think you understand me, William-”

“Of course I understand you but that is preposterous! That much money, for only a week?”

“You are running an illegal operation.” William Crewe had glared at the man. Xabi had been sitting near his father. His father turned to him, and smiled.

“Xabi, do me a favor and sit on this nice man’s lap.” Xabi did as he was told. The man’s hands gripped Xabi tight. “How about adding my boy here to the deal.” Xabi bit his lip, looking up at the man. One hand was on Xabi’s chest, the other on his thigh.

“Starting now?” The man asked. William Crewe nodded.

“Drop the price and you’ll get his cherry.”

Xabi sat up, his chest heaving. He was dripping sweat off of his forehead. The blankets were suffocating him. He had forgotten that Mr. Green had been his first. Xabi got out of the bed and grabbed the bowl, throwing up into it. He had woken Steven up with the noise. He could hear Steven approach him, looking the same as the last time Xabi remembered him. He had a cool cloth that he put on the back of Xabi’s neck.

“It seems like your fever broke.” Steven whispered. Xabi got sick again, his body shaking from the turmoil he was putting it through. When Xabi thought he was done, he tried to stand. He practically fell into Steven’s arms. “Come on, I think it is time to get some food in you.” Steven joked. All Xabi could think about was Steven’s arm around his waist, holding him up. Xabi crawled back into the bed, only covering up with the sheet. Steven was gone, out of the room now.

Xabi looked around, the book was there, as was a blanket on the chaise lounge that was pulled around next to the chair that Steven had been occupying. Xabi felt his face, stubble was growing. How long had he been out? His throat was dry and he felt weak. He turned his head to the bedside table. There was no brown bottle. He groaned.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Martin entered the room with soup and crackers for him.

“Where is Steven?” Xabi asked. Martin raised an eyebrow.

“I sent him to bed. He has barely slept, you know. He also needed a bath, as do you.” Xabi made a face. “I am warming up the water now, so after you eat we are getting you washed up.”

The soup was good, although only broth. Xabi ate every single cracker that Martin had brought up for him. Xabi asked if there was any fruit but Martin had told him he wasn’t allowed any, Pepe’s orders.

“Just broth for now, maybe later you can have bread with it instead of the crackers. Let’s see if you keep it down, though.” Xabi did keep the food down, and he sat in the tub until his skin wrinkled. It was nice, not feeling rushed in the tub. He felt better, his skin wasn’t as itchy and he felt the most awake he had ever felt. Xabi had just changed clothes when Steven walked in his room.

“You’re up and about!” He said, sounding just as happy about it as Xabi felt. Xabi nodded, buttoning his shirt. “Good to hear, since Jamie telephoned this morning saying he would be traveling up here to see you.” Xabi frowned. Why would Jamie need to see him? He must have looked scared because Steven put a hand on his shoulder.

“Nothing to worry about, he just has some questions for you, regarding your father’s death.” Xabi bit his lip. Steven was looking around the room, not at him.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Xabi asked as someone he didn’t know entered the room. Xabi took a step back, eyes wide.

“Ah, yes. Xabi this is Sarah, she is the new House Keeper. Sarah, this is Xabi.” Sarah curtsied.

“Good afternoon, Mr.-”

“Alonso.” Steven stated. Xabi’s eyes shot to Steven.

“How did you know my last name?” Xabi asked, stricken. His father told him not to use his last name. Whores didn’t need last names. Steven looked scared for a moment, but the moment passed in a flash.

“That is another reason why Jamie is coming to visit, I am afraid. But I will let him talk to you about that.” Steven said, clearing his throat. Xabi looked at Sarah who was tidying the room up before his eyes.

“When did you get a House Keeper?” Xabi asked.

“A few days ago. I put an ad out in the paper. We also have a cook now, Martin Skrtel. He makes pies!” Steven said, smiling. Xabi couldn’t help but smile himself. “How about you and I go into the library while Sarah cleans up your room?” Steven suggested. Xabi nodded. They sat by the fire and Martin brought them up tea. Xabi almost moaned at the taste of it. Had tea always tasted so good? He didn’t think it had.

“Thank you.” Xabi said between sips of his tea. Steven looked at him, and smiled lightly.

“It is no problem, really. I am glad you are feeling better.” Xabi nodded. He knew it had to have been a problem, he remembered screaming at Steven. Steven had taken care of him. “Doctor Reina was by yesterday and said that you were doing well, even if you didn’t look it.” Xabi pursed his lips. He must look awful.

“Daniel seems to think that your memories may start becoming clearer-”

“They are.” Xabi stated. “But I can’t really... control them. It is as if they resurface as they so choose.”

“Ah, and has anything of importance resurfaced yet?” Steven asked him. Xabi shrugged.

“I am still not sure what Jamie expects of me. I don’t know any one’s name, let alone their title.”

“You know Chaffin’s name.” Steven said.

“Well he used to work for my father.” Xabi stated. Steven’s eyebrow rose.

“Does Jamie know and realize that?” Steven asked. Xabi shrugged.

“I do not know.”

“I am sure you two have a lot to discuss.” Steven said, sighing.

“When did he say that he was going to visit?” Xabi asked.

“Within the week. I don’t think he will have the time until the weekend.”   
“What day is it?” Xabi asked.

“It is Wednesday.”

After sitting by the fire, then eating dinner with everyone down in the kitchen, Xabi was exhausted. He excused himself after he had finished his soup, while everyone else ate Shepherd’s pie. Xabi’s room was spotless. There were clean sheets and it smelled nice as well. His covers were turned down and his pillows had been fluffed. Even though he had been in the same bed for over a week, when he climbed into it he sighed. His head felt clear, his body ready for real rest.

Xabi’s eyelids grew heavy as he pulled a pillow against his chest. His mind wandered freely, landing on a client. Strong hands holding him down as he fucked Xabi, hard. Xabi squirmed in the bed thinking about how he hadn’t been touched since before he arrived. Now that he wasn’t drugged up he realized how empty he felt because of it.

His fingers slid underneath his pajamas, trailing along the line of his pelvic bone. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he cleared his mind. Not surprisingly, Steven appeared in his mind. A sharp intake of breath and then a moan escaped his lips as his fingers wrapped around his half hard erection. Xabi wet his lips again, then gnawed at them as he worked himself up. He was panting slightly as his hand slid up and down his shaft. He thought about Steven’s hands on his forehead, his cheeks, about how Steven held him by his waist. Xabi lost himself in his daydream, pressing his thumb against his head, smearing precome down his length.

A knock at the door made him sit up in bed, pulling covers over himself quickly. He tried to regulate his breathing as Steven opened the door. Xabi whimpered to himself. Steven walked in with a hand in his pocket. Oh, how Xabi wanted to unzip his pants and take Steven into his mouth. He craved him.

“Already in bed?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded. Steven grabbed the book that was at Xabi’s bedside.

“I just came in to get my book.” Steven said, waving it slightly. Xabi nodded again.

“You could-” Xabi stopped himself. He wanted to say that Steven could read in here, but why would he? As much as Xabi wanted to touch himself, he wanted Steven to touch him more. Steven hadn’t moved from his spot.

“You know, I was thinking about what you told me that first night.” Xabi looked away. That was the night he had thrown himself at Steven.

“What about it?” Xabi asked. Steven leaned against Xabi’s bed. Xabi tried to look like it didn’t make him harder, his cock was throbbing beneath the blankets.

“About how you weren’t used to sleeping alone.” Steven sighed, looking down at him. “Sleeping in the chair in here.... I hadn’t slept that good in months.” Steven admitted. Xabi gulped.

“You’re welcome to do it again tonight.” Xabi prompted, hopeful. Steven looked at him, his lips pursed. Xabi could feel his heart beat in his ears. Steven sat on the edge of his bed, his hand on his own thigh, holding the book.

“I don’t know if my neck could handle another night in a chair.” Steven mused. Xabi’s hands came above the blanket and folded themselves in his lap.

“This bed could fit three people in it.” Xabi stated, pressing memories down of he and two unnamed men. Steven bit his lip and looked at Xabi.

“I am not quite ready for bed myself.” He said, standing after a long moment of silence. Xabi tried not to show any sign of disappointment. He looked down at his hands though, wishing that he could wrap his fingers around him, even see him naked. Never in his life did he want someone so badly. It was probably because he couldn’t have him that he wanted him so terribly.

“Alright.” Xabi whispered. Steven walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Xabi’s brow furrowed. Why wouldn’t he close it all the way? Xabi slid down underneath his covers more, watching the door as his hand found his erection. He sighed when he started stroking once more. He spread his legs, bending his knees under the sheets and threw his head back as he quickened the pace. Not coming in days, his climax neared. He almost jumped out of the bed when Steven opened the door once more, this time in a robe and pajamas. Xabi gasped. No, not now! He sat up in bed, once more trying to keep from panting. Breathing through his nose seemed like the best idea. Steven walked nearer, his interest seemed peaked. He knew something was up.

“Are you alright?” Steven asked, climbing into the bed. His hand was on Xabi’s forehead in an instant. Xabi moaned without meaning too. He was so close to coming. Steven’s hand left his head. Steven was above the covers, sitting, with his robe still on. He could leave, change his mind. “Xabi-”

Xabi gulped and closed his eyes. He needed to be touched, his cock was throbbing, so close. He felt lips on his cheek, his eyes opened wide. Steven was very near him, now. Steven had just kissed his cheek. Xabi sucked in air. Kissing never happened, not unless they were his...

Steven kissed Xabi on the lips as he leaned on his hand that was on the opposite side of Xabi’s legs. Steven’s body was hovering over Xabi. Xabi opened his mouth tentatively as he moved down so that he was laying on his back. Steven leaned over him, a hand on either side of Xabi’s body. Steven broke the kiss and looked down at him. Xabi licked his lips. He wanted to press his erection against Steven’s body, he wanted him to know how much he wanted him. Xabi never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Steven at this moment.

“I want to make one thing clear.” Steven began. Xabi nodded, agreeing without hearing it. Steven’s hand on Xabi’s chest stilled his movements. “I am not your owner.” His voice was firm, but smooth. Xabi whimpered.

Not his owner. Xabi was not a whore, or was he? He wasn’t running. This wasn’t something he was forced into doing. Steven was giving him a choice. He had never been given a choice before. When Xabi didn’t answer, Steven sat back up and looked away from him.

“Xabi, I am not-”

“I want this.” Xabi stated. Steven turned back towards him. Xabi’s hand grasped Steven’s wrist and moved his palm down so that Steven could feel him underneath the sheets. Steven gasped, but didn’t pull his hand away. Their mouths crashed together, Xabi’s hands raked through Steven’s hair as Steven rubbed his hand against the sheet. Xabi’s hips rolled, he needed this, wanted it. Steven was panting as his hand left the blanket, he started to disrobe. Xabi pushed the sheets down, along with his pajama bottoms. Steven’s hand wrapped around Xabi’s erection and Xabi groaned at the contact. He watched as Steven stroked him. Xabi reached for Steven’s own pajamas but Steven’s other hand caught Xabi’s, bringing Xabi’s fingers to his mouth. Xabi gasped as Steven sucked on two of them.

Xabi removed his fingers and grabbed Steven by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down, he needed to feel his mouth around him. Steven complied, licking up Xabi’s shaft, then taking him into his mouth. Xabi bit his bottom lip, then shifted, his hands pulling Steven, yanking him so that he would be hovering over him, upside down. Once Steven was straddling him backwards, Xabi pulled Steven’s pants back, sliding them down his thighs. Steven was erect, dripping with precome. Xabi licked it up, and moaned before taking him into his mouth. He pulled Steven downwards by his thighs, urging Steven into his mouth.

Steven, meanwhile, came up for breath, coughing and stroking Xabi as he moaned at the feeling of Xabi’s mouth around him. Xabi tapped Steven’s thigh, asking for breath. Steven backed up, his body weight coming off of Xabi.

“Are you alright?” He asked, seriously. Xabi laughed, nodding his head.

“Yes, I just can’t breathe for that long.” He said, smiling and wiping his mouth. Steven turned around and cupped Xabi’s face with his hands, and kissed him. Xabi moaned into Steven’s mouth, his fingers wrapping around Steven’s wrists. Steven straddled him and began moving against Xabi, their cocks pressed together. Xabi sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Sex never felt good to him, but this... was not what he was used to.

He grabbed both of them, and stroked. Steven’s hips rolled, pistoning up into Xabi’s hand, the friction between their erections made Xabi bite back a scream. He came in waves, spilling onto his hand. Steven looked down and watched as Xabi came, Xabi couldn’t take his eyes off of Steven, though. Steven who hadn’t paid him, who wasn’t his owner, who just kissed him. Xabi wanted Steven to come, hard. He slicked Steven’s shaft with his own come, and jacked him off. Steven was panting and groaning above him. When he came, he shuddered, leaning down and kissing Xabi once more.

Afterwards, Steven used a cloth from the water basin to clean them up. Xabi curled up into the blankets, thinking. What had just happened? He knew what he wanted to happen, but he couldn’t believe it. Steven, the owner of this vast estate, had just blown him, and he blew Steven, and...

Steven climbed into the bed beside Xabi. Xabi rolled over towards him, his hand laying on Steven’s chest. He could feel his heart beating, fast.

“Now we don’t have to sleep alone.” Steven whispered. Xabi smiled. He had never liked sleeping alone. He only hoped that Steven wouldn’t regret it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Twelve

Daniel woke up to the feel of Martin’s lips on his. Martin had spent the night in his room, sheets tangled and arms wrapped around each other. To Daniel, the week had been a game of cat and mouse. Martin loved to kiss, as it turned out. Earlier in the week he had managed to pin Martin against the wall of his bedroom and give him a crude hand job. Only last night Martin had let Daniel blow him. Martin came almost immediately. Daniel had a severe case of blue balls. He knew Martin was all innocent and virginal but the way the kid kissed was obscene.

Daniel opened his eyes to find that Martin was straddling him, his lips wet and puffy. His hands were on Daniel’s chest as he looked down at him.

“Morning.” Martin said to him. Daniel’s hands went up to Martin’s torso, pulling him down for another kiss. They kissed lazily, slowly. Daniel rolled Martin onto his side, his leg wrapping around Martin’s as he pressed their bodies together. It was barely light out, just at dawn. Daniel breathed Martin in, his hand moved to the back of Martin’s head, deepening the kiss. Martin moaned into his mouth, letting him dictate the pace. Daniel rolled his hips, letting Martin know how turned on he was. He had a morning hard on and god how he wanted Martin to help him with it. Martin moaned again, breaking the kiss. Daniel almost groaned as Martin bit his lip, looking at him.

Daniel almost complained, but stopped when Martin’s hand slid between their bodies and rubbed against the fabric of Daniel’s pajama bottoms. Daniel shut his eyes, gasping. He hoped Martin didn’t back down, he needed this badly. Daniel thought about how Martin tasted the night before, the noises that escaped him as Daniel sucked him off for the first time. Martin’s hands didn’t leave Daniel’s hair as he gasped out sighs and moans. Daniel’s cock throbbed at the memory.

Daniel looked at him, with his wide eyes and full lips. He wanted to see them wrapped around his cock. Martin’s hand slipped beneath the fabric of his pants, gripping him. Daniel grunted. Martin’s body slid down as he clumsily pulled Daniel’s pants down his thighs, freeing him. He stroked Daniel, tentatively, looking up for approval. Daniel laughed as he moaned. He hoisted himself up by his elbows and reached a hand out, gripping the back of Martin’s head, urging him down. Martin licked his lips, then leaned over and took Daniel’s tip into his mouth.

Yes, yes, fuck yes. Daniel held back the feeling of wanting to force himself further into Martin’s mouth. He did keep his hand on Martin’s head, though, loving the feel of Martin’s head bobbing shallowly. He licked up Daniel’s shaft, then tried to take him into his mouth as much as he could. Daniel watched him.

“Look up at me.” He said, Martin immediately did so. Daniel shivered. His lips wrapped around him, head moving as his tongue pressed against the underside of his cock. It was wet and sloppy, but felt amazing. Daniel pulled Martin up to him, and kissed him. The kiss was lewd, tongues darting in and out of their mouths as Daniel rolled Martin onto his back so that he could straddle him. Martin was panting beneath him as he yanked Martin’s bottoms down, his hand wrapping around Martin’s erection. Martin squirmed beneath him, his arms wrapping around Daniel’s neck as they continued kissing. Martin’s hand trailed down, finding Daniel once more. Daniel broke the kiss in order to wrap his own mouth around Martin’s cock.

Martin whimpered above him, his chest heaving. Daniel wrapped a hand around himself, jacking himself off as he sucked on Martin’s head. Martin’s fingers were once more in his hair.

“Danny, Danny I’m going to-” Martin tried to pull Daniel off of him, but Daniel forced himself down onto Martin’s cock. Martin came in his mouth, spilling down his throat. Daniel wiped his mouth with his hand then climbed up the bed, straddling Martin once more. Martin’s mouth was on his in seconds, Martin’s hand moving Daniel’s own out of the way so that he could wrap his fingers around him. Daniel hissed as he felt his balls tightening, his climax rolling down his spine. He came in waves onto Martin’s pajama shirt. Panting Martin looked up at him, exasperated.

“You got it on my shirt.” He said. Daniel laughed, cupping Martin’s face with his hands and kissing him.

“I guess you’ll have to clean it, then.” Daniel mused. Martin pushed him lightly to get Daniel off of him.

“I have to get ready for today.” Martin said, pouting. “Just because we have a cook and a House Keeper doesn’t mean I can stay in here all day. Besides, what if they see me walking out of your room with no shirt?” Martin said, eyes widening.

“Skrtel should be up by now, yeah? And Sarah. She is probably opening up more rooms. Yesterday she cleaned the foyer, and opened the drawing room up.” His lips grazed Martin’s forehead. “No one is down here to see you rush into your room.” Martin’s lips were red and wet. He wanted to ravish him, toss him onto the bed, and fuck him senseless. That was for another time, though. Another day, even. Martin stood, pulling his pants on with a blush across his cheeks. Daniel stayed in bed, he had no reason to be in a hurry. Martin kissed him again before he left, lightly on the lips. The kid loved to kiss, now.

Once Martin was gone to get ready for the day, Daniel sighed, looking out the small window. The servants’ rooms were small, with a bed and a dresser. Daniel took the butler’s room, for the bigger bed. It also had a table and a small bookshelf. He found it odd that Martin had the pick of any room he wanted, but he chose his old one that had two twin beds in it. He didn’t even spread his things onto the other side of the room. Martin missed a full house, Daniel knew. He was happier now that there was a cook and a House Keeper. Daniel wasn’t sure if it was also because of he and Martin as well, or if Martin would be this happy even if they hadn’t been sneaking off to kiss throughout the day. Now that Xabi was up and about, that may change. Steven had kept to Xabi’s room, mostly, so Daniel and Martin had been free to do as they pleased.

Daniel got out of the bed and cleaned up by the washbasin that was in the corner of the room. Maybe a walk was what he needed, after breakfast. He was getting cabin fever out here. He was used to the city, used to patrols, and of the hustle and bustle of people. Perhaps a trip to the village could be in order. Steven needed to get out and about as well, being cooped up in Xabi’s room all week.

After getting ready, breakfast was being served. Steven was there, reading the paper, which he hadn’t done since Xabi had been ill. Xabi joined shortly after Daniel, sitting to Steven’s left. Martin was standing, not eating with them. Daniel’s jaw tightened. He supposed now that there was a cook and House Keeper, that Martin would be eating with them now, and not with him. Daniel had been eating with the servants before. He didn’t like the separation, he wanted Martin to be sitting next to him.

“I was thinking, Sir, that it would be nice to visit the village.” Daniel said to Steven. Steven nodded.

“Yes, I think that sounds nice.” He turned to Martin. “After breakfast let’s get the car ready to go.” Martin nodded. Daniel smiled. It sounded like Martin would be coming along as well. “Too bad we aren’t in London. I feel like some entertainment, theatre perhaps.” Daniel missed London. Xabi was quiet. Daniel supposed that Xabi would rather be in the country than in London. Also, London was where Chaffin was looking for him. The chances of Chaffin coming out to the country were slim.

On the way into the village, Xabi, who Daniel gave the front seat to, had told them that he had never seen sheep as they passed a herd.

“There are so many of them.” Xabi said, eyes wide. He had done the same when they passed cows grazing. “I didn’t know that was what they looked like.” He whispered. Daniel looked to Martin who was shaking his head. Martin couldn’t seem to wrap it around his head that Xabi had been basically trapped in a room most of his life. Until his father died, he had never been alone.

Daniel’s hand found Martin’s, which was resting on the seat between them. He squeezed it once, then let go. Martin had looked over at him, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. Daniel forced himself to look away. Last thing he wanted right now was to start daydreaming about Martin’s mouth.

When they arrived to the village, Daniel spotted the pub. A pub! He missed going around the corner at night for a pint and a game of poker with the local lads when he was off the clock. Steven said that he needed new gloves, and Xabi was right by his side, eyes squinting in the sunlight. Martin had started to go with Steven, but Steven stopped him.

“Now Martin, I insist you take the afternoon for yourself.” Steven said, smiling. Martin looked from Steven to Daniel.

“But, Sir-”

“I can manage on my own.” Steven said, firmly. Daniel’s hands went to Martin’s shoulders, urging him towards the pub with him. Martin came with him easily as Daniel steered him in the right direction.

“I feel as if I have no job left.” Martin stated. Daniel rolled his eyes as they entered. It was barely midday, and it was mostly empty. Martin walked in behind him with his hands in his coat pockets and some of his face buried beneath his scarf. Daniel sat at the bar, patting the counter top next to him urging Martin to sit. The bartender, who had been cleaning glasses, asked what they wanted. Daniel ordered a pint, Martin ordered tea. Daniel side eyed him.

“You don’t want to drink on your afternoon off?” He asked through a smile. Martin shook his head and looked around.

“Not really.”

“Do you play poker?” Daniel asked. Martin shrugged.

“Sometimes with the other servants at night, we used to. But not really for money. The butler never let us.” The bartender returned with their drinks and Martin ordered tea. Daniel had asked if there was a game of poker that usually happened and the bartender told him that they were usually in after luncheon. Daniel would wait as long as he needed. He felt like playing, being around people he didn’t know. Martin, when he got his tea, put more sugar than cream in it which made Daniel make a face. Too sweet. He didn’t like his tea sweet.

Once the poker game got started, Martin seemed more at ease. Daniel talked him into playing, and Martin was actually doing rather well for himself. He actually folded out of the game when he had doubled his money, not wanting to go all in. Daniel was left, along with two others, when Steven and Xabi walked in. Martin stood and walked over to them, telling them what Daniel was doing. Daniel wasn’t paying attention to them, he had just been dealt cards. He called, then raised. One of the men folded and Daniel raised once more, he was pretty positive that he had a winning hand. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Steven, Xabi, and Martin had sat down at a table. Xabi had on a new coat. Daniel smiled.

Probably his first new coat ever, he imagined.

Daniel pushed all of his chips into the pot. All or nothing. He could see in his peripheral vision that Martin had started to stand, but Steven held him down, probably saying that Daniel knew what he was doing. In truth, he did know. But it was possible that the man across from him could have a better hand than he. It was all down to statistics and luck of the draw. Daniel needed a Queen, or a Ten to be drawn. The chances of that happening were slim to none. The dealer flipped the card. It was a Ten. Daniel clapped, throwing his head back laughing. He had just won a week’s wages. The man across from him threw his cards to the table and called him a cheater. Daniel wanted to roll his eyes.

Apparently, the man had a temper. He flipped the table over and came at him. Daniel struck the man between his neck and shoulder and he fell to the ground. Daniel looked up to find Martin looking like Daniel was about to get hurt. Daniel bent over and retrieved his winnings from the floor. The assailant stumbled up and took a swing at Daniel. It caught him in the corner of his eye, but with his free arm he back handed the guy then got his badge out of his pocket, flashing it in the man’s face.

“Police Constable Agger. Care to tell me to my face again that I cheated?” He asked. Martin was by his side now, a hand on his arm.

“Danny-”

“I’m fine. We’re leaving.” Daniel said, his eyes narrowed. Steven cleared his throat, coughing into his hand. There wasn’t much damage, just the upturned table. It was unbroken.

“Our apologies.” Steven said to the pub owner. With that, they walked back to the car. Daniel could tell that Martin was looking at his eye, but he kept walking. They had been in there for hours, it seemed, for the sun was low in the sky. Once they reached the car, Steven was the one to look at Daniel’s face. “What are we to do if Jamie comes tomorrow and sees your black eye? He will think I beat you.” Steven was smiling. Daniel laughed.

“I will tell him you had the right to be cross.” He mused. Steven scoffed. “I will tell him someone thought I cheated.”

“Let’s not try to avoid scuffles in the village in the future.” Steven said, cranking up the car. Xabi went to the opposite side of the car and got in. Martin was still standing next to Daniel.

“Don’t do that again.” Martin said, his lips pursed.

“I am a Constable, Martin. I can handle myself.” Daniel assured him.

“Well, don’t do it around me. My heart leaped out of my chest.” He hissed, getting into the car. Daniel sighed, then walked to the other side and got in. He would make it up to Martin somehow, scaring him like that. It hadn’t been his fault, really. The man had just been a sore loser.

Chapter Thirteen

Dinner was ready for them once they arrived home. Steven wanted to change before he ate, having worn a jumper to keep him warm while walking around the village. There was no need for that in the dining room, where they were now taking their meals. Martin had followed him up, helping him change quickly.

“That was quite an afternoon.” Steven said as he buttoned his own vest. Martin bit his lip.

“Everything had been going smoothly until that point, honestly.” Martin stated. Steven nodded. It wasn’t Daniel’s fault that the man was a sore loser but the last thing Steven wanted was to cause an uproar and people wondering who his guests were and why they were visiting. Low profile was important. Why would a Constable be visiting from the city? He kept his opinion to himself though and would have a word with Daniel alone. No use in telling it to Martin.

“I am sorry about the dining situation.” Steven stated. Martin looked confused. “Going from such a small house to suddenly more servants-”

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Sir. I am more comfortable this way myself.” Martin said. Steven smiled as Martin fastened his cuff links.

Downstairs, he found that they were having honey roasted ham with scalloped potatoes. Xabi hadn’t changed, it seemed, and was still in the coat that Steven had gotten him. Xabi hadn’t wanted it, but Steven insisted that Martin’s old coat was too big for him, his hands were completely hidden by the sleeves. Once it was on him, though, Xabi had lit up.

“Sorry about the pub.” Daniel said. Steven nodded.

“It’s alright. How is your eye?” Steven asked. Daniel put a finger up to it, hissing.

“Hurts. Martin gave me a cold compress to put on it before dinner.”

“Good. Do that after dinner as well, keep the swelling down.” Steven said, conversationally. Xabi was awfully quiet, but that seemed to be normal for him when he wasn’t alone. Steven tried not to look at Xabi too much. He knew that Martin was very observant when it came to him and he just didn’t want to cause anything. Not in a growing household.

Growing household.

Steven had to stop himself. As soon as Xabi remembered whatever it is he had hiding in his own mind, he would be going with Jamie back to London. Steven didn’t know what he wanted to do, afterwards. This big house would be so empty. Thinking about it made him frown.

“Steven?” Xabi asked. Steven looked up from his plate.

“Sorry, just thinking.” Steven said, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin. Xabi looked back down at his plate.

After dinner, Xabi wanted to play with the gramophone in the library so they went in there with their wine glasses. Martin brought up the decanter that he put the dinner wine in for them, since Xabi seemed content to keep drinking, along with freshly made bread with olive oil and herbs to dip it in. Daniel said he was going to have a lie in, so it was just Steven and Xabi that were in the room. Xabi was seated on the ground, flipping through Steven’s records. He had one playing for about one minute before he switched it for something else. Steven watched him as he sipped his wine.

He loved just being in the same room as him. Everything was new and a sight to see. Music, animals, the village, clouds. Xabi seemed to find one he really liked because he let an entire song finish. He took the record off and set it aside. Steven smiled. It seemed as though Xabi was going to make his own collection. Xabi had finished his glass of wine and had turned around, his lower lip out.

“What? You can’t get up and come get more?” Steven laughed. Xabi left his glass where he was sitting, but crawled over to where Steven was seated. He was between Steven’s legs, his head resting on Steven’s right knee. Steven gasped, closing his eyes as Xabi’s hand came up to his thigh.

“I wanted you to join me on the floor.” Xabi spoke lightly. The wine made Steven’s cheeks flush red, his head was fuzzy and his hand reached out to Xabi’s face, his fingers raking gently through his hair.

“You want me to get on the floor?” Steven asked. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the last time he had crawled across the floor. Perhaps playing with Paul when they were children. Xabi’s hand was sliding higher as he looked up at Steven with his bottom lip pressed down by his teeth, a grin showing through. Steven looked at the door, then down at Xabi’s whose mouth was getting closer and closer to his crotch.

“Want a refill?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded. Steven stood, grabbing the decanter and filling both he and Xabi’s glasses and placing it on the floor next to the gramophone. The fire was still going, not far away from them. Steven sat, putting his hands behind him for leverage. Xabi changed the record back to the one he had liked most, starting it from the beginning. He took a long sip of the wine, then sat in front of Steven, leaning back so that he was practically laying in his lap. Xabi looked up at him, and Steven down at Xabi. Xabi smiled.

“I like music.” Xabi said, reaching up, his hand cupping Steven’s face. Steven closed his eyes, relishing the feeling. His lips grazed over Xabi’s palm. Xabi moved up Steven’s body, his hand hooking behind Steven’s neck. Xabi’s body twisted slightly and their lips met, Xabi sitting in Steven’s lap back to chest. Steven sat up straight, his arms wrapping around Xabi’s front with a palm on his chest, his other hand trailing low on his stomach.

Xabi broke the kiss, moaning as Steven’s hand cupped his crotch. Xabi’s hand on Steven’s neck tightened as he breathed heavily against him. Steven lips grazed across Xabi’s hair. With Xabi’s free hand, he unzipped his pants as his lips sought out Steven’s once more. Steven kissed him as his fingers wrapped around Xabi’s growing erection. Xabi gasped, rolling his hips upwards into Steven’s hand.

Within seconds, Xabi turned around, straddling Steven’s lap, pushing him onto the floor. Xabi pulled his pants off, tossing them to the side. His fingers deftly rid Steven of his pants also, yanking them down his thighs.

“Xabi-” Steven started to say but stop when he saw Xabi’s eyes, bright and pupils blown, quite the opposite of their usual pinpoints due to the Laudanum.

“I want you to fuck me.” Xabi said, straddling Steven once more. Steven’s jaw dropped, he wanted to say no but his erection would prove to Xabi just how much he wanted it. He didn’t want to use Xabi.

“Xabi, I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.” Steven managed to get out as Xabi’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him. Xabi’s hand stilled and he looked into Steven’s eyes.

“I have never wanted someone to fuck me like I want you to right now.” He said. Steven was breathing heavily. Steven pulled Xabi down, bringing him in for a kiss. Xabi broke it, gasping for air. He looked over at the bread and moved over towards it. Steven was confused until he saw Xabi grab the olive oil. Steven sat up, his hands going to Xabi’s waist as he straddled him once more. Steven kissed him, his hands slipping up underneath Xabi’s shirt, then moved to unbutton it. Xabi poured a small amount of olive oil onto his fingers, warming it up as he watched Steven remove his shirt.

Xabi reached behind himself, spreading the oil over his entrance. Steven swore he heard him moan, if ever so slightly. Once Xabi’s shirt was off, Steven’s mouth went to one of his nipples, sucking and nipping at it gently, making Xabi’s back arch. Steven then took the olive oil from Xabi and poured some into his own hand. Xabi already had a finger in and was working himself open when Steven’s hand moved his out of the way. Xabi pushed backwards onto Steven’s fingers. He moaned loudly, grabbing onto Steven’s neck with his hand. Steven slipped a second finger in easily, a third.

“Fuck me, fuck me.” Xabi urged. Steven pulled his fingers out as Xabi poured oil into his hand and slicked Steven’s erection, making Steven groan at the feeling of it. With one swift, skilled movement Xabi impaled himself on Steven’s cock and began moving, pushing Steven onto his back once more. Xabi rode him, legs against the floor, hands on Steven’s chest, gripping his shirt tight. Xabi’s eyes were closed, head tilted upwards, and mouth gaping open as a litany of profanities escaped his lips. Steven held onto his waist, letting him move above him.

Xabi leaned over, his hands falling to either side of Steven’s face as Steven took control, lifting Xabi into the air slightly so that he could fuck up into him, pounding hard. He hadn’t fucked anyone since...

He groaned, gritting his teeth as he fucked Xabi as hard as he could. Xabi hovered over him, mouth open, moaning as skin met skin over and over again. The smacking of their flesh made Steven want to hear it even more. Intimacy wasn’t something he had done often with Alex, and especially not since she had gotten pregnant.

Steven tore his thoughts from Alex and back to the present. Xabi whimpered as he fell to his elbows, capturing Steven’s lips with his as Steven slowed down, rocking upwards. Xabi met him thrust for thrust, moving with him. Steven knew he was going to come and pulled out of him. Xabi backed off of Steven in order to take him into his mouth. Steven came down Xabi’s throat, moaning his name. Xabi’s hand went to his own erection, stroking himself as he swallowed Steven down. He came into his own hand as he stared Steven down. Steven sat up, cupping Xabi’s face with his hands and kissed him again.

Afterwards Steven stood up, getting dressed as Xabi cleaned his hand off. The record started skipping and Xabi rushed to pick something else, still naked. Steven found his glass of wine and downed it. He grabbed a piece of bread from the plate and dipped it in the herbs and oil, watching Xabi dress himself. Xabi grabbed his glass of wine as well, taking a sip of it before he walked over to Steven and buried his face against Steven’s neck.

“I like when you fuck me.” He said, his voice muffled against Steven’s shirt. Steven smiled.

“I am sure you say that a lot.” Steven said, sounding sad. He hoped that Xabi hadn’t been fooling with him, hadn’t been playing him. He didn’t want to be brought into this emotionally unattached. He didn’t care about Xabi’s past, per se. He did care that Xabi had never been really kissed, had never seen a sheep, had never gotten the chance to listen to music or have a brand new coat that was only his. He cared very much about him but he didn’t want Xabi to think that he was still a whore, that he was to pretend to like Steven.

Xabi backed up from him, frowning.

“No, I don’t.” He said, looking away from Steven. Steven realized that what he had said was wrong. He shouldn’t have done it. He reached out to Xabi but he only turned away from him. “You think I am pretending with you?” He asked, his voice cracking. Steven shook his head.

“No. I don’t.” Steven said. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Xabi whispered. “Or I was.” He looked around.

“No, please.” Steven grabbed at Xabi’s arm, turning him around. Xabi’s eyes were tearing up. Steven pulled him close. “I didn’t mean it, Xabi. I was afraid you don’t care-”

“I care!” Xabi said against Steven’s shirt. Steven set his wine glass on the table by them, and took Xabi’s from him as well. Steven cupped Xabi’s face in his hands once more, forcing him to look up at him.

“We’ve had a tad bit too much to drink.” Xabi sniffled at Steven’s words. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” He added. “I ruined the evening.” He stated, which was true. The music, the wine, the fire. It was lovely. And here he was, smashing it to pieces. Xabi sniffled again, and nodded.

“You don’t know that I have never been treated this nicely in my entire life.” Xabi said.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to pay for this with sex.” Steven stated. Xabi’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t-” He let out a shaky breath. “I wanted you to fuck me.” He said. Steven believed him.

“Then we have nothing to worry about.” Steven said, attempting to smile. Xabi bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“Alright.” Just then, the door to the library opened and Steven’s hands dropped from Xabi immediately. Steven grabbed his wine glass and slipped a hand into his pocket. Xabi turned from him, beginning to pick up the records from the floor that were scattered. Martin walked in.

“I... wasn’t interrupting was I, Sir?” He asked. Steven shook his head, finishing his glass of wine.

“No, of course not. Xabi has been having fun listening to the gramophone is all.” Steven looked down at the decanter. “And finished the wine from dinner.” He said, laughing. Martin grabbed their glasses and the bread. He raised and eyebrow when the olive oil was several feet from the plate of bread but Steven made like he hadn’t noticed like anything was amiss.

“Will you be needing anything else tonight?” Martin asked. Xabi was still gathering records on the ground. Steven shook his head.

“No, I think we will be alright.”

Chapter Fourteen

Martin brought the empty wine glasses and plate of bread down to the kitchen and started straightening up, or he did until Martin Skrtel walked in and told him to get out of his kitchen. Martin rushed out, yelling that it had been his kitchen once. Martin Skrtel had told him to get some rest, to which Martin sighed. The chance of that actually happening was slim to none. He walked into his room to change.

Once he was through, he got a cold compress to take to Daniel’s room. By the time he got back to the kitchen Martin Skrtel was gone. Martin’s eye caught the large vial of olive oil that was sitting out on the counter. He bit his lip. He knew why it had been separate from the plate of bread. Steven’s hair had been a mess and Xabi’s shirt was untucked. Martin’s jaw clenched as he forced the thought from his mind. What he wanted to think about was Daniel’s reaction if he brought the olive oil into his bedroom. Martin grabbed it and walked as quietly as possible past Skrtel’s room since light was pouring out from the crack in the door.

Daniel’s door was ajar and Martin found Daniel asleep, laying above his covers. Martin frowned, setting the vial of olive oil down on the dresser. Daniel woke up at the noise. Martin sat on the edge of his bed, covering the bruised eye with the cold compress. Daniel hissed, reaching up and covering Martin’s hand with his as he held the compress in place.

“You don’t need to baby me.” Daniel said, his voice rough from sleep. Martin smiled down at him.

“What if I want to?” He asked, his head tilting to the side. Daniel laughed.

“We’re going to have to figure out some sort of compromise, then.” He said, dropping his hand so that he could hoist himself up by his elbows. Martin leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips. “What was that?” Daniel asked, sounding affronted.

“A kiss.” Martin said, confused. Daniel scoffed.

“That was you holding back because you think a knock to my face makes me fragile.” He said, reaching up and hooking a hand around Martin’s neck, bringing him back down for another kiss, this time more intense. Martin opened his mouth for Daniel, allowing him access.

When he kiss ended, Martin couldn’t help but smile.

“Is Steven in bed?” Daniel asked. Martin shook his head.

“Not yet. He and Xabi finished off the wine, though.” He didn’t say what he suspected, it wasn’t his place to say anything of the matter.

“Jamie is coming soon.” Daniel said, Martin nodded, reality coming back. Daniel wouldn’t be here for much longer. They would probably be returning to London as well, what with Xabi seemingly sober. Or, sober as far as Laudanum was concerned. “We should make use of the time we have together.”

“What do you mean?” Martin asked. He had been spending every possible minute with Daniel. Daniel licked his lips. Watching him, a shiver went up Martin’s spine. Daniel lay back down on the bed, his hand going to Martin’s waist. Martin closed his eyes. Daniel always had such an effect on him. He wanted Daniel to do whatever he wanted to him. What that was, Martin only had half a clue.

Daniel shook his head.

“Let’s not worry about it tonight.” Martin’s stomach sank, but he nodded. “What is that you put on the dresser?” Daniel asked, sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Martin bit his lip as Daniel stood, then walked over to retrieve it. “Olive oil?” He asked, a small grin appearing at the corner of his mouth. “Having ideas, Martin?” Martin blushed, shrugging.

“I just, I don’t know-” Martin said, but before he knew it, Daniel had pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, spreading Martin’s legs with his own. Martin moaned as Daniel’s mouth found his. How anything like this could be looked down upon, Martin didn’t know. He didn’t know why kissing and touching was forbidden, really. Why if people liked each other they had to be separated. He couldn’t stop touching Daniel and definitely didn’t want Daniel to stop touching him. Daniel stopped kissing him, his fingers played across Martin’s face, his thumb grazing over his lips only for a second.

“You are driving me insane.” Daniel said. Martin wanted to tell him that he hadn’t meant it, he didn’t know what he was doing to him.

“How so?” He asked. He wanted to make sure he stopped it. Daniel’s hand went between Martin’s legs, rubbing against his trousers. Martin bit his lip to keep from moaning, but he squirmed beneath Daniel.   
“By being so innocent.” Daniel’s voice was low as his lips hovered above Martin’s. Martin whimpered, lifting his head so that he could kiss him. Daniel backed up, though, if only a little. Martin writhed beneath him at the denial.

“I don’t want to be innocent anymore.” Martin said, his hands pulling at Daniel’s shirt, untucking it. Daniel stared down at him as he did it, as he unzipped Daniel’s trousers.

“Why did you bring the oil in here?” Daniel asked. Martin stilled, looking up at him.

“So... so you could use it.” He said. He couldn’t hold Daniel’s gaze. Daniel was quiet for a moment and Martin was afraid he had said the wrong thing.

“Are you sure about that?” Daniel asked. Martin nodded. He trusted Daniel. “Take your shirt off.” Daniel said as his own fingers worked at ridding Martin of his trousers. Martin did as he was told then helped Daniel by lifting his ass off of the bed. Daniel slipped off Martin’s underclothes as well. Martin fought off a blush, knowing that he shouldn’t be ashamed of being naked in front of Daniel. Daniel wanted to see him, wanted his fingers or mouth wrapped around him.

Daniel surprised him by spreading Martin’s legs and lifting them into the air, holding them there with a hand as he grabbed a pillow, shoving it underneath Martin’s lower back. Daniel grabbed the vial of olive oil, but did nothing with it except hold it in his hand. Martin lifted his head so that he could see, holding onto the back of his own thighs to keep his legs in the air. Martin gasped as he felt Daniel’s lips against his entrance.

“Danny!” He said, trying to move. He had not even fathomed-

Daniel held him still.

“Do you want it to hurt?” Daniel asked. Martin shook his head. Hurt? Why would he want it to hurt. Was it supposed to hurt?

“No.” Daniel pressed against Martin’s entrance with a finger. Martin hissed, it burned “No.” He said again. Daniel smiled down at him.

“This will feel good, I promise.” He said. Martin nodded. He trusted Daniel. This time, Daniel’s mouth on him, his tongue against his-

“Oh, oh my god.” Martin almost screamed. His fingernails were digging into his thighs as Daniel worked him open with his tongue, then a finger. Martin began panting, he couldn’t seem to close his mouth as Daniel sat up and grabbed the vial, coating a finger with the oil. It slid in easily. Martin squirmed at the intrusion, at Daniel entering him with not only one, but two fingers. Martin groaned. How was Daniel’s... how was anything supposed to fit... “Oh Jesus Christ.” Martin said as Daniel, with his other hand, wrapped his fingers around Martin’s erection, stroking him at the same time. Martin grasped at the sheets, knuckles white. Next thing he knew, Daniel was off the bed, stripping his clothes off. Martin watched him, chest heaving. He wasn’t ready, was he? He didn’t feel ready. He wanted Daniel to kiss him, hold him.

The bed dipped down and Daniel kneeled in front of him. He coated his own erection in the oil, stroking it a few times before he looked up at Martin. Daniel leaned over him, capturing his lips. Martin threw his arms around Daniel’s neck, pulling him closer. He didn’t want the kiss to end. He felt Daniel spread his legs, could feel him pressing against him.

“Don’t forget to breathe.” Daniel whispered against his lips. Martin didn’t have time to think before blinding pain shot up his spine.

“Ah, ah Danny.” His fingers dug into Daniel’s back, his lips not leaving Daniel’s as he entered him. The more Daniel pressed in, the more Martin wanted their bodies closer together. Daniel stopped moving once he was in, breaking the kiss.

“I’m going to start thrusting, it will get easier.” He promised. Martin nodded, biting his bottom lip. As Daniel moved, Martin writhed. Daniel was holding onto his waist, keeping him still. Martin concentrated on his breathing.

It did get easier, once Daniel found a rhythm. Martin pulled Daniel back down on top of him as Daniel thrust in and out. It wasn’t until Daniel pulled out and flipped Martin onto his stomach that he realized that he had started liking how it felt. Daniel took his time reentering him, adding more oil. This time, Martin moved back against Daniel as he entered, his back arching as Daniel grabbed his hands, linking their fingers as he fucked him into the bed. The bed was squeaking along to the sound of their skin meeting over and over again, his cock throbbed against the sheets beneath him.

Daniel stilled and Martin knew he had come once he pulled out slowly, the hot, sticky mess dripping down Martin’s cheek made sure he knew. Martin shuddered as he thought about it, about Daniel spilling inside him. Daniel had rolled Martin onto his back, then found his lips once more, kissing him as his hand jacked him off. Martin was sore and didn’t want to move, but he felt his balls tighten, felt his climax roll up from his stomach as he came onto his own chest.

Martin gasped as Daniel ended their kiss in order to lap the mess up with his tongue, slowly. Martin moaned, licking his lips as he watched him do it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Daniel said as he got off the bed, leaving Martin a heap of bones on the bed. He couldn’t move, his muscles ached and his legs felt like lead. Daniel returned with the cold compress, moving Martin’s legs and cleaning him. Martin’s eyes grew heavy. He tried to stay awake but sleep overtook him.

When Martin awoke, Daniel’s arm was around his waist, his head buried in a pillow. Martin shifted and his soreness became apparent. He bit his lip as he sat up. Burning pain like he had never known as he stood. He grabbed his clothes, bending over to retrieve them. His muscles screamed out against such movement and he gritted his teeth. He needed a hot bath before he started the day.

He tip-toed down the hallway to the bathroom where he readied the bath at such a high temperature he barely wanted to get in it. It felt amazing though. He almost fell asleep in it, though. He only woke up once his head went under the water. Coughing, he got out of the bath and dried off.

Martin Skrtel was in the kitchen by the time Martin arrived in. Martin tried to think about other things to keep his mind off of the fact that he was in pain. It was hard. All throughout breakfast he felt as though he was blushing. Daniel acted normal, eating his eggs with toast. Martin stood, refilling orange juice if needed but kept his head down.

He didn’t have a moment alone with Daniel at all until after luncheon, when Steven and Xabi took a walk. Daniel came looking for him and pressed him against an upstairs hallway wall, capturing his lips as hands trailed over his body.

“How are you?” Daniel asked him. Martin nodded.

“I’m alright.”

“Walking alright?” Martin flushed. He wasn’t broken, just sore. He nodded.

“Fine, now.” He said, smiling. Daniel looked uneasy. “What’s wrong?” Martin asked, doubt covering his voice. Daniel had Martin’s wrist in his hand, and brought it up to his cheek, kissing the pulse point.

“I was just worried.” He said. Martin licked his lips. “Do you regret it?” He asked. Martin’s jaw dropped.

“No, why? Do you?” He asked. Insecurity bubbled to the surface. He thought he didn’t have anything to worry about in regards to Daniel.

“No, of course not.” Daniel said, leaning over and kissing him once more. Martin gripped Daniel’s shirt with his fist, deepening it. His fears were pushed back down. Nothing to worry about.

After that, Martin helped Martin Skrtel in the kitchen, preparing dinner while Daniel promised Xabi that he would teach him how to play chess. Martin wished things could stay like they were, like the present. He wanted that so very much but couldn’t put much stock in that wish. He knew all good things had to come to an end at some point but he could hope for a delay.

Chapter 15

Xabi didn’t know what he wanted to wear. He was standing in his room, naked, looking at two outfits that he had put together. He bit his lip, his arms crossed, and brow furrowed. He had a lot of choices and he just didn’t know what he wanted. Never in his life did he think that he would be able to make choices like these. Grey pants or tan? A vest or a jumper? White shirt or blue? Tie or no tie? They had nothing special planned for the day, as far as he knew. Steven was already down at breakfast and here Xabi was, stalling. He thought back to two days prior, about the library. He thought about yesterday, how he had woken up in Steven’s room, their legs tangled together. And this morning.

Well, this morning was different. They had slept in. The real reason that Xabi was stalling was because he didn’t want to go downstairs. Not after Martin had come in to help Steven dress. Xabi had still been in the bed. Wide eyed, Martin had left them. Steven didn’t say anything as he got dressed. Xabi sat there in bed, watching him, holding back tears.

Steven was probably embarrassed that he was found in the bed of a whore by his servant. He probably regretted it. Xabi looked at the clothes that were Martin’s hand me downs. They weren’t his clothes. He didn’t want to go downstairs. The whole house probably knew by now. Steven wouldn’t be respected for sleeping with him.

The other night and yesterday had been so wonderful, but now it seemed all a lie. Xabi slipped on the grey pants, blue button up shirt, and vest with no tie. The shoes Steven bought him fit perfectly. He felt like he had been bought, again. Paid for his services. Xabi grimaced as he thought it. A hidden conquest, never to be talked about in the open. He would always be someone’s secret. Not a secret anymore, though. He wished Steven had locked the door. Hindsight was better than foresight, though.

A pang of need hit him. He wished he had Laudanum. If he had that, he wouldn’t care that Martin walked in on them, he wouldn’t mind going downstairs and facing everyone. Xabi sat down on the bed with his hands in his lap. He felt so awake, so alive and yet his heart hurt. How could he have been so happy the last few days to only feel so low now? Was happiness worth the pain, really?

There was a knock at the door. Xabi sighed, getting up to answer it. Steven was there. Xabi’s lip trembled. Steven looked worried.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Xabi shrugged. “Do you not want breakfast?” He asked. This wasn’t about breakfast, though. How could he be expected to go downstairs?

“No.” Xabi said. Steven’s shoulders sank ever so slightly.

“May I come in?” Steven asked. Xabi scoffed. It was his house, he could do as he wished. Who he wished as well. Xabi took a step back so that Steven could enter. His hand was on Xabi’s cheek, a thumb catching a stray tear. “Don’t,” Steven started as he licked his lips. “He hasn’t said anything. It isn’t his place, Xabi.” Steven said. It was meant to be assurance.

“It isn’t his place to talk about you.” Xabi said. Steven shut his eyes. “He can say whatever he likes about me.”

“You are a guest in this house.”

“I am a whore.” Xabi all but screamed. Steven’s hand dropped. “I don’t belong here, Steven.”

“You deserve more.” Steven said. “And he knows that that is not who you are.”

“I am not going downstairs.” Xabi gulped. Steven’s back stiffened. “Tell them I am ill.”

“Don’t hide up here.” Steven begged. “It is raining so we can’t go for a walk.”

“I can stay here.” Xabi said. “I am used to staying in one roo-”

“Don’t.” Steven said, gritting his teeth. “You aren’t my whore, Xabi.” Steven’s voice was harsh, firm. Xabi shut his eyes. Memories of hands holding him down, of mouths on his skin, all unwanted. Steven’s touch wasn’t the same as theirs had been. Xabi heard the door open, then close. Steven was gone.

Xabi thought about staying in his room. He took a few deep breaths, then followed him downstairs. He just wouldn’t look at him. He would eat, then go back to his room. There was no reason that he had to go into the library.

When he got downstairs, there was a plate waiting for him. Steven acted normal, which seemed so easy for him to do. Quiet and reserved, his emotions hidden. Xabi used to be able to do that, but it was getting harder. The more sober he was, the more he cared. As he ate, he thought about how his father had told him that no one wanted to know how he was feeling, or if he wanted something. What they wanted was to make themselves feel good. People were selfish, his father told him. They come to whores because they couldn’t get what they wanted elsewhere. Xabi was to do as they wanted, not as he did.

Xabi barely ate. Daniel had gone off, the table had been cleared. Steven was reading the paper and drinking coffee beside him. Xabi looked up at him, and Steven smiled sadly at him.

“What do you want to do today?” Steven asked. Xabi frowned. He wanted to get high. He wanted nothingness and to feel empty. He wanted to not think. Was that selfish?

“Nothing.” Xabi said. Steven’s mouth twitched, and he looked back down at the paper. Xabi went upstairs without another word. When he walked into his room, Martin was there. Xabi stood in his doorway.

“Sorry to intrude.” Martin said. Xabi shut the door and gulped. He must be here to tell him off, tell him that he didn’t deserve to be with Steven. How Steven was of higher birth, how he shouldn’t be with a-

“I was wondering if you could, um..” Martin was blushing. “I was hoping for some advice.” Xabi’s eyes widened.

“Advice in what?” Xabi asked. Martin cleared his throat.

“Well, you see-”

“Oh.” Xabi said, his heart skipping a beat. “You aren’t here to yell at me?” He asked. Martin’s eyes widened.

“What? No! Oh good lord, no.” He said, waving his hand at Xabi. “That is not my business.” Xabi smiled at himself. “You thought I would say something about it?” Martin asked him. Xabi shrugged.

“I don’t have anyone to tell, Xabi.” Martin smiled at him. “Steven is very private and...” He trailed off.

“I know he is.”

“So if you are worried about it being a secret-”

“How did you know that?” Xabi asked. Martin shrugged.

“Because I know what it is like to keep a secret.” Xabi raised an eyebrow. “I just, uh, you know what? Forget about it. I can just-”

“You want advice about sex?” Xabi asked. Martin licked his lips.

“It was a stupid idea, to ask you.”

“No it wasn’t.” Xabi stated, sighing. “What do you want to know?”

 

After a somewhat embarrassing talk with Martin, more so for Martin than for him, Xabi felt a little better. He went into the library, where Steven was reading. Steven looked up from his book and smiled.

“I heard Martin in your room, is everything alright?” He asked. Xabi nodded.

“He just wanted to talk.” Xabi said.

“About us?” Steven asked. Xabi shook his head. Steven closed the book, setting it aside and pulling Xabi towards him by his hand. Steven looked up at Xabi from where he sat and smiled.   
Xabi sat on the edge of the chair, his hands on either side of Steven’s head, holding onto the chair back.

“I think I want to speak about us, though.” Xabi said tentatively. Steven looked up at him.

“Alright.” Steven said, one hand on Xabi’s leg, the other on his waist. “Whatever you want to talk about.”

“You said you aren’t my owner.”

“I am not.” Steven said, frowning.

“You gave me a coat, and shoes.”

“Those were because you had none. They were not payment.” Steven stated. Xabi bit his lip, but nodded.

“Alright.” Xabi said. Steven sighed. “What happened? I thought you were happy.” Steven said. Xabi was happy. For the first time since his father’s death, or even before. He didn’t really think of terms of happiness before now.

“I am happy.” Xabi said. “I just am not used to it and feel like it isn’t right.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy.” Steven said, his voice quiet. “But I know what you mean. I haven’t been happy in years.”

“Even with Alex?” Xabi asked, unsure about bringing up her name.

“With Alex it wasn’t about happiness, it was about duty.” Steven said. “Continue the line. After Paul didn’t come back from the war... it was all on me.”

“Isn’t it still?” Xabi asked. Steven shrugged.

“Yes, but now my parents aren’t here to tell me to remarry.”

“But you should.” Xabi stated. Steven shook his head.

“I would rather not.” Steven said, his hand moved closer to Xabi’s thigh. “I would rather be happy.”

“What makes you happy?” Xabi asked. He dared not hope-

“You do.” Xabi smiled down at him. He felt like he was living in a dream and he would wake up and be back in London, in that room, with that bottle. He didn’t want to wake up. “What makes you happy? Besides music of course.” Xabi laughed. He wouldn’t say music.

“When you kiss me.” Xabi said without thinking. Within seconds Steven’s lips were on his. Xabi moaned into the kiss, his hands moved down to Steven’s shirt where he began to unbutton it. Steven ended the kiss.

“I want to take this into our room.” He said, his voice rough and low. Xabi bit his lip.

“Our room?” He asked. Steven’s eyes narrowed.

“Of course.” Xabi could feel himself blushing. “Or do you want to continue here?” Steven asked. Xabi tilted his head, feigning indecision.

“Well, the other night was fun...” He started to say. Steven grunted. “But your bed is comfortable.” He laughed.

Once in Steven’s bed, with their clothes off, Xabi’s hands were all over Steven. His mouth on his skin as he left a trail of kisses from his shoulder down his stomach. Steven flipped him over, though, and took him into his mouth. Xabi moaned, his fingers raking through Steven’s hair. Xabi tried not to think about the past, tried to keep it down as Steven turned him over, onto his stomach. But somethings are easier said than done. Steven wet his fingers in order to ready Xabi, but all he could think of was Mr. Green. Xabi shut his eyes, his hands clutching the sheets as Steven entered him. Mr. Green had a distinctive burn on his thigh, that looked like stars, the flesh puffy and scarred. Xabi moaned as Steven moved his fingers in and out, kissing his back, nipping at it lightly. Xabi moved against his fingers, wishing the memory would stop. Mr. Green always took Xabi on his stomach, face pressed against the bed. Xabi’s breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to be on his back. He pulled away from Steven and turned around, wrapping his fingers around Steven’s erection.

He took Steven into his mouth, sucking and lapping at his cock, wetting it as best he could. He thought about Steven, how happy he made him, how he liked him. He pushed away memories of men who thrust themselves down his throat. Steven was kneeling on the bed in front of him, his hands on Xabi’s back, caressing him as he blew him. Everything was different, nothing was harsh or rushed. Steven moved his hips slightly, but Xabi took him down further. When he needed to breathe, he pulled back, gasping for air. Steven hooked a hand around his neck and brought him up to his face for a kiss. Xabi kneeled in front of Steven so that they were chest to chest, his arms wrapping around Steven’s neck as he kissed him. Steven coaxed Xabi onto his back as Xabi wrapped his legs around Steven’s hips. Steven pressed his cock against Xabi’s entrance, shallowly entering him at first. Xabi rolled his hips, forcing him in further. Steven was panting against his ear, holding himself up by the palms of his hands on either side of Xabi’s face. Xabi won’t let him get farther away, though, he kept him close as Steven started thrusting into him.

“Yes, fuck me.” Xabi said, he wanted this. He wanted to be close to Steven in the only way he knew how. He didn’t realize how enjoyable sex could be until now, until he felt Steven touch him. He never felt the same satisfaction that Steven seemed to make him feel as his mouth was on Xabi’s neck, his hands holding onto his waist when he sat up and pulled Xabi closer to him. Steven started thrusting into him harder, making Xabi moan, his back arching. Steven’s hand went from Xabi’s waist to his chest, then back down again until Steven wrapped a hand around Xabi’s erection, smearing the precome down his shaft, using it to help him jack him off. Xabi bit his bottom lip as he watched Steven stroke him.

He came, shuddering and spilling onto Steven’s hand. He whimpered as Steven didn’t pull away from him, didn’t hit him for coming before him. Instead, Steven leaned down and kissed him. Xabi smiled against the kiss. Steven pulled out of him and began jacking himself off. Xabi’s hand wrapped around Steven’s, helping him along. In moments, Steven came, his kiss deepening.

Once they were cleaned up and halfway dressed, Xabi had his arm around Steven. Steven had slipped his shirt on, but hadn’t buttoned it. Xabi’s hand was on Steven’s stomach, his head on Steven’s chest.

“Steven.” Xabi said, sitting up. Steven hummed, his eyes had been closed. “I think I remember something that might help Jamie.” Xabi whispered. Steven’s eyes opened.

“Like what?” Steven asked.

“The man who killed my father, he had a burn on his leg.” Xabi said.

“What sort of burn?” Steven asked, sitting up. He began buttoning his shirt.

“It was sort of like... stars... like something had spilled-” Steven’s head shot up.

“On his right thigh?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded, confused.

“How would-”

“Xabi, that was the Chief Inspector.” Steven said, standing.

“What do you mean? How would you know that?” He asked, wide eyed.

“At the club, someday, I don’t remember when. I used to go every day, you know, before... that is besides the point. All we did then was drink and talk. You start talking about birthmarks on women, which leads to talk about your own.” Steven sighed. “That was his.” Xabi bit his lip. He had been the Chief Inspectors play thing. The Chief Inspector had killed his father, Chaffin at his side.

“Why would the Chief Inspector kill my father?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head.

“That is something that Jamie has to find out. I have to call him, immediately.” Xabi scrambled out of the bed. If Steven called Jamie now, that means Jamie would come here, or they would go back to London. The dream would end.

“Can you wait until the morning?” Xabi asked. Steven stopped, his hand had been on the door handle, ready to make the call. He looked back at Xabi.

“I don’t think that is wise.” Xabi bit his lip. “Get dressed and meet me in the library.” Steven said as he walked out of the room. Xabi could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. He could feel his heart beat in his throat. Why was Chaffin with the Chief Inspector when he himself was a drug lord? Xabi’s mind raced. He thought about his first meeting with Mr. Green. How his father had said that he could have Xabi if he lowered the price. Lowered the price of what? So many questions and his father wasn’t here to answer them. No one was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 16

Jamie had been surprised by the call from Steven Gerrard and had been shocked at what Xabi had told Steven. The mere thought of the Chief Inspector shooting the owner of a brothel, going there weekly for years, taking Xabi’s virginity for a price, and working with James Chaffin all the while.

Jamie went back to the Chief Inspector’s office, back to his desk. The dates made sense, now. Apparently the brothel had been paying him to leave them be. He had been bought off by them and Xabi had been the cherry on top, an added bonus. Steven had sounded angry when Jamie had told him. Xabi’s father handed him over as a present. It disgusted Jamie. Xabi must have been young, barely a teenager. It made him sick.

At least it was over for Xabi, now. There was no way he would go back to that life, or could go back to that life. Not with Chaffin looking for him. And then there was the whole fact that Chaffin had been in the room when William Crewe had been shot. Why was the Chief Inspector in line with a drug lord? He had to find him, and soon. Steven, Xabi, Daniel, and Martin were on their way back to the city and Jamie was going to meet them at Steven’s town home.

Jamie now worried about how his witness was a whore. How much would be believed by him? Sure, he was sober now, but he hadn’t been at the time. He needed evidence, besides some dates written on a sheet of paper in Benitez’s desk. He didn’t know how to get it, though. Xabi had to be enough.

He met them when they arrived in London, Steven at the wheel. Jamie smiled. He liked that Steven didn’t use a chauffeur. Xabi looked like a new person with new clothes and a healthy look about him. No more pale, gaunt face with dead eyes. He smiled at Jamie as he got out of the car.

“Jamie!” He said, sounding happy to see him. All Jamie could picture was the drugged Xabi laying in that bed in the brothel, remarks snide and uncaring. Now he was smiling at him.

“Good to see you looking well, Xabi.” Jamie said, giving him a small smile. Daniel got out of the car as well, and shook Jamie’s hand.

“Sir.” He said. Jamie raised an eyebrow at a fading black eye. “It’s nothing, Sir.” Daniel assured him.

“How do you feel staying on a few more days, just until we find Chaffin and get the trial going?” Jamie asked. Daniel looked from Jamie to Steven and Martin, then back again.

“Fine with me, Sir.” Jamie nodded. Daniel lead Xabi inside, then came back out to help Martin with luggage. Steven stood by Jamie, taking his gloves off. He sighed.

“Do you have everything you need?” Steven asked.

“Not sure if I have enough for a case against the Chief.” Jamie stated. “Not to mention the fact that I still need to find him.” He mused. Steven laughed, looking towards the house.

“Please, don’t hesitate to come here if you need anything.”

“I may stop by later to ask Xabi more questions, perhaps use a gramophone down at headquarters to get him recorded telling his story.”

“How about we come meet you.” He said, looking at his watch. “We could have tea then head over.”

“If Xabi won’t be too tired, that would be perfect.” Jamie said. Steven shook his head.

“He slept on the car ride, he should be fine. We’ll see you then.” Steven said, starting inside.

“Oh, Steven.” Jamie started. Steven turned around, hat already in his hand ready to go inside. “Thank you for housing him.” Jamie said. Steven smiled.

“It wasn’t a problem.”

“I know how hard it must have been to-”

“Don’t mention it.” Steven said. Jamie nodded. With that, he headed back to the station. He needed to get his hands on a gramophone and wanted to rummage through the Chief’s office once more.

Chapter 17

Daniel leaned on the counter in the kitchen as Martin got the tea and biscuits ready for everyone. Back in the city, everything felt different. No Martin Skrtel, no Sarah. Martin was rushing around, cleaning tea cups and plates, getting cream and sugar together, making everything perfect. Daniel watched him silently, his arms crossed. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Do you think Steven will stay in the city?” Daniel asked, after a while. Martin didn’t still as he worked, but shrugged.

“I am not sure. That house is so big but he didn’t release Martin Skrtel or Sarah, told them to keep everything going. Sarah is still opening the house up.”

“So you will go back to the country.” Daniel stated. Martin sighed audibly, turning to Daniel.

“I don’t know.”

Daniel sat in the drawing room with Xabi and Steven for tea. Steven had a pile of calling cards that he was going through. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“Someone missed a lot of visitors.” He said. Steven laughed, shaking his head.

“Most, it seems, were Alex’s friends wanting to stop by for some reason or another. None of which I can tell. Why they would want-”

“Eligible, rich widower perhaps?” Daniel asked. Steven looked up at him, solemn.

“Ah.”

“Those calls should keep you quite busy.” Xabi whispered. Steven shot him a look. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“No, I won’t be answering them.” Steven said. “I will send them letters, I suppose....” Steven trailed off, taking a sip of tea. “But I have no interest in courting anyone.” Xabi bit his lip. Daniel kept his mouth shut. He knew all too well what it was like to not want to court girls. Daniel couldn’t help but shift his attention to Martin who was standing a little ways behind Steven. Martin had his hands behind his back, a blank look on his face.

He didn’t want him back in the country.

“What are your plans following the trial?” Daniel asked Steven. Martin shot Daniel a glare. Xabi’s head lifted up as he looked at Steven. Steven looked at Daniel for a moment, seemingly pondering.

“Well, I was going to play it by ear. I do like the city,” Martin visibly sighed, “But I didn’t get rid of the help at the estate, either.” Steven shrugged. “I don’t see a reason to make a quick decision about it.” He smiled, tilting his head to the side a little. “Why do you ask?”

“Just making conversation.” Daniel said, catching Martin’s eye as he sipped his tea.

 

They decided to walk to the station, since it wasn’t far. It was also a nice day out, clear yet cool. They wrapped up for the journey, scarves and gloves along with their hats. Daniel was still in plain street clothes, not officially on duty as he didn’t want pedestrians stopping him on their way. Xabi and Steven walked ahead of them while he and Martin strolled behind them. Xabi walked slowly, though, so it was going to take them a good thirty minutes to get there. Martin was quiet beside him.

“You know-” Daniel started but Martin quieted him.

“Don’t. I am angry.” Martin said. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“Why on earth are you angry?” He asked. Martin looked at him.

“Asking him if we were staying or leaving.”

“Do you want to stop?” Daniel asked. Martin bit his lip. “Do you want this to end?”

“Of course I don’t but you aren’t going to force the issue to my boss are you?” He asked. “Oh, Mr. Gerrard, I like fucking around with your valet, please don’t take him from me. Complete bollocks.” Martin hissed. Daniel’s jaw clenched.

“You’re acting five.” Daniel supplied. Martin humphed at him. “I suggest you stop it.” Daniel ended the conversation.

He should have been more careful, really. Xabi was walking close to the curb, not paying mind to anything. In all honesty, Daniel should have been paying more attention instead of having a tiff with Martin. But that was neither here nor there when it came down to it. It all happened so fast. A street car stopped by them, and in a flash they grabbed Xabi by his coat. Steven reacted before Daniel realized what was going on, knocking one of the men to the ground. Two others had Xabi, though. Daniel went for them, grabbing the car door before the driver had time to get away. They had Xabi by his scarf, tightening it around his throat, a knife to his side.

“Get off the car.” He said to Daniel. Daniel scoffed and lunged forward, into the car. The kidnapper pressed the knife into Xabi’s side, making him yelp. “I will spill his guts on the sidewalk.” He hissed. Daniel looked back to Steven, who had a knee on a man’s back, his arms being pulled up behind him. He was watching Daniel, panting. Martin was missing, perhaps he ran off to find an on-duty Constable. One couldn’t have been far. Xabi was silent, but wide eyed.

“Let’s just bloody go.” Another man said. Two hands grabbed Daniel’s coat, dragging him inside the car. Next thing he knew, he was hit over the head, knocked out cold.

When Daniel came to, he was tied to a chair. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark room, lit only by a single lantern. Daniel tried to break free, to struggle against his restraints but he couldn’t. The rope was digging into his skin. Beside him, he heard the same sort of struggling noises, and a hiss.

“Xabi?” Daniel asked. He couldn’t see anyone.

“Daniel?” Xabi asked. Relief flooded through Daniel. He was afraid they would just kill Xabi right then.

“Are you alright?” Daniel asked him. Xabi scoffed, sniffling a little. Daniel could hear Xabi still trying to get free.

“I suppose so.”

“What do you-”

“You were knocked out for a few hours, Daniel.” Xabi said. “They just tossed me in here.” His voice was quiet. Daniel gulped. Oh, god.

“Who are they?”

“Chaffin’s men.”

“Are we at the brothel?” Daniel asked. Xabi didn’t answer him. “Xabi-”

“I don’t know.” Daniel could hear footsteps approaching, a door unlocking. He closed his eyes and hung his head so it looked as if he was still passed out. He could tell that another light was brought in. Footsteps came closer to him. He concentrated on keeping his breathing even as possible.

“This one looks like he is still out cold.” Someone said. There were at least two of them, it seemed.

“Doesn’t matter, pick the whore up.” Another said. The sound of Xabi scrambling and a slap echoed throughout the room. They had hit him for struggling.

“Chaffin wants to see you, Xabi.”

“Fuck off.” Xabi spat, probably into his captors eyes. Another smack.

“Did I say to manhandle him?” Another voice rang out, probably Chaffin himself. Daniel tried as hard as he could to remain still. “Untie Xabi.” Chaffin said, but his voice was right in front of Daniel. A hand on his chin, lifted his face. “And this one is awake.” He said. Daniel opened his eyes. Xabi was standing, untied, but held by two men as who he could only assume was Chaffin stood over him. “Who are you?” He asked. Lie or not? They may kill a Constable.

“Daniel Agger.” He said. Chaffin raised an eyebrow.

“Thought you could hide my whore from me in broad daylight?” He asked. Daniel didn’t answer. Chaffin walked over to Xabi, grabbing his hair, pulling his face close to his. “Did my boys have fun with you earlier?” Chaffin asked. Xabi didn’t answer. He tugged harder against Xabi’s hair until he yelped in pain. “Well?”

“Yes, Sir.” Xabi said through gritted teeth.

“You seem rather... different.” Chaffin looked at Xabi, then turned towards his men. “How much of a fight was there?” He asked. Xabi looked at Daniel, he didn’t look scared, not really.

“He punched Leon, bit Frank.” One man said. “Nutted John.” Daniel held back a laugh. Chaffin grabbed Xabi’s chin.

“That won’t do. Where’s your best friend? Lady Laudanum.” Chaffin asked. Xabi wrenched his chin away from Chaffin’s grasp, but said nothing. “Ah, I see. Not fucked up on opium anymore, Xabi? Alright boys, hold him down. I don’t want him fighting back... too much.” Xabi began struggling once more as they forced him to the floor, onto his back. One of them was straddling his torso, holding his hands over his head, sitting on him to keep him still. Another held his feet. Chaffin got the tincture of opium and grabbed Xabi’s face. “This would be easier if you just took it, Xabi.” He said. Xabi was busy, trying to keep his mouth shut but Chaffin was squeezing his jaw. Once Xabi’s mouth opened, drops were put into his mouth. Chaffin covered his mouth with his hand, making sure he didn’t spit it out.

They held him there for a good thirty seconds, then let him go. Xabi coughed as they forced him to stand. His clothes were dirty.

“After your friend here watches me fuck your brains out, we’re going to make you watch us kill him. How does that sound?” Chaffin asked Xabi. Daniel remained calm. There was no use in panic. Xabi... well. Xabi looked distraught.

“Let him go.” Xabi said. “You got me back. It doesn’t matter now just let him-”

“I don’t think so. He has seen our faces. He will die, but not until I get a little taste of William’s finest.” Chaffin said, laughing. “Or should I say mine?” Xabi pushed Chaffin away, albeit weakly. Daniel could tell that Xabi was already feeling the effects. “Bend him over that table, boys.” Chaffin said. They shuffled Xabi over a table that was in the corner of the room. “Let’s make it fun and tie him to it, yeah?” He laughed. They tied Xabi’s hands to two of the legs, spread his legs and did the same. Daniel shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see this, or hear it. He didn’t want it to happen. Xabi was quiet. Daniel opened his eyes to see that Xabi was staring blankly at the wall, cheek pressed against the desk. He wasn’t struggling.

Gun shots rang out and Chaffin’s men dispersed. The gunfire wasn’t in the room, but definitely in the building. Daniel hoped it wasn’t just a scuffle between their own men, hoped that it was Jamie.

His answer came when Jamie entered the room, with the three men behind him. They had guns.

“Get against the wall, Chaffin.” Jamie said. Chaffin growled, but did so. Jamie told him his rights as he handcuffed him. Men untied Daniel and Xabi. Jamie came over to them once Chaffin was taken away.

“Are you two alright?” Jamie asked. Daniel nodded.

“I am, yeah. But Xabi-”

“I am fine.” Xabi said slowly. “Just-”

“They force fed him Laudanum.” Daniel said. Jamie swore. Xabi looked around.

“I need to sit.” With that, he began to drift towards the floor. Daniel and Jamie both caught him.

“No you don’t, Xabi. Come on, let’s get you to the station.” Jamie said, helping him. “How much did they feed you?” Jamie asked. Xabi’s head lay on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Double.” Xabi slurred. His eyes were closing, he was barely walking with them.

“Shit.”

Chapter 18

Steven was sitting with Martin at the station. His hat was in his lap and his leg was bouncing, tapping against the floor. Xabi had been taken away, along with Daniel. Steven had detained one of the culprits, holding him down against the pavement while Martin ran, looking for a Constable. Once one was found, they interrogated the thug until they got an address out of him. Jamie had taken a special unit to retrieve them. Steven and Martin had been sitting at the station for hours, waiting. Martin looked just as distraught as Steven felt. Steven had put a hand on Martin’s shoulder as a comfort. Martin sniffled.

“They will be fine.” Steven said, hoping it sounded sincere. Martin nodded, looking at the hands that were sitting in his lap.

“Danny probably beat them all up.” He said, smiling uneasily. Steven nodded solemnly. He smiled though, to himself at how Martin had called Constable Agger “Danny”. Perhaps he and Xabi hadn’t been the only ones that had become attached to one another.

Steven was beside himself with the fact that they had been so careless. He had seen the newspaper ad. He knew that Chaffin had been looking for Xabi. He didn’t know that he would be so insistent on finding his missing whore, though. Steven gritted his teeth. Chaffin’s whore. James Chaffin probably thought that Xabi was his property, his to do with as he pleased. Steven wanted to set him alight. Would serve him right. People weren’t to be owned.

Steven looked over at Martin and frowned.

“Martin...” He trailed off. Martin looked up at him, his back straightening, attentive. “Do you ever wish I had let you go as well, with the others?” Steven asked. Martin’s brow furrowed, his head shaking.

“No, Sir.”

“Not even a little?” Steven asked. Martin shrugged.

“I have a good job, Sir.”

“You can be frank, Martin.” Steven urged him.

“I am. You needed someone to help you. I am glad you didn’t get rid of me. I am grateful-”

“Okay.” Steven said, sighing. He closed his eyes. He just wanted Xabi to be alright, to not be hurt.

The doors to the station opened and in walked Daniel, followed by other men. Martin shot out of the chair and rushed over to him. Steven stood, looking for Xabi. Jamie hadn’t walked in yet, either. He tried hard to not jump to conclusions. He turned his attention to Daniel, who had his hands on Martin’s shoulders. Martin looked close to tears.

“Danny, Jesus! Are you alright?” Martin asked. Steven looked him over. The only bruising he saw was around his wrists. He had to have been bound. Daniel was smiling, somehow. He nodded at Martin.

“I am, yes.” Daniel looked up at Steven. “I am sorry, Steven.” He said. Steven gulped. No. No, Xabi was fine.

“Is he.... where is he?” Steven asked. He hoped Daniel wouldn’t say dead.

“They took him to hospital.” Daniel said. Steven’s eyes widened.

“Hospital? What happened?” He asked. Daniel sighed, then cleared his throat.

“I was knocked out, apparently was out for a few hours... by the time I came to, they had just brought him back-”

“Back?” Steven asked. Daniel couldn’t seem to look him in the eye. “Daniel-”

“I don’t know what they did to him, Steven.” Daniel said, looking from Steven to Martin. “But right before Jamie arrived they drugged him.”

“They forced him to take it?” Steven asked. Daniel nodded.

“Two men held him down and Chaffin force fed him a double dose of Laudanum.” Martin looked like he was going to be sick. Steven felt the same.

“Where is Jamie?” Steven asked.

“He will be here shortly. He was going to make sure Xabi was safe at the hospital. He wanted me to come here to see you.” Daniel said, mainly looking at Martin. “He is going to get a testimony from me after that. I need to go on record about what happened, what I saw.”

“What did you see?” Steven asked, his throat dry. Daniel shook his head at Steven.

“I shouldn’t... you need to ask Xabi.” He said. Steven took a deep breath. He had to get to the hospital immediately.

He had left Martin at the station, with Daniel. Martin had objected at first but Steven refused. He knew Martin wanted to be there with Daniel and frankly Steven needed to be alone with Xabi. As he walked up, Jamie was walking out.

“Oh, Steven you’re here.” He said, sounding relieved. Steven looked up at the hospital. He took off his gloves in front of Jamie just to do something with his hands.

“What room is he in?” Steven asked.

“He is on... the general admissions floor.” Steven’s eyes widened.

“He what?” Steven asked. There would only be one doctor for the entire floor, he wouldn’t get the proper-

“Steven, he is a whore.” Jamie said. Steven wanted to punch him.

“He is not.” Steven spat, then calmed himself down. “I will have them move him-”

“Steven he will be discharged in the morning. They are keeping him as a precaution, and to get the Laudanum out of his system.” Jamie assured him. “There is no need to move him into a private room.” Steven’s lips pursed together.

“Where is Martin?” Jamie asked, confused.

“He is with Daniel, waiting for you.” Steven said, sighing audibly. He wanted to go inside and check on Xabi.

“Alright. I will be back in the morning to escort you and Xabi home.” Jamie said. “Or to the station. I still need his testimony.” Steven nodded. Xabi had to have that done as soon as possible.

“Any luck in finding Benitez?” Steven asked. Jamie shook his head.

“None. I haven’t had the chance to question Chaffin yet.” Steven nodded. “Right, well I will let you go see him. He will most likely be out of it-”

“Right, the Laudanum.” Steven said. Jamie nodded. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Upstairs, Steven had a nurse take him to Xabi. Bed after bed was lined up next to each other. Xabi was in a bed that looked just like the rest, near the end. His eyes were closed, he looked peaceful. The nurse brought Steven a stool to sit on by the bed. Steven thanked her and took it, putting his hat and gloves on the edge of the bed. He reached for Xabi’s hand, to take it in his. Xabi’s hand jerked away, his eyes opening wide. He looked scared.

“Xabi it’s me.” He whispered. Xabi sighed, closing his eyes. He opened his hand, palm up, for Steven. Steven took it, squeezing it gently. “I was so worried.” He admitted. He had to get a hold of his feelings. Xabi turned his head towards Steven, smiling slightly.

“Jamie found me.” He said, his voice smooth and calm. The drug had him, surely. Steven wanted to bring Xabi’s fingers up to his mouth, kiss his knuckles. But they were not alone, here.

“Jamie told me you are well enough to be released in the morning.” Steven said. Xabi closed his eyes, and nodded.

“Apparently.” Oh how Steven wished Xabi wasn’t high. Not when he wanted to talk to him. “Stevie,” Xabi’s voice cracked. “They fucked me.” Tears fell from Xabi’s eyes. “I didn’t want them to, but-”

“Shh, you’re alright now.” Steven said, his voice shaking. “We have them all down at the station.” He only assumed they did. There was no way that the police would only arrest Chaffin. “You should rest.”

“Are you going to leave me?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, not until they force me to leave.” Steven said. The sun had just set, that could be anytime soon. He doubted he could sit on this stool for the entire night. Xabi was quiet after that. Steven assumed he fell asleep. Steven stayed as long as he could, his hand in Xabi’s, until he was asked to leave.

Chapter Nineteen 1252

After Martin sat waiting for Daniel to finish giving his testimony, Daniel asked if Martin had time to stop at his house. Martin shrugged. Steven hadn’t given him orders to return back to the town home. He had just told Martin that he wanted to go to hospital alone.

“We can go to yours.” Martin said. Daniel looked tired, which Martin didn’t blame him for. “But I shouldn’t stay the night.”

“No, of course not. But tea sounds rather good right now.” Martin wished that tea was code for sex.

Daniel’s flat was small, since it was just him. Martin took his coat off, and his gloves. It was cold, not being lived in for weeks. Daniel got water boiling, then went to work on a fire. Once the fire was started, Martin went towards him. Hugging Daniel from behind, Martin buried his face into Daniel’s back. Daniel’s hands went to Martin’s, then pulled him around so that they were chest to chest.

“I was so scared when they took you.” Martin said, his fingers unbuttoning Daniel’s shirt. Daniel’s hands wrapped around Martin’s wrists, stopping him.

“I am alright, really.” Daniel whispered. Martin reached up, touching Daniel’s head where he was knocked out. “Really.” Daniel insisted. Martin nodded.

“Steven knows.” Martin whispered.

“Knows what?” Daniel asked.

“About us.”

“And how does he-”

“Because he is Steven. Why else would I be here?” Martin asked. Daniel shrugged. “He wouldn’t have gone to hospital alone if he didn’t suspect-”

“So stay the night.” Daniel said as he dragged Martin towards the kitchen so he could fix their tea. Martin bit his lip. He really shouldn’t.

“I don’t want Steven to get home and me not be there.” Martin said, pained. He wanted to stay, but it seemed wrong. He was Steven’s valet.

“I understand.” Daniel said, giving Martin his cup. They sat silently for a moment.

“I don’t want us to stop.” Martin spoke up. Daniel raised an eyebrow, mid-sip of his tea.

“I wasn’t aware we were going to have to.” Daniel whispered over his cup. Martin frowned. Daniel smiled at him. “Come on, Martin. About you being serious constantly-”

“Well what if Steven goes back to the country?” He asked. Daniel didn’t look at him, but sighed.

“How about for now, for this moment, we be happy that we can spend right now together.” Daniel said. Martin wanted to talk about everything, about the future. But that was unknown, and not up to him. Daniel had finished his tea, taking it to the sink to be rinsed out he then walked over to Martin.

“Stay for a few hours, then. I think Steven would stay at the hospital until they kick him out.” Martin looked up at Daniel, then sighed.

“Alright.”

“Come to bed.” Daniel said, reaching down and taking Martin’s hand, then pulling him up. Martin fell into Daniel’s arms.

“It is only-” Daniel’s lips were on Martin’s before he could tell him the time. Too early for bed, but not too early for sex. Martin closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. Daniel began walking towards his room, not letting Martin go.

Once they were in Daniel’s room, Martin began untucking Daniel’s shirt, which made Daniel grin mid-kiss. Daniel began doing the same to Martin, stripping off his clothes. Daniel sat on the bed in front of Daniel, his mouth leaving open kisses down his chest, then up again until he found a nipple. Martin moaned as Daniel sucked and nipped at it, his hands roaming Martin’s body, spreading his cheeks and gliding over the crease of his ass. Martin stared down at him, biting his lower lip. He didn’t want to go to the country, he wanted to stay. He wanted Daniel to do this always, not just now.

Martin watched Daniel wet his lips, then rub his fingers against Martin’s entrance. He moaned, spreading his legs further apart. Daniel took Martin into his mouth, licking up his shaft, bobbing his head. His hands worked at Martin’s entrance as his mouth sucked and lapped at him. Martin’s toes curled, his head flung backwards as his fingers raked through Daniel’s hair. His hips began to thrust into Daniel’s mouth. He wanted his hot, wet mouth. He needed it. Daniel’s fingers filled him, but not as much as he wanted. Martin pulled on Daniel’s hair, forcing him back.

Daniel looked up at him, a line of spit connected his mouth to the tip of Martin’s cock. Daniel came forward, his tongue licking up Martin’s shaft.

“Please fuck me.” Martin said. Daniel grinned, pulling Martin up onto the bed. Martin straddled Daniel’s lap.

“Do me a favor and look in my bedside table drawer.” Daniel said, his hands roaming Martin’s torso and back. Martin leaned, reaching over and searching the nearby drawer, still in Daniel’s lap. In it he found lube. His eyes widened as he handed it to Daniel. “The real stuff, this time.” Daniel mused as he applied some to Martin’s hole, then liberally onto his cock, stroking it a few times. Martin bit his lip as Daniel lined himself up, then held onto Martin’s waist as he pressed Martin down onto him. Martin moaned, his hands on Daniel’s chest as Daniel began moving inside him. He tried to move against Daniel, tried to make a rhythm, but Daniel held onto him, pistoning upwards.

Martin leaned over, his lips finding Daniel’s as he fucked him. Martin’s head then lay against Daniel’s shoulders as Daniel slowed. He wanted it to never stop. Once they stopped, he would have to go home. Daniel gently rolled Martin over onto his side, grabbing his leg and wrapping it around Daniel’s own waist. Martin flung his arms around Daniel’s neck as he continued fucking him, hard and slow.

“Don’t go to the country.” Daniel rasped. Martin nodded.

“I won’t. I promise.” He said as Daniel reached between them and wrapped his hand around Martin’s cock. Daniel kissed him. He wouldn’t be going back to the country, if Steven went. He wouldn’t know what he would do, but he couldn’t leave Daniel. Not now. He moaned against Daniel’s lips as Daniel then began moving faster once more. Daniel moved Martin again, this time onto his back. Martin, exhausted, moved easily as Daniel thrust into him, his own hand stroking his cock. When Daniel pulled out, Martin could feel his come dripping down his thigh. He whimpered as Daniel pushed his legs into the air, above his head. He moaned when he felt Daniel’s mouth on his used entrance, his tongue licking-

“Oh, Jesus fucking-” Martin screamed as he came in waves onto his chest. Daniel had just sucked and lapped at his entrance after he fucked him, after he came. Martin was a rag doll when Daniel released his grip on Martin, his limps felt like rubber, unmovable. He was tired. “I’m not going to want to leave, now.” Martin said, pouting. Daniel laughed, wiping his mouth.

“That was the point.” Martin stuck his tongue out but reached his hand towards Daniel, pulling Daniel towards him by his arm. Daniel buried his face against Martin’s neck and sighed, his arms wrapping around his body. “You can stay the night. Steven-”

“I know.” Martin whispered. “But I shouldn’t.” Daniel grunted. Martin smiled. “I have to ask him what he plans on doing.”

“Alright.” Daniel said. “If you can move.” Martin could tell Daniel was grinning. He couldn’t help but laugh, himself. If he could move.

Chapter 20

Xabi woke up to the sound of Steven’s voice. He opened his eyes, turning his head towards him. Steven was talking with the doctor. Xabi sat up. He felt better. His head wasn’t fuzzy and he wasn’t in pain, not really. Sore, yes, but not pain. Steven looked over at him, and smiled.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” He said. He was holding his hat and gloves in his hand as if he had just arrived. “We were just waiting for you to wake, the doctor has released you.” Xabi looked to the doctor.

“I am alright?” He asked. The doctor nodded.

“Everything has been sorted,” Xabi looked to Steven who cleared his throat. “Don’t do anything strenuous for a few days and you will be fine.”

“I’ll let you change.” Steven said as they brought dividers around so that Xabi could dress behind them. Xabi wouldn’t have minded changing in front of them, nakedness never made him embarrassed. But he supposed it was more for them, anyways. Polite society did not watch one change, or even unbutton one’s top button on a shirt. When Xabi walked out from behind the divider, Steven was there with a small package.

“What is that?” Xabi asked.

“Medicine.” Steven said, handing it to him. “In case you are sore.” Steven looked sad. Xabi took it.

“I won’t need it.”

“Just in case, then.” Steven said, beginning to walk downstairs. “Good news, one of the thugs that were arrested admitted to being present to the killing of the Chief Inspector.” Steven whispered. Xabi’s eyes widened.

“He is dead?” Steven nodded.

“And, it seems that Benitez had been doing an under the table deal with Crewe to keep the brothel open all these years.” Xabi bit his lip. That made a lot of sense. “Chaffin was a part of it as well, on a drugs stand point.” They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Apparently they killed Crewe because Benitez wanted more money but he refused. Chaffin told Benitez that he would take over and pay him the extra.”

“Then why was Benitez killed?” Xabi asked, although he didn’t care that Mr. Green was dead.

“Don’t know yet.” Steven said, sighing. “Jamie is waiting to take you to our home.” Steven whispered. Xabi gulped: their home? Would he really be able to continue to play house with Steven, now? The case was over. Why would he stay? Why would Steven want him to- “Stop thinking.”

“I just-”

“Did you have any plans? Do you not want to come to the town home?” Steven asked before they walked outside where Jamie was smoking. Xabi shook his head. Steven’s eyebrows rose.

“I didn’t... I don’t have any plans.” Xabi said, looking down. His clothes had been cleaned. His new coat had a rip in it, though. He frowned.

“Well, for today, we are going home for luncheon then going down to the station so that Jamie can record your testimony.” Steven said, giving Xabi a small smile. “Does that sound good?” He asked. Xabi nodded.

“Yes.”

“And then after that, we can take it from there.”


End file.
